Two Worlds Collide
by Sonea Storm Shadow
Summary: Skylar Serrin, a normal girl from New York finally meets her real father but he's not who she thinks he is. She gets whisked away to an alternate dimension that she thought was just an anime and manga to save everyone after failing in the Fourth Great Ninja War. Follow her and the main characters of Naruto to save the world and end the Tsukuyomi for good.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter oneSkylar Serrin was having a very crappy day as she waited for the bus. She couldn't wait to get home and get lost in the world of anime since her friends introduced her to an anime named Naruto, she couldn't get enough of it. She wished she could live in open areas like them instead of being stuck in the high-rise buildings of New York City.

She sighed as passing children made comments on her unnaturally red hair she was use to it now as she had been teased all through school and even now in college, she had even been teased about her eyes a few times, being blue with a hint of purple to them… The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with them so she was told not to worry about it. She knew as an eighteen-year-old young woman, she will never get away from peoples scrutinizing eyes ever and learned to take the comments in her stride.

She got on the buss and sat in the very back corner like everyday and shoved her earphones in to blare out Pendulum. She imagined all of the superhuman things she would do if she had power but she was one of the lucky few who still believed in magic and could manipulate things to a certain degree. The wind blew when she wanted it fire became larger when she wanted it and she could also manipulate water to some degree. There was also the thing where she would cause things to go flying when she was really angry and it normally ended up with that thing hitting the person she didn't like.

She left that all behind when she entered college and the real world, she knew she would never have some super cool power or end up saving the world but it made life easier to live if you imagined it actually happening. She just spent her free time in the world of anime now and it hurt to realise that you are still in the real world but what is another option dying? I don't think so, we don't know what's waiting for us and there is no going back after taking the plunge.

She thought about her messed up life and how she grew up in an orphanage until, she was adopted by two rich and fake people but it was better than the orphanage and they left her to her own devises all of the time and Skylar was grateful for it. She never had any friends as they would suffer for her differences and she would just let them go. She never knew her parents and the orphanage had done everything to find out who left her on their doorstep on a stormy night but there had been no leads and so they gave up, as did Skylar.

Life had been unfair in some ways and fair in others. She could never truly relate to the human race but she had the gift of a photographic memory and always got top scores which lead her to going into the dramatic arts as a career choice as well as singing and dance, taking a triple threat in college and it was her last year and she wanted to open up a dance school afterwards… At least she had something going for her life. She was also adopted by a very wealthy family which gave her the best of everything, even the best car that she wanted, a Ferrari Spider that she only drives on the weekend on open roads to feel free. It was way to exposed to be used during the week and definitely wasn't built for town driving.

She got off at her stop and proceeded into the giant sky scrapper and took the elevator to the top floor to her apartment. It was her parents building for work but they converted the top floor into an apartment for her when they learned which college she wanted to go to, hell her parents even offered to build her an apartment on the actual school grounds. She politely refused and they gave her this option instead and she took it.

She stepped off of the elevator and dug in her bag for her key and went inside. She threw her bag and landed on her bed after a jump. She turned everything on and began watching her anime where she fell asleep not long afterwards. She woke up to her doorbell ringing frantically and moved quickly to open the door to see her frantic mom with a frantic look on her face.

"Mom, is something wrong, what's happened?" Skylar asked her mom after giving her a quick hug and holding her by her shoulders.

"It's your dad… Your real dad, he's at the estate right now… He looks so much like you it's uncanny, come now baby, let's go." He mom said gesturing her to go with her. Skylar ran into her house and grabbed her bag and her I-pod before following her mom down stairs and into the… _pink _limo… She hated that colour. Her mom was ringing her hands around and didn't even shout at Skylar for biting her nails, giving her a clear indication of the current situation. Skylar didn't know what to think, whether she should be angry or glad or some other emotion… After eighteen years she was going to meet her possible real father.

The limo stopped at the main house and the door opened for them to get out. Skylar followed nervously behind her mom and into the sparking white and gold living room and she sat down on the couch while her mom disappeared to find her fathers. She started to tap her feet while she sat hunched forward with her hands clasped together, her elbows resting on her knees. Her parents appeared in the doorway and parted for the person and lightning struck, causing her to see a shadow first and her eyes widened.

He had glowing purple eyes with a glowing red necklace of six tomoes and two pointy horns on his head… her immediate thought moved to a character from Naruto; The Rikudo Sennin. Before the lightning ended but afterwards there stood a kind faced man with red hair like hers and wearing a neat and casual shirt and black uniform pants and shoes.

"Skylar, this is Richard Serrin, possibly your real father." Skylar's dad said. She shook her head and smiled at the normal looking man before standing up and shaking his hand. They stopped shaking and she gave him a fake smile back to his before suddenly slamming her fist in his gut and he doubled over slightly as he lost his breath.

"I think I definitely deserve that." He wheezed and Skylar smirked as she stepped back.

"Yeah, you're damn right you deserve that." Skylar said with a satisfied smirk. "Now we can talk, please, sit down Richard." She said with a lighter tone and gestured to the couches.

He began by explaining why he never looked for her. It was a one-night stand when he was still a teenager and he never knew her mother became pregnant. He told her that her mother died a year after her birth with a long-term sickness and knew placing her in an orphanage was her only option. He heard about Skylar from a friend that he had encountered someone that looked a lot like him and he came to check it out and he found her. He told her he would not say he was sorry as she was in a better position than she would have been with him as he finished school.

"Thank you for explaining everything Richard but I'm eighteen already. I would like to get to know you but I don't think I'll ever see you as my father… It's getting late, do you have a place to stay or do you need help finding one?" Skylar asked calmly, with confused emotions.

"Your parents have offered to let me stay for the night. I want to ask you to come and visit me tomorrow after college so maybe we could get to know each other, is that fine with you?" Richard asked her and she nodded before giving a quick good-bye and took her Ferrari out for a spin to clear her head and get home.

She returned to the estate the next afternoon and they got to know each other and started to become friends rather than father and daughter. He was quite amazed and happy to learn of her manipulations of elements and she was surprised he wasn't actually freaked out until he showed her he could do the same thing. They spoke of things they never imagined speaking about to other people and a deep bond was created as this carried on for three months. Richard found an apartment and stayed close by her and they hung out a lot.

That particular night, Richard was coming over and Skylar was going to introduce him to anime. He came in and they settled down on her bed as she flicked through some anime and showed him Naruto. He became tense and his mouth became a thin line as he started to ask questions about it.

"How does it end?" He asked her.

"Well it actually hasn't ended but they're in the Fourth Great Ninja war at the moment. You know about this anime Richard?" Skylar asked.

"Ye-yeah I have, I haven't caught up with it for a long time… So who's fighting who… Which nations?" He asked.

"It's not nations but they have banded together to form the Allied Shinobi Force against Madara Uchiha… That's where they are at the moment." Skylar said with confusion and Richard was deep in thought and mumbling under his breath. "Is something wrong Richard, you look very pale." Skylar said with worry as she reached to touch his forehead but a very quick hand caught her wrist tightly and she flinched at the pain before calling his name with a doubtful tone and his eyes met hers… They were the rippling rinnegan. Skylar's eyes widened and she tried to pull away but he still had her wrist. "Okay, I'm going to be frank with you Richard… The first night I met you, you looked exactly like the character from Naruto, the Rikudo Sennin now tell me the truth, who are you?" Skylar asked straight forward.

"You will probably think I'm crazy but I'll start with the most believable. You really are my daughter. The next thing is that the anime, Naruto is another dimension and is all real and I have come back here as a reincarnation because they lost the war Skylar. Everyone is under the eternal Tsukuyomi and I need a way to fix it. Sure in the anime they will win but this is real, just as real as your world right now. You know how controlling this society is as I have lived through it like you or your parents but this is ten times worse and you're their last hope." Richard begged as his appearance became more like the Rikudo Sennin's. Skylar was dumbstruck and realised her mouth had been hanging open and closed it as she thought this over.

"Why can't you go back and fix it, I'm not trained as a ninja or anything plus you would be a better match against Madara and Obito and the Jyuubi, you've done it before." She said with panic and he shook his head sadly before meeting her eyes seriously.

"I am too weak in this realm but I've seen your potential in the few months I've known you. With your triple threat at college and you extra curricular of belly dancing and pole dancing to expand your skills, you're strong enough Skylar and I believe in you because you are my daughter." He said with confidence as he brushed back some hair and placed his hand on her cheek.

"What do I do dad?" She questioned shakily as she let some confused tears fall.

"You would be happier there Skylar. You act too much like a ninja already for your own good, you will pick up the necessary skills quickly. It has been just over a year since the war and there are only three people not under its influence. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi but I will give you something that will help… You will be able to deactivate the Tsukuyomi on ten people and make them your allies again. Just go with what's in here." He said with a sad smile as he touched her heart and she smiled with a wet laugh and he smiled lovingly. "I want you to think this over Skylar so get some sleep and you can prepare in the morning." He said, moving off of her bed.

"How will I get there?" Skylar asked suddenly.

"I have enough power to send you to that universe, don't worry now sleep." He said closing her door and turning off the light. Skylar got comfortable in bed and began imagining how drastically her life had shifted again and she hoped it was going to be for the better and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Skylar sat in bed for a while the next morning and was researching everything about the world of Naruto as she had only gotten so far with the anime even though she had been keeping up with the manga. Richard walked in with some breakfast for her and began helping her with the information and some basic jutsu's she could try for self-defence. She was becoming more confident by the second and decided she needed new clothes as she would stick out like a sore thumb and Richard agreed.

After spending most of the morning already in normal clothes shops she decided to try a last resort… A cosplay shop. They definitely should have tried there first as she found proper Naruto world clothes. She got a black skin tight long sleeved shirt and tight pants as well and some shinobi sandals with the standard weapon pouches and the same out fit in a few other colours. She also got a cloak like the ANBU wore and she was set. The stopped at a weapon store and bought some kunai and shuriken with enough to practise with as well and went back to her apartment. He gave her a quick lesson on shuriken and kunai when she was deemed good enough. She packed some clothes and necessities before deeming herself ready. Richard drew on her wood floor in the living room before she was ordered to stand in the middle.

"Good luck Skylar, I know you will be alright and remember I believe in you." Richard said as he cut his arm and let some blood drop on what he had drawn and began to chant. Skylar took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she found herself in the newly built Konoha and nearly groaned as she tried to remember where everything was. It was raining and she pulled her cloak closer to her body to keep warm and to not be seen. Everyone seemed to be acting normal until she looked up and saw the three ripples with nine tomoe spinning lazily in them on the red moon, the people looked happy but their eyes were dull and board as they moved about predetermined. Sure the people acted normally but there was something missing, the village had no life or fighting spirit, it felt exactly like her old world felt, people just kept going as they had nothing else to do.

She left Konoha that afternoon as it felt so depressing and stayed in the woods. She had no clue what to do, no money or help or even a clue of where to start looking for the three unaffected by Tsukuyomi. She wasn't sure if she had been brought to Konoha on purpose or if it was just the first place she was put. She began thinking about the war and what had happened, the main war was up in Kaminari and Akatsuki's original base was north as well. She started thinking of where to go from there and decided to thoroughly search Konoha first and move up to Akatsuki's old base and Kaminari then she would try Otogakure on a whim as it had been abandoned since Orochimaru's death.

She walked around for a while and found herself surprisingly at the memorial stone and began reading the hundreds of names before landing on familiar ones of Nohara Rin, Uchiha Obito, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina and touched them gently.

"Did you know them miss?" A voice spoke up from behind her and she jumped around with a hand to her chest and luck had been on her side… It was Hatake Kakashi.

"Kind of but not personally, I know their story that's all. Konoha's become depressing hasn't it?" She said as he moved to stand next to her with a similar coat on.

"Why do you say that?" He asked suspiciously.

"Since the war, people's attitudes have changed. What had once been a great village with the Will of Fire is nothing but ash and dampened spirits now… It's kind of sad that a dictatorship has been created because of that stupid moon up there, almost like it's laughing at us." Skylar spat venomously.

"I'm surprised to hear that you hate that moon… Many people have said that it is lovely and they couldn't imagine a day without it?" Kakashi asked as he placed a hand on the stone.

"Yeah well, if I was holding you between life and death and commanded you to tell me I'm pretty or I'll kill you, you would lie to keep your life even if I was the most ugliest person alive." Skylar said. Kakashi grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes seriously.

"You're not under the Tsukuyomi are you?" He asked with disbelief.

"No I'm not. It's nice to meet you Hatake Kakashi, my name is Serrin Skylar and I know there are two more of you around… Is there somewhere private that we can talk and not be discovered, I don't want to die on my first day." Skylar asked, looking around cautiously. He looked around as well before grabbing her wrist and dragging her around. They walked for hours under the cover of trees and the night as the sun set. He held tightly on her wrist as they walked at a fast pace and she had to jog to keep up.

"Are you a ninja or a civilian?" Kakashi asked in a hushed whisper, he sounded hard and tense.

"I'm a civilian but I know a few moves if I need to defend myself… We've been followed haven't we?" Skylar asked as she felt something buzzing in the back of her mind.

"That's good, you may need to defend yourself but don't do anything reckless, I feel I need to keep you alive." Kakashi said and they stopped back to back and in a lowered stance. Skylar took a quiet and deep breath to calm herself and took out a kunai and held it at the ready. She accidentally deflected a kunai aimed for her heart and was shocked before she came out of it as four ANBU showed up and surrounded them.

"Give us the girl Hatake and we'll let you go." One of them said giving nothing away from their coats or masks. The air started to become heavy, almost choking and Skylar realised this must be killing intent.

"I don't intend on going anywhere who's planning on hurting me… What do you want with me?" Skylar asked surprisingly calm but defensive.

"You threaten our way of life and that must be stopped." Another ANBU said. Skylar huffed and rolled her eyes. A thought occurred to her so she straightened up and put her hands under her coat and put on a non-threatening stance as she performed some hand seals under her coat carefully… She hoped it works.

"What will you do with me if I go with you?" Skylar asked cautiously as she did the hand seals.

"We will try to conform you and if not you will be locked away or killed depending on how threatening you are." The same ANBU replied and tried to step closer.

"Don't come closer! Don't do this Skylar… I know you can feel that they're lying." Kakashi warned.

"I know, I was just making sure… Duck." She whispered with a small breath, he hesitated before his eye widened and he ducked. "Wind style: Wind dragon jutsu." Skylar said and focused her will and luckily a wind dragon appeared and exploded, sending the surprised ANBU flying with the wind cutting them up badly. Kakashi took the opportunity, grabbed Skylar's wrist again and threw her onto his back as he began flying through the trees at top speed. Night settled over them and the moon was now high in the sky when Kakashi finally slowed down and jumped to land on the ground silently. Skylar carefully slid herself of his back and sat down as she felt light headed and woozy.

"You used to much chakra but that saved us from a sticky situation… You said you were a civilian yet you blocked a kunai easily and used a C-ranked jutsu… Just who are you?" Kakashi asked, standing in front of her. Skylar closed her eyes for a second, trying to stop the world from spinning.

"I will tell you and you may not believe it but I want it to be in a secure place and with your teammates as I only want to explain it once. I was taught some defensive ninjutsu to protect myself until I could find you guys, I just wasn't taught properly which is why I feel like I'm going to fall off the edge of the world… How much further?" Skylar asked, holding her head and could feel a headache coming on.

"We are on the boarder of Hi no Kuni and Oto no Kuni. I'll have to blindfold you when we get closer though for our safety, you understand?" Kakashi asked and she nodded and pulled herself up against a tree with Kakashi holding her one arm and helping her. "How do you know there are more of us and how many do you think we are?" Kakashi asked as he helped her onto his back again and began at a slower speed.

"It's part of my story and I know there are two more of you not under the Tsukuyomi… Like I said, you may not want to believe my story, its kind of bizarre." Skylar said and she felt a silent laugh through his back.

"What were you going to do if you didn't find me by accident today Skylar?" Kakashi suddenly asked as they could see the sun rising ahead of them.

"I was going to search Konoha thoroughly first as that's where I got dumped… Long story then I would move up to Kaminari no Kuni as that's where the war took place and then to the old Akatsuki base north of Hi no Kuni and lastly Oto no Kuni as a last resort but it seems I was placed in Konoha for a reason." Skylar said. Kakashi stopped and put her down and dug in his pouch and pulled out pieces of black material.

"I'm going to have to blindfold you now as we're getting close… Do you trust me?" Kakashi asked seriously.

"Well I guess I'll have to gain your trust so yes, I trust you Kakashi, do what you need." Skylar said with a bit of reluctance. Kakashi nodded and stepped behind her and tied a piece around her eyes and bound her wrists together. Skylar's other senses kicked in as she listened to the sound around her and the smell and the strange buzzing sensation as Kakashi moved around. She felt him duck his head between her bound arms and place her on his back again as he began to move again. It went cold and smelt earthy as she felt the sun disappear and sound echoing, knowing they had gone underground. Kakashi walked calmly with quite a few turns every now again and Skylar was keeping track just in case. On the last turn he took a few steps before standing her on the ground and removing her bound wrists and closed a door before removing her blindfold. Skylar blinked from the dim light and looked around as surprise crept on her face.

"You are using one of Orochimaru's old hide outs? Brave guys but I guess it was the best option as you have a person on your team that knew the hide outs well plus you can move if you need to like he did without worry as they are protected… Nice." Skylar said, looking around with interest.

"You know a lot but we'll find out about that later. Right now we're both tired and I have to talk to my team about you, the one won't take it easily though and I hope you can prove your story otherwise he will kill you… He's not as easy going as me anymore." Kakashi said with some sadness in his eye and Skylar could only guess it was Naruto he was talking about.

"Don't worry… It's been tough for him and I'm sure he's still the same person but he's hard because of the circumstances you're under right now… Having your friends and comrades turn against you… It must have been hard for all of you." Skylar tried to reassure him. He nodded and snapped back to his previous self.

"Well you'll be staying here for the time being so rest up while you can and I will be locking the door and placing some jutsus on it. I'll bring you some food later and there's a bathroom through there. I'll see you later Skylar." He explained as he walked out and closed and locked the door behind him. Her room was set out like the one Sai used when he went on the first mission to find Sasuke with Team 7. She moved the desk to the other wall next to the door to the bathroom and dropped her bag on it with a thump and removed her cloak and hung it up on the door hook.

She sat on her bed and pulled out her I-pod and began reading up on the information on Naruto before she left. She had an extra battery and a solar panel charger for future usage, as she was sure they didn't have that type of technology there. She started to think about the ten people she would snap out of the Tsukuyomi and how she would do it she didn't know but her father believes in her and she had to start believing in herself otherwise if Naruto has changed so much like Kakashi said, she would be dead in the next twenty-four hours. She already decided on Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura as they could be of the most help with Shikamaru's strategies and Ino and Sakura's healing abilities would be useful. Hinata would be useful with her byakugan as Neji died during the war and either Shino or Sai with their abilities. Maybe Guy, Lee and Gaara but she wasn't sure.

Skylar's head was pounding now so she put her I-pod away and put her head on her pillow after removing her pouches and shuriken holster and putting a kunai under her pillow like her father suggested and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Skylar woke to voices and footsteps getting closer and she could make out the muffled voices to be Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke. She stood up and flinched at her still pounding headache and leaned against the wall facing the door. The door slammed open by Naruto already in his Kyuubi chakra mode with Kakashi and Sasuke behind him. Naruto's eyes scrutinized her and she could feel the buzzing of Naruto's power.

She didn't know what happened next but she felt the buzzing become powerful and dropped into a jazz split with Naruto's fist meeting the wall where her head just was and she swung her leg around and tripped him before scrambling underneath the desk, watching with wide eyes with some fear but also not knowing what just happened.

"Dobe, are you trying to breakdown the hide out?" Sasuke said as he offered his hand to help Naruto up. Naruto dropped out of Kyuubi chakra mode and his face went blank for a second.

"Kurama confirmed she's not under the Tsukuyomi… I must apologise miss Skylar, I tend to act before thinking." Naruto said calmly. Kakashi went over to her and offered his hand, which she took but stayed behind him away from Naruto and Sasuke.

"I-it's okay… I understand, it's hard to trust people easily during these dark times… Just try not to kill me again please?" She asked with a slight shake to her voice. Naruto let out a laugh but it was so different to his carefree one, it was guarded and almost sad and Skylar's heart ached for him. She carefully stepped around Kakashi and stepped towards Naruto as everyone watched carefully. Skylar lifted her hands slowly to his face and placed them gently on his whiskered cheeks before one hand moved to his hair and brushed gently through his golden locks as she let a few tears well up at the serious kid, so different to how he was in the anime.

"What has war done to you… It's heartbreaking." Skylar whispered. Naruto gave a small and sad sigh as he leaned into her one hand for a second before stepping away and Skylar wiped her tears away and became serious again. "I can now tell you my story but I don't think you'll believe it which is understandable as I didn't believe it either." Skylar said as she slid onto her desk and sat. Kakashi took the chair and moved it off to the side while Naruto sat down on the bed and Sasuke leaned against the broken wall. " I come from a different dimension where there is no such thing as ninja's and our lives are ruled by dictatorships, fake democracy and technology. I was a normal eighteen-year-old girl who was still at school for an education… I was teased for my red hair and blue eyes with this purple to them, which isn't normal where I come from. I never knew my parents and was adopted until three months ago my real father appeared… He explained to me that he has been reincarnated from this world to save it and send me here to help save it as he is too weak to do it himself and said he believes in me. He said he sent me back with the ability to bring ten people out of the Tsukuyomi but I don't know what I must do to do it. That's my story." Skylar finished with uncertainty.

"If there's no such thing as ninja's from where you come from then how did you perform that wind jutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"My father remembers his life he had here and I always believed that there was a way to do what you guys do in the ninja world. Most people call it magic but anyway I was well tuned to that side of it and was taught some jutsus to use in the other world before I came here for self defence to find you." Skylar tried to explain.

"What other jutsus do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"I know the dragon jutsus for wind, fire and water as well as the grand fireball and a water wall but the wind also acts on my will and movements… I can't really explain it." Skylar said.

"You look like my mother, an Uzumaki, who was your father Skylar?" Naruto asked harshly.

"He claimed to be the Rikudo Sennin and on the first night I mistook him for being him plus he had the rinnegan, I watched his eyes change in front of me, I doubt it was a trick. His name was Richard Serrin and I'm Skylar Serrin was the name that was left with me at the orphanage." Skylar explained.

"I think you should go under the name of Uzumaki Skylar as it's more believable and safer if anyone was to catch on. Why should we trust you Skylar?" Naruto questioned again.

"Perhaps we should test the theory of her bringing people out of the Tsukuyomi… What do you think Kakashi?" Sasuke said.

"Oh, right… I was wondering why you three weren't affected by the Tsukuyomi?" Skylar asked suddenly.

"Kurama snapped me out of it and it seems Kakashi and Sasuke were saved by their sharingan… I think we should test that theory Sasuke." Naruto said, not taking his eyes off of Skylar with his arms crossed over his chest. Sasuke smirked and left the room quickly.

"Where's he going?" Skylar asked as she watched him move off.

"He's going to get someone so we can try snap him out of Tsukuyomi. Come, we'll meet him in the training area." Naruto said as he walked out and Skylar followed him with Kakashi behind. "By the way, how did you dodge my attack if you've never been trained properly as a ninja?" Naruto questioned with suspicion in his voice.

"I think I can feel people's chakra and I felt your chakra flare slightly and I ducked as a natural reaction then I thought of and offence to get away… It's self-defence training I was given when I was younger that I think saved me." Skylar said, also confused by her actions.

"Does it feel like a buzzing sort of sensation?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah but it's weird… I was able to do this in the other dimension and no one could ever sneak up on me but it's stronger here." Skylar tried to explain while the rest of the walk remained silent until they reached a large pillared room with a snake statue in the end with Sasuke leaning against a metal box with some sort of tubes connected to machines. Naruto turned around in a fluid movement and faced Skylar seriously.

"Okay here's what's going to happen. In that box there is Sabaku no Gaara that was captured soon after the activation of the Tsukuyomi. He is in that box so he can't use his sand and the machines are keeping him unconscious and alive. We will open that box and you have about a minute before he can start attacking with sand and for you to snap him out of the Tsukuyomi." Naruto explained. Skylar's eyes widened and she swallowed hard before composing her face seriously and nodding her understandment. Naruto turned to Sasuke who unlatched the box and played with the machines before stepping away and the box fell open.

Skylar licked her suddenly dry lips and stepped up close to Gaara when his eyes fluttered open, she stumbled back and fell on her ass where her I-pod slid out and began playing out loud. She got up slowly, capturing Gaara's attention and their eyes met and he seemed to become hypnotised by them as he began staring deadly into them. The song that was playing was something she recorded with the piano and a song she wrote one night after a bizarre dream, she swallowed and did the only other thing she could think of and began to sing her song. Her eyes seemed to blur for a second then clear as she remembered everything that had happened to Gaara from flashbacks she had seen from the anime.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were standing with the pillars and watched as she stumbled backwards and a small box fell out her pocket and began playing a song on a piano. They watched in amazement as she gained some courage and stood up to Gaara and began singing, her eyes glowed for a second before shifting into the rinnegan. The air began to whip around her, the flames from the candles grew to blaze and whip around with the wind and water seeped through the ground to join the air and fire. Naruto stumbled backwards with wide eyes as her chakra hit him like a brick wall it felt so clear and pure, like a stream of water or a warm fire on a cold night or the companionable feeling of the wind in a stressful situation. Her voice was so clear like a glass bell above the blaze of the fire, splashing of water and the howling gale of the wind as it pierced through his heart. He could hear Kurama almost purring to the noise as they listened and a smile graced his face for the first time in over a year with tears pouring down his face. As the song came to a calm towards the end, the whirlwind died down as water seeped into the ground again and the flame returned to it's candles and the wind came to a stop and she stood stiff in the same place.

Skylar didn't know what to think as her singing ended and the whirlwind died down. Her vision blurred again and she fell to her knees as she clutched at her painful head. She was dizzy exhausted like she had just run for miles and the splitting headache was pounding. She could feel Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi move up next to her but she tried not to concentrate as it hurt her head more. She peaked open one eye to look to see if Gaara was okay and he was blinking rapidly with a confused expression. She saw his mouth moving and some sound but she couldn't concentrate on what they were saying as she fell gently to her eyes and tried to sleep off the pain and found herself asleep soon afterwards.

Kakashi looked behind him and smiled at what he saw. Naruto had a smile on his face with a spark of life to his once dull eyes that were pouring with tears. Naruto looked up to him as he offered a hand and helped him up, Kakashi responded with an eye smile as the stunned three made their way over to a kneeling Skylar.

"Na-naruto… Sasuke… Kakashi-san… What happened and who is this?" Gaara asked as he looked to each of them and down to Skylar.

"It's good to have you back Gaara. She is the one who saved you from the Tsukuyomi… It's been a year already." Naruto said with a smile and Kakashi picked up the already unconscious Skylar.

"So Madara and Obito succeeded huh? Who is that girl, I could feel her pulling me out of the darkness, almost like that time I died from the Akatsuki… So… Pure?" Gaara said with questioning disbelief. Sasuke undid the chains on Gaara and Naruto helped him to stand up.

"It was amazing… I'll explain everything later but right now we need some rest…. It's good to have you back old friend." Naruto said as he supported Gaara and walking for the rooms with Kakashi carrying Skylar and Sasuke behind them.

"It's good to be back." Gaara said with a smile.

Naruto began explaining what happened when Killer B was killed and the Hachibi was captured and sealed into Obito and his reanimated father with the yin half of the Kyuubi was also captured and that side of the Kyuubi was sealed into Obito as well and the Tsukuyomi was cast. It instantly was cast on everyone including Naruto but Kurama was strong enough to snap Naruto out of it and run with Kakashi and Sasuke behind him as their sharingan managed to cancel it out. They were forced to fight their friends but Gaara had followed them and they managed to capture him in one of Orochimaru's hide outs that Sasuke knew well and knew that box was there and they used it as a last resort. And how no progress had been made between them until Kakashi decided to visit the memorial stone quickly and found Skylar.

Kakashi took the story from there and explained how he met her and how he figured she wasn't affected by the Tsukuyomi and guessed that since the rinnegan showed up in her eyes during the process with Gaara that it was the reason for her being unaffected. He explained how they were nearly caught by Konoha ANBU and how she had saved them and he moved to explain what happened with her story and how it led them to freeing Gaara.

Gaara began to explain what it was like to be under the Tsukuyomi. You were stuck to float endlessly as you wondered who you are and you're purpose of being there as the questions continually showed up with no answers… It was near maddening. Then he felt something warm yet cool at the same and he began to float towards it as his name was called and how his life and memories came back to him as the safe warm feeling enveloped him and pulled him to a light where he ended up waking up to the scene before him. He said that the thought of Naruto's courage and warm heart kept him from loosing faith and staying sane and thanked them and the sleeping girl again before being laid on a bed to rest.

Kakashi and Naruto took Skylar back to her room with her I-pod as they read what it was and placed her on her bed and the I-pod down on the table. They left water and painkillers on her bedside table and stopped to watch her for a while with smiles on their faces.

"She really is special isn't she?" Kakashi said and Naruto hummed in agreement while brushing away a piece of hair and they left her to sleep and find out what food Sasuke was making.

Skylar woke up with a headache and groaned as she rolled over and noticed the water and pills. She still felt tired and noticed the dark rings under her eyes in the waters reflection as she swallowed the pills. She sat but then began humming a tune and twitching with imagined dance movements… She sighed, she always did this whether she was sick or dead tired, her dancing mind worked twenty-four seven and she decided to get up and have a shower.

She hummed out loud then it moved to words as the water soothed her pounding head and exhaustion. She was singing at the top of her voice as she dressed in tight pants with a tight long sleeved shirt that both were a maroon red. She slipped her earphones in and turned over to the song as she began to follow her photographic memory to the training hall. She looked around with caution and curiosity before dancing with flips, spins and fast movements as she turned up the music and began to smile,. Stretching out the kinks in her body.

Kakashi ran down the halls looking for Skylar after finding her room empty. It's not that he didn't trust her, he was worried she had gotten kidnapped or would get lost and there were still places down there they hadn't checked or cleaned of traps. He heard a slight thud and followed it to the training hall where he quickly hid his chakra and hid behind a pillar to watch with fascination. She had a smile and white ear plug things playing music in her ears but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the perfection of her flips and dips onto haunches and up again into another kick or flip, it was a dance so delicate yet deadly. The moves were done with force and perfection almost taijutsu and were completely silent to the trained ear except for a foot fall every now and again from a flip not done perfectly right. She acted too much like a ninja for her own good without realising it and she could be trained quickly and easily into a deadly ninja. Kakashi was grinning behind his mask as he heard the change of music, which influenced her moves. It was a heavy rock with a fast beat and that's when he saw it, perfect taijutsu with open palm thrusts instead of fists. He uncovered his chakra and she immediately sensed him and pulled out her earphones, looking around calmly and barely out of breath.

"Kakashi, is that you?" She called out carefully and he stepped out of the shadows with an eye smile.

"You're getting good… What was that you were doing?" He asked as he stepped next to her.

"It's just a mixture of dance techniques that fit nicely together, I just needed to do it and started to twitch so I remembered my way here and started to dance… Did I do something wrong?" She asked carefully, her face dropping like a kicked puppies.

"No you didn't. I just got worried when I found your room empty that's all this hide out isn't cleaned out properly yet. Can you dance like that again I want to test something." Kakashi said with something hidden in his voice. Skylar stepped back with a guarded nod, unplugged her earphones and lay her I-pod on the ground to play out as she started the song again. She concentrated to the music and began to dance again. Kakashi pulled up his hitai-ate and opened his sharingan to start to move with her movements. He just dodged, flipped and blocked her palms and she watched with confusion and Kakashi began to throw some hits into it as well and Skylar blocked like she was taught in a self-defence class she took but fumbled with the next movement.

Kakashi noticed her stumble but told her to carry on and she did with determination as her movements became more random but still fluid, landing some soft hits to Kakashi to his surprise. Naruto and Gaara were walking down the corridors to find what was taking Kakashi and Skylar so long and followed their chakra to the training hall where hits could be heard and they tensed and suppressed their chakra as they got closer and couldn't believe what they saw. Kakashi had his sharingan open and barely dodging against Skylar as she moved with relentless attacks and dodging his hits. Kakashi dodged a leg sweep but wasn't quick enough to recover as she stood up and a roundhouse kick to his chest set him flying backwards. Gaara manipulated his sand and caught Kakashi while Naruto was on her in a spark of orange, holding her down with a knee to her middle of her shoulder blades and her arms held behind her back with a rasen-shuriken at the ready. Kakashi stood up and panicked when he saw the deadly intent in Naruto's eyes as he held Skylar face down who luckily had stayed still and wasn't moving.

"Naruto, calm down, we were just training, it's all right now put the rasen-shuriken away." Kakashi said as he stepped slowly towards Naruto. Naruto looked down at Skylar who had submitted to him and was relaxed with her chakra calm and let the rasen-shuriken go but didn't let go of her. Naruto studied her closer and noticed her face and he was shocked at his own action as he instantly moved to the other side of the training hall and had exited Kyuubi chakra mode. He became angry at himself as he thought about the look she gave him. It was open and submissive but so trusting at the same time yet guarded for her life, she would defend herself if pushed and he doubted his abilities against hers… He heard Kurama snort at this thought before he slid down the pillar and sat with his back resting against it, looking anywhere but at Skylar.

Skylar felt Naruto before he was on her and could have dodged but that would have hurt the situation so she let him take her down and hold her down. She calmed herself as she relaxed in his hold and held no expression in her face. The screech of the rasen-shuriken was the most scariest sound as she braced for its attack but she heard it die down and she was released and felt Naruto had moved far away. Kakashi helped her up and checked her over before stopping his flurried movements and saying she was fine in a stern tone and let her eyes land on Naruto's hunched form.

Gaara was torn between the scene in front of him as he set Kakashi down. He wanted to help Skylar strangely but he didn't want to hurt Naruto either so he opted to just watching and was surprised to see her being held down like that. No ninja would submit so easily to being held down and dangled between life and death so easily. He noticed Naruto's instant regret as he sat by the pillar and felt pity for his friend… He had changed and was so hurt from the war that he wanted to help Naruto in any way he could but knew Skylar was the key to getting the world back and lighting the fire back in Naruto. He went over to Naruto and helped the numb teen up and left for the kitchen, leaving Kakashi with Skylar.

"He hates me now." Skylar said when she felt they were far enough away. Kakashi placed his hands firmly on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. She swallowed and refused to cry.

"He doesn't hate you but he probably hates himself for hurting you. He's become very protective of Sasuke and I and he didn't read the situation correctly." Kakashi reassured her and slid his hitai-ate over his eye again. Skylar noticed the deep gash through his Konoha hitai-ate and then noticed the hitai-ate of the Allied Shinobi Force around his arm.

"I'm sorry it's turned out like this… It must have been hard to cut your ties with Konoha." Skylar said suddenly with tears in her eyes and her lips pulled into a thin line and looked down. Kakashi was taken back by what she said and his curiosity got the better of him.

"What do you know of our lives and how do you know them?" Kakashi asked as he wrapped a protective arm over her shoulder and led her towards the kitchen.

"This may sound strange but I know everything about everyone as I have watched it happen. You see, in my dimension your stories are a very popular manga and anime, mainly following Naruto from when he graduated the academy to the war but it also explains the story of the people he's close to. I know your story, loosing your teammates so suddenly and retreating into yourself… It's understandable. You haven't changed and neither has Sasuke or Gaara but Naruto… He's like a completely broken person, his spirit is dampened and nearly dead, his blue and expressive eyes have become dull and tired and he talks too grown up but at least one thing hasn't changed." Skylar said as she leaned into Kakashi and let her tears fall.

"And what is that?" Kakashi asked before they got to the kitchen.

"His fierce loyalty and his acting before thinking… He's still in there somewhere." Skylar said with a smile before walking into the kitchen without Kakashi. He smiled and sighed.

"I believe you are the only one who can bring him back Skylar." He said softly as he continued into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. They ate in silence and from left to right sat Kakashi, Naruto, Gaara, Skylar and then Sasuke. It was deadly silent as Sasuke sat back against the chair and crossed his arms across his chest and tapped, surprisingly annoyed at the silence. He watched how Kakashi looked between Naruto and Skylar and Gaara did the same thing. He heard from Gaara what happened and watched how Naruto and Skylar avoided each other's gazes. His jaw clenched and unclenched as it became uncomfortable as they finished eating… he wasn't very hungry. He jumped up eagerly when everyone had finished eating and cleaned the table while everyone eyed him with surprise and suspicion from Skylar.

"I want the rest of this hide out cleared if we have nine more people to save… Let's go Gaara, Kakashi… Dobe and Dobe number two, stay here." Sasuke ordered.

"Teme, don't you think it would be better if I go?" Naruto said back.

"No… Stay here… Both of you." He ordered and the three of them left with a shrug from Kakashi.

"What's with him?" Skylar mumbled with annoyance and began picking at her sleeve, avoiding Naruto's gaze.

"I don't know but he'll beat the shit out of us if we move so we better stay here." Naruto mumbled out, avoiding Skylar's gaze as he picked at the table. Skylar had pulled a thread loose on her clothing and it wouldn't break so she pulled out a kunai, making Naruto look up and watch her curiously. She placed her arm on the table and pulled the thread so it lay out along the table as well. She took the kunai, aimed and stabbed it down to cut the thread only to stab her sleeve instead and find herself stuck to the table. She heard something mumble from Naruto and looked up to see him trying to hold in his laughter. When their eyes met they both packed out into laughter, breaking the tension. They calmed down a bit and she tried to pull the kunai out ending up ripping her sleeve out of it and them ending in laughter again.

Naruto stood up and went next to her, held the table down with one hand and pulled the kunai out with the other and laying it on the table, away from Skylar when she tried to reach for it. She pouted and Naruto thought it was cute and brought it closer before pulling it away from her grasp at the last second, making her pout again like a kid and Naruto laughed.

Seeing the sign of weakness, she jumped from her chair and tackled him to the ground. He held the kunai above his head and against the floor while she sat on his stomach and reached for the kunai while Naruto laughed more and tried to stretch further as he could feel her hands touch his wrists. He wiggled and made her loose her balance and fall off to the side. She rolled to her feet quickly while Naruto pushed back on his shoulders and flipped up onto his feet. They watched each other and Naruto dangled the kunai in front of her teasingly with a grin. She narrowed her eyes with a determined pout.

"Come on, you can dodge me at top speed but you can't get a kunai back from me at my normal speed… What kind of ninja are you?" Naruto teased.

"That was different, I was fighting for my life!" Skylar said with happy annoyance. Naruto grinned and got into a feral stance that made Skylar shiver.

"Like now?" Naruto asked with a deep and serious but still playful tone. Skylar's eyes widened before she began to run back to her room with Naruto close behind. She managed to get to her room but Naruto was to close to slam the door closed so she dove under her blanket and Naruto landed on top of her and began to tickle her after throwing the kunai into a wall. She wiggled and squealed and laughed and Naruto was laughing so much he was getting out of breath and his cheeks began to hurt.

They had been searching the hide out and had one last room to do, which wasn't rigged at all. They began making their way back to the kitchen when they saw a flash of maroon and red and then a flash of orange and heard laughing? They looked at each other and they all had the confused expression on their faces. Sasuke led the way, following the laughing and came up to Skylar's door, which was open and heard squealing and laughter. They stopped at the door and watched with amusement as Naruto laughed like he use to and tickled the wiggling Skylar.

"Naruto, hahahaha, stop, hahahahahaha, they… they're hahaha WATCHING!" Skylar managed to shout out between laughing and out of breath. Naruto stopped and Skylar calmed down with a few laughs and pulled the blanket down to look if she was right and there stood three very shocked people but Kakashi's eye stood out from the rest as it twitched. Naruto was frozen with a hard blush as he peaked behind him and yelped when he snapped his face forward again and noticed where he was sitting… He was straddling Skylar's waist and blushed harder. Skylar rolled her eyes and pushed him back off of her.

"What are you looking at?" Skylar shouted and threw a pillow. Sasuke and Gaara moved quickly out of its path and the pillow hit Kakashi dead square on his face. Skylar and Naruto held back a laugh when the pillow slid off of his still twitching face.

"Naruto… I'm giving you five seconds to run before I catch up… One…" Kakashi began counting and Naruto ran and Kakashi chased him without finishing his counting. Skylar smiled and laughed silently and shook her head before standing up and brushing out her butt length red hair to fix it. Gaara and Sasuke had moved off to the kitchen and Kakashi caught up as she heard him.

"One Thousand Years of Death!" Kakashi yelled and you heard Naruto yell afterwards. Skylar laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

She woke up a little while later. Her heart was beating rapidly and she had woken up with a scream. Ice cold sweat poured off of her and her heartbeat was pounding in her ears rapidly as she breathed in pants.

"What the hell was that?" Skylar questioned with confusion. She tried to remember her dream but it was fuzzy and jumbled up. That's when she felt it… People in the base and moving swiftly. She jumped up and dressed quickly and put on her weapon pouches before walking down the passages to the others rooms. She was focused on the chakra she could feel and never expected for someone who could conceal their chakra to appear as two masked ANBU appeared in front of her at the T-junction.

"Fire style: Grand Fireball jutsu." Skylar rushed through hand seals and sent a fireball for them and it hit them dead on, killing them instantly. She removed their charred masks and released the breath she had been holding… No one she knew. She ran down the passages carefully as she watched and focused on the chakra signatures. She came to the training hall and was cornered between four ANBU and she crouched like a scared and cornered animal.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Skylar questioned them.

"We want you to return to Konoha with us." One of them said.

"And if I do, all of you better leave with me and leave my friends alone, I can sense how many are here and I know if they leave with me or not and you better keep your promise or I'll kill myself, all the way back to Konoha, all of you, no exceptions." Skylar said in a rushed panic.

"If that is what you wish." Another ANBU said and instantly all of the chakra signatures gathered around her. Skylar's gut was telling her that wasn't all of them.

"All of them!" She growled out like a caged animal and some more appeared. They placed chains around her, which began sapping her chakra and she felt weak as they exited the hide out and made their way back to Konoha. They walked for two days straight with no rest as they entered through the gates of Konoha and up to the grand Hokage Tower.

Two ANBU held her as they entered Tsunade's office and there stood Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Inoichi, Ibiki and Shikaku. She swallowed as Tsunade sat down in her chair and she was pushed to sit in a chair in front of Tsunade's desk. Skylar had to admit that she was terrified of the people standing there in real life and knowing what they could do made it worse.

"What is your name girl?" Tsunade asked her.

"Uzumaki Skylar Tsunade-sama." Skylar answered as bravely as she could.

"Where do you come from?" Tsunade asked and Inoichi stood behind her and placed a hand on her temples.

"Relax, this is to make sure you're telling the truth." He said. Skylar nodded and swallowed.

"Another dimension, I think I was teleported here." Skylar answered.

"Where were you teleported from?" Tsunade asked a bit harsher, not getting the answer she wanted.

"A place called New York City in the other dimension Tsunade-sama." Skylar answered, swallowing nervously.

"Why were you teleported here?" Ibiki asked.

"A man said that someone needed help and before I knew it I was teleported here, he had a similar resemblance to the Rikudo Sennin." Skylar said and began to shake.

"Why did you leave with missing nin and attack the ANBU when they wanted to help you Skylar?" Tsunade asked.

"The man, Hatake Kakashi said he would help me around and I trusted him but the ANBU felt threatening so I lashed out at them." Skylar answered truthfully.

"Are you a ninja Skylar?" Shikaku asked.

"I was never trained as one but I have some skills to survive but I have poor chakra control and I suck with weapons." She answered thinking of the memory with Naruto, which made her want to cry.

"Did you meet the other missing nin?" Inoichi asked from behind her.

"No."

"Don't lie to me girl!" Inoichi warmed as some pain hit her temples from his fingers. She knew that was Obito and Madara speaking somewhere.

"Yes… Yes I did… Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and their prisoner Sabaku no Gaara." She said quickly as the pain intensified and she began crying as she ratted out her new found friends.

"That's enough for today. Sakura will show you around and watch you. Dismissed." Tsunade ordered. Ibiki, Shikaku and Inoichi left while Shizune removed the chains and placed a chakra suppressor band on her arm. She stood up and bowed to Tsunade with a hard expression before leaving with Sakura. Skylar began weighing out the pros and cons of being with Sakura, she could get information and hopefully snap her out of the Tsukuyomi while they still acted until they could escape and try to find Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Gaara again.

"So Skylar, what do you want to do in the great village of Konoha?" Sakura asked happily. That was not how Sakura acts and she knew it. Madara was playing good cop bad cop and was using Sakura.

"Do you know of a private place with a piano… It always calms me down… If you don't mind." Skylar asked innocently with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, I know of a place just follow me." Sakura said, taking her hand and dragging her… This was the Sakura she knew. She was dragged to Yamanaka Flower shop and decided to try to rope Ino in as well while she could.

"What do you want Forehead Girl?" Ino sneered at Sakura.

"Mind if I borrow your piano upstairs… Skylar here wants to use it… Ino-pig." Sakura said back with a vein on her forehead popping up. Ino hopped up and came up to Skylar and held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Skylar, I'm Yamanaka Ino… Mind if I come to listen as well, I just love the sound of a piano." Ino said with a bitchy voice, trying to piss Sakura off.

"Sure, it is your piano after all Ino and it's nice to meet you to." Skylar said shaking her hand and following the girls upstairs to Ino's room where a keyboard sat. Skylar told them to sit on the bed as she turned the keyboard to face them. She breathed deeply and began to play, instantly snaring the girls into her eye contact and she began to sing and again her eyes blurred and became clear before remembering their friendship and pasts. She ended the song and her head began pounding again.

"What the hell happened… Why am I in my room when there's a war going on… What are you doing here Sakura and who's this?" Ino asked in confusion.

"Long story short since my head hurts… The Tsukuyomi has been cast… Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Gaara weren't affected and I saved you from that damn jutsu… Please stay here until we can sort this out and stop my head from pounding." Skylar asked. Sakura got up and began checking her over while walking her to the bed to lay down while Ino went to fetch some painkillers and water from the bathroom.

Naruto woke up to late and they were gone with Skylar. He was currently pacing the training hall with Kakashi, Gaara and Sasuke damning themselves. Kakashi had watched as Skylar bartered their freedom for her and Naruto's clone was currently following Skylar's chakra signature.

"Calm down Idiot, we'll find her." Sasuke tried to calm him down.

"Yeah and when we do she might be dead Bastard." Naruto growled out as he waited. "This hide out has been compromised… Is there another we can go to after rescuing Skylar Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, there's hundreds of them all over, where do you want to relocate to this time?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"Otogakure has been compromised so why not into Hi no Kuni's boarders, it will be easier to get our friends out and have them broken out of the Tsukuyomi… Is there a good place there?" Naruto asked and Sasuke smirked which gave Naruto his answer. "Okay, once my clone confirms Konoha has her and she's still alive, we'll move to the new hide out and plan from there… You guys ready to leave?" Naruto asked with a smirk as he got his confirmation from his clone. They all nodded and quickly went to get their things with Naruto stopping in Skylar's room to gather her things and they were off.

"Okay, the pain has faded a bit now." Skylar said, sitting up slowly with Sakura and Ino's help.

"Okay, now please enlighten us… What the hell is going on?" Sakura asked sweetly then changing serious.

"After Killer B was killed, Minato who had the Kyuubi's yin half was captured and absorbed into Obito, making him powerful enough to cast the Tsukuyomi. Kakashi and Sasuke's sharingan stopped them from being affected and the Kyuubi snapped Naruto out of it but the army turned on them and they retreated to one of Orochimaru's old hide outs with Gaara following them… This was a year ago. They captured Gaara and Kept him locked up. I showed up a while ago from another dimension after being told I had the power to save this world and I was teleported here when I met Kakashi at the memorial stone. He took me back with them and I told them my story and I am able to snap ten people out of the Tsukuyomi and I saved Gaara as a test and I saved you two as you'll be useful but right now I'm Konoha's prisoner and Sakura is watching me… I'm sure you know the rest." Skylar explained to the two dumbfounded girls.

"No way, so the past year hasn't been a dream then?" Ino said with disbelief and Skylar nodded.

"What do we do now?" Sakura asked.

"They have probably realised I have gone and already traced me back here. They will relocate and probably try to get in touch with me some how. I need to take this opportunity to get seven more valuable people on our side while still acting normally and the only way to snap people out of it is my song… What do you think we should do first?" Skylar asked, the knew their teammates and friends better.

"We should visit the memorial stone as much as possible as you first met Kakashi there and they will probably try there first before searching the rest of the village for you. If we don't find them there, we'll go from there with the choosing of the other seven people and try to escape." Sakura said.

"Alright, good plan. Now you guys acted pretty normal so carry on and Sakura can continue to keep watch on me for Tsunade. I want you to report everything as Tsunade might become suspicious if she has an ANBU trailing us." Let's go girls." Skylar said with a smile and they all went back to normal. Ino to work and Sakura and Skylar went to the memorial stone.

They guys got to the new hide out and worked out a plan of action. Kakashi and Naruto's clone will infiltrate like Kakashi did the last time with Kakashi transformed into a kid and Naruto's clone transported into a widowed woman and they'll start at the memorial stone.

Kakashi snuck them in easily and they transformed. Naruto picked Kakashi up and went to the memorial as a crying woman and sure enough there stood Skylar with Sakura. Kakashi ran to the stone and touched it lovingly and looked into Skylar's eye and she caught on quickly, recognising the chakra before it was suppressed again and Naruto went to the stone, still crying. Skylar was watching the 'kid' touching the stone and noticed a code forming by his hand blocking out letters. The first one said: 'You fine.'

"I'm sorry for your loss miss." Skylar said, touching the stone saying 'Yes.' The 'kid began touching it again saying; 'Guard.' And he looked at Sakura.

"Thank you for your kind words young one." The woman said back before crying again. Skylar touched the stone and said: 'Yes' and 'No'. The kid pouted and she continued to spell 'Haruno, Yamanaka out'.

"Who did you loose?" Skylar asked. The kid asked 'who else.' And she sent back a 'no one.' And he touched again.

"I lost both my son and husband in that war… I miss them everyday." The woman continued to cry. The kid spelt 'close' then 'base' then 'fire'. He moved to point at surnames: 'Nara, Might, Rock, Hyuuga.' Then at other letters: 'Sai' 'two rookies Haruno.'. And she understood with a hug for the kid and tickled him and he laughed and whispered one week into her ear.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I hope life becomes easier soon." Skylar said as she moved away with Sakura.

"What was up with that kid?" Sakura asked so it didn't look suspicious.

"He looks to be slightly ADD and autistic, he can't help it and he expresses himself in other ways. Obviously not an academy student." Skylar replied with a smile with a hint of a smirk as did Sakura.

Kakashi returned back with good news as he walked into the base and found the others in a room with some couches in it.

"How did it go Kakashi-san?" Gaara asked.

"Perfectly, she caught on quickly. She was being watched by Sakura and an ANBU in a nearby tree but he didn't see anything. Sakura and Ino have both been snapped out of it and I gave her the other names we discussed earlier and she understood before moving off. Sakura will help her with the other two choices we have left and I gave her one week before I return to the stone. Now we just have to trust in her, Sakura and Ino… So what do you want to do first?" Kakashi asked as he relaxed on the couch.

Skylar sat outside of Tsunade's office as Sakura gave her report. Skylar sighed as she looked around and began how the hell she was going to get seven people in one week: Shikamaru, Sai, Guy, Lee, Hinata and two more. Then the hard part came, getting them out without anyone noticing or following. She watched as ninja passed her by in a dead sort of manner, following a routine like they do everyday under control. Of coarse Madara and Obito would watch the rookie eleven and the Kages under close watch being close to the traitors they want to destroy and she wouldn't be surprised if she had been discovered already. Sakura came out and looked as cool as ever as Skylar got up to follow her and they walked silently on the busy streets and back to the Yamanaka Flower shop and Ino was sitting behind the reception desk with her dad who gave Skylar the chills. They exchanged a few words before Ino said a good-bye to her father and they walked out together.

"They've already chosen most of them: Shikamaru, Sai, Guy, Lee and Hinata, we have two more to choose." Skylar whispered to them and covering it with wiping her nose with a cough at the end.

"What about Shino?" Sakura suggested.

"His bugs, I don't know if they'll react and we can't take that risk." Skylar said.

"What about Temari or Kankuro?" Sakura suggested next.

"To hard to get to, we're here now and choosing compatible people would be a good choice." Skylar reminded them.

"What about Kiba?" Ino suggested.

"Then we have used our two choices, Kiba and Akamaru are a package deal and two people. We can either go with them or Choji and Tenten, it's or only choices, it would be unfair to Kurenai and her new born son and pretty useless and any jonin missing would be obvious. We only know a few other jonin but Kakashi specifically said rookie eleven. So we have Kiba and Akamaru or Choji and Tenten, you guys choose accordingly." Skylar suggested and they sat down at barbeque for lunch.

"Our next problem is getting them together and snapping them out of it without anyone figuring it out. Preferably in private and all at once. Shikamaru, Guy and Lee will be easy to snag and perhaps Hinata and Kiba with Akamaru… All that leaves is Sai… Have you seen him recently?" Skylar asked under the hiss of the barbeque.

"Now that I think about it no." Ino said and Sakura also shook her head. "But leave the gathering to me, I have a plan… So definitely Kiba and Akamaru then?" Ino asked and Skylar nodded her head before they went silent to eat.

Over the next five days, Skylar had been questioned multiple times and Sakura continued to give her reports, leaving their faith in Ino's hand who had planned the whole thing and they had to meet at her house while her parents went away on a flower business trip and a mission while she gave an excuse not to go.

Skylar was dragged into her home and the lights were instantly turned on as she began to play and everyone became mesmerized by her eyes and song. The song ended and everyone seemed confused for a while before Ino called their attention by knocking against a glass with a spoon.

"You have all be specially chosen by our new friend Skylar here who will now explain what is going on… Skylar?" Ino said, moving off to the side, leaving Skylar to explain to the crowd.

"You have all been placed under the Tsukuyomi now for over a year and forced to believe Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi are rogue nins. I was given the ability to break the Tsukuyomi for the purpose of stopping it for good and you have all been chosen." Skylar explained as it all dawned on their faces and they became serious.

"There's only nine of us." Kiba pointed out.

"Yes but there is one more person who is currently with Naruto and them, its Gaara. Now we have two days before Kakashi returns to get the confirmation… The only problem is getting out without suspicion. Does anyone have any ideas?" Skylar asked, hopeful.

"Going two by two would be the best strategy. Sakura and Sai, Ino and I, Guy-sensei with Lee and Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata as it will raise the least suspicion going in our original teams but our last problem is getting you out… I heard you and Kaka-sensei were ambushed by ANBU last time." Shikamaru stated.

"Kakashi knows how to get in and out without being seen. Perhaps he should get everyone out first and leave Sakura and Sai for last. While everyone is escaping, they should leave traps behind for Kakashi and I to use to make our get away… This can only be finalized on the actual day with Kakashi, I don't want to risk information leakage. Any more thoughts on this Shikamaru?" Skylar asked.

"I see your point. Leaving clones behind will be wise and they will be released once we get far enough away… Sai, because of your skills and being the last few out, can you handle that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure, ink clones will be the sturdiest. How do you want to plan it out?" Sai asked.

"Using the replacement technique would be the easiest for this. Guy and Lee should go first and use the excuse of paying their respects for Neji then Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru for moral support for Hinata. Then Ino and I for Asuma-sensei while Sakura and Sai train in the regular training field. They should leave as a four man cell with Kaka-sensei… It will be the least suspicious but still suspicious, this will have to go smoothly to work and not get caught half way. Guy and Lee will be doing early morning training and swap with their clones then pay their respect and pass Sakura and Sai as they come to the training grounds for practise. Hinata and Kiba should walk with Akamaru when they just happen to pass by and swap with their clones before moving off. Ino and I will stop by as Skylar and her are 'friends' and we'll swap there while we visit the memorial for Asuma-sensei. As soon as Kaka-sensei show up we will have to get moving as soon as possible and the last two teams should leave traps with Akamaru to guide them through swiftly but safely… Does everyone understand the plan?" Shikamaru asked, pointing to a white board he used to explain with pictures for Guy and Lee just in case. Everyone understood and they went their separate ways for the two days and were told to pack using scrolls as bags would be too obvious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Everything went as planned as Skylar watched Sakura and Sai training and the last to leave. Skylar kept watch at the memorial and the woman and kid showed up again. Skylar stood up and walked over to them. The kid began with touching the stone again.

"So you come here every week ma'am?" Skylar asked as she read 'talked Nara plan okay.'.

"I come here as often as possible, what are you doing here?" The lady asked. Skylar put her hand on the rock and spelled 'say when Haruno Sai swapped now.'

"That's nice it must get lonely." Skylar said with a smile.

"It does. I like your company young one." The lady said with a smile. "I must get going, let's go Sakumo." The lady said to the boy and walked off with the boy who winked at Skylar who used the replacement technique like practised and swapped with her waiting clone. Kakashi transformed into himself under cover and the lady poofed away. Kakashi threw her onto his back and they began with full speed in a sort of a zigzag. The explosions began behind her but they didn't stop and Skylar could feel their followers slowing down and giving up and she smiled, the plan worked.

They stopped at a rock formation that opened with some hand seals from Kakashi and they entered and waited for it to close before they continued to where the group was gathered and Kakashi kept her on his back.

"You can let me down now." Skylar said and Kakashi just chuckled.

"No not yet, I enjoy carrying you on my back." Kakashi said.

"I'll learn to run like you soon you know… Wait, why do you like having me on your back, you seem to be very protective of me?" Skylar asked with amused suspicion.

"I know you'll learn soon so I'm savouring it. Your eyes have become completely purple now and you remind me a lot like Kushina-nee chan and I can't help but feel protective of you. I guess I feel like an older brother to you and Naruto now…" He said with a distance to his voice and let her off his back. Skylar smiled before giving Kakashi a hug, which he returned.

"Thanks, within this short time, you've become like family to me, even better than the one I had before and you can continue to be my protective nii-san Kakashi." Skylar said with a grin and Kakashi gave an eye smile before joining the celebration and reunion.

Ino and Sakura were hanging on to Sasuke who wasn't looking amused. Gaara, Sai and Shikamaru were talking quietly in a corner. Guy and Lee were talking happily with Naruto and Hinata was standing just off from the conversation with Kiba and Akamaru. Skylar smiled at the sight and Kakashi came up and slung his arm over her shoulders.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Guy and Lee properly." Kakashi said as he dragged her over to them and stood with Naruto.

"Yosh, my eternal rival, I knew you couldn't be a traitor! You are to hip and cool." Guy said with his nice guy pose and sparkling smile… It really did sparkle in real life.

"It's good to see that you're safe Skylar." Naruto said to her with a small smile and she returned it with a nod and smile back.

"It's nice to officially meet you, Guy and Lee, my full name is Uzumaki Skylar." She said with a big smile to the both of them.

"Uzumaki?… Naruto-kun, are you two related?" Lee asked Naruto.

"Probably somewhere far back in our ancestry but not immediate family…. Luckily." He said, the last part coming out as a breath of air that Skylar completely missed but no one else did. Kakashi's eye began to twitch again and Guy and Lee just grinned.

"Yosh, she does look a lot like Kushina-san did." Guy said in his loud and boisterous voice.

"Sorry to interrupt the celebration but this hide out is still full of traps. We would like to clean it out as soon as possible." Gaara suggested coolly.

"I don't think we should stay in Hi no Kuni after the little stunt we've just pulled, they'll be after us even worse than before, especially once they find out I've gone as well and they've been broken out of the Tsukuyomi." Skylar said.

"I agree, I don't have a good feeling about staying here. Where is the most off the map hide out Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"The Iron Wall hide out, it's mainly a prison and the place where most of Orochimaru's experiments took place. It's off the cost of Hi no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni and it has a lot of genjutsu and traps set up around it to protect it." Sasuke suggested coolly.

"Sasuke should go with a group first to show Naruto how to deactivate them and he could leave clones behind for two more groups. Any suggestions on the groups Kaka-sensei?" Shikamaru suggested.

"There's fourteen of us all together. I think for the first group it should be Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Sai in case there is something wrong with the hide out. Next group should be Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Shikamaru and Lee. The last group will be with Skylar, Sakura, Gaara, Guy and Myself because she will be the likely targeted now that Madara and Tobi have spotted her and have probably figured out that she's the one behind all of this and a threat to his plan." Kakashi suggested. "The first group will proceed to clearing out the hide out while the second group will wait and provide back up for the last team if necessary and using Naruto's clones, he can be alerted quickly for the first team. We should leave in eight-hour intervals with a clone of Naruto's positioned with a transformation at each hour interval. Team one should leave at three in the morning, Team two at eleven and the last team at seven, using the cover of darkness just in case." Kakashi said.

"I suggest swapping Kiba and Akamaru with Guy-sensei as it would be safer that way Kaka-sensei. It's a solid plan and the best we have right now in such circumstances." Shikamaru said.

"Good idea, Skylar can ride on Akamaru then." Kakashi said.

"Skylar's not a ninja?!" Some of them said with panic and surprise.

"I'm a ninja in very quick training okay?" Skylar said with annoyance.

"She's still learning but at a very rapid rate. Her taijutsu is perfect but still a little hesitant she landed a hit on me perfectly with me using the sharingan. And she knows a few ninjutsu techniques but they tend to be a little excessive." Kakashi explained.

"Yeah, and she sucks with weaponry." Naruto said and him and Skylar began to laugh and everyone looked a bit confused.

"Only four rooms have been cleaned out so everyone will be sharing for tonight. How should the sleeping arrangements plan out?" Gaara asked.

"We'll place Ino, Sakura and Hinata together. Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba and Akamaru together. Gaara, Sasuke, Guy and lee together and Naruto, Skylar and I together… Any problems?" Kakashi dared them to complain about Skylar being with Naruto and himself and everyone could feel it and see it the way he still had his arm over her shoulder protectively. No one complained and he eye smiled.

"Perhaps we should get a training program sorted for Skylar soon if we are to go up against Madara and Tobi." Kiba suggested.

"That would make sense, we may need her to fight with us and she may be very talented if she's progressing quickly." Gaara added. Skylar became worried and swallowed nervously. Naruto put his shoulder against hers and he smiled encouragingly.

"Okay then. Everyone get some rest, Shikamaru and I will stay awake with Skylar to plan some training for her." Kakashi said. Everyone nodded and started to follow Sasuke and Gaara to the rooms. Kakashi, Shikamaru sat down at the kitchen table and took out a note pad and Shikamaru drew a few things first before they started.

"What's her full range of abilities Kaka-sensei?" Shikamaru asked.

"Her flexibility is above average. Her strength and taijutsu are average but she needs work on taijutsu front. Speed is unknown and her ninjutsu abilities are below average." Kakashi said and Shikamaru took note. Kakashi dug though some pockets and found the slips of paper she recognised when Naruto learned his affinity. He handed one to her and eye smiled. "Just focus some chakra into it and we'll discover your affinity and work from there." Kakashi encouraged. She nodded and focused on the paper with some chakra and the paper cut in half, which didn't surprise Skylar.

"Another wind nature huh?" Shikamaru said as he wrote down some more things.

"Looks like it… And one more thing Shikamaru, Skylar can sense chakra signatures as well and distinguish between them." Kakashi said, Shikamaru nodded as he wrote furiously.

"My chakra nature isn't all that surprising and I probably already know my second, third and maybe forth." Skylar said dreamily as she tried to read what Shikamaru was writing.

"How do you think that?" Kakashi asked curiously and even Shikamaru was curious at the answer and had stopped writing.

"Well I always felt a connection to the wind and could control it so some extent then fire reacts to me then water and sometimes lightning during a storm… It's just a guess though." She said with a shrug.

"What about earth?" Shikamaru asked as he carried on writing furiously.

"I could never get something to grow so I guess not but I could always feel it's energy some how and it's huge and so… how can I put it… peaceful I guess?" She said with a smile as she remembered sitting in a grassy field and enjoying the sun and the feel of grass and soil underneath and it felt peaceful. Shikamaru and Kakashi shared a look and Skylar was feeling worried.

"Should I fetch him?" Shikamaru asked and was gone in a flash as soon as Kakashi nodded.

"What's that about? Who is he fetching?" Skylar asked.

"I told Shikamaru your whole story when I saw him and your abilities. He's gone to fetch Naruto, we want to test a theory quickly… He's going to be a bit grumpy if he's just fallen asleep though so be prepared." Kakashi said.

"Oh is that why he attacked me on the first day… It makes perfect senses." Skylar said with dry sarcasm and Kakashi just laughed. Shikamaru walked in with Naruto dragging his feet behind him and sat down hard in a chair.

"What is this about sage mode?" Naruto questioned with a yawn.

"Sage mode?… You don't think I could actually use it… That's impossible." Skylar said with confusion.

"Naruto please explain the feeling of senjutsu and natural chakra." Kakashi asked him.

"Sure… It feels very peaceful and light and just makes you want to smile. Sage mode gives you unbelievable abilities of superhuman strength and power but I can only use it for five minutes at a time." Naruto explained with another yawn.

"Thanks Naruto, you can go back to bed now." Shikamaru said and Naruto mumbled and went to bed. "We can test that theory later, right now her immediate training is more important but she could try it a few times since Tobi is weak against senjutsu as we found out before everything got fucked up." Shikamaru said and put his pencil down. " Guy-sensei and Lee can take her taijutsu training under your supervision since you know her style already. You and Sasuke can train her with ninjutsu and chakra control with Hinata's byakugan and she can have a few goes with senjutsu with Naruto and help her with chakra sensing with the Kyuubi. The other basics will be left up to you Kaka-sensei… I don't think she would be able to handle Guy and you two trust each other so it's the easiest option… I'm going to bed now, night." Shikamaru said, tearing the paper off and folding it to place it into a pocket as he walked off to his room.

"How good is your aim?" Kakashi asked with mischief glinting in his eye.

"I'm something called a crack shot, I can be on target every time. What are you planning?" Skylar asked suspiciously.

"Want to do some weapons practice right now… I'm not tired and I can see you're not either. We can practise in here using the table… What do you say?" He asked.

"Fine but don't blame me if Sasuke doesn't like what we do to the table or the rest of the kitchen… It's all your fault if he asks." Skylar said as she stood up and flipped the table to lay on two legs with the top facing sideways. Kakashi engraved a bulls-eye target and they began with the basics.

Their weapon practice turned into an all out brawl between the two. It started with throwing shuriken and kunai at the target and Skylar was a crack shot. Kakashi began bumping her as she tried to throw and she ignored it to a point where she just cracked and turned on him as it turned into a taijutsu battle with Kakashi laughing and Skylar getting redder with frustration.

Naruto watched with amusement from the door and Sasuke's eye was twitching as the two leaned against the table that was still in one piece… The only thing that came out in one piece. Skylar noticed them first and elbowed Kakashi in the ribs.

"Ow… Come on, you got a nice kick in there earlier… Oh…" Kakashi said rubbing his rib and noticing Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Sai now watching as well. "Morning guys… Well you see a pack of rabid dogs came in the base last night and Skylar and I had to defend the base so we lured them in here…" Kakashi said, as he rubbed the back of his head with an eye smile.

"Liar." Naruto mumbled as he moved into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"If that was true… Which it isn't then why is there shuriken in the roof and down the hall?" Sasuke asked as he followed in behind Naruto and flipped the table the right way up, pulled out the shuriken and kunai and one of the still standing chairs over and sat down. Kakashi just continued to look sheepish and laugh nervously. Skylar got up off of the floor and began making her way to the room before stopping at the door.

"The pack of rabid dogs must have lost their way on the path of life…" Skylar said with a smirk and continued to her room. Behind her she heard Naruto spit out the water he was drinking and pack into laughter and Sasuke just hn'ed and Kakashi followed her out afterwards and caught up to her.

"Nice one." He said. They bumped fists and slapped hands like Kakashi and Guy do and carried onto the room for some much needed sleep. Kakashi woke her up later and gave her two hours to get ready. Skylar moved into the bathroom and showered and dressed in a dark green outfit and gathered her things before meeting in the kitchen.

"Okay, we'll be running in a diamond like formation. I'll be up front then Sakura and Kiba with Skylar and Akamaru in the middle and Gaara at the back with his sand defence and Naruto's clone. Everyone ready to move?" Kakashi asked as they made it outside of the base and everyone nodded and Skylar was helped onto Akamaru's back and they began to move. At each hour interval, Naruto's clone would return to the original for a report to the two teams up ahead. They got to the sixth hour interval with two to go when Skylar ordered them to stop with a panicked shout.

"What's wrong?" Kiba moaned as they were almost there.

"Can you smell reanimated people with your senses or Akamaru with chakra?" Skylar asked with disbelief and annoyance and right on cue Akamaru started to growl deeply and viciously. What Skylar could sense was a vicious humming inside her head like an angry bumblebee but it was dark and cold and she shivered.

"What do you sense Skylar?" Kakashi asked as he scanned the surrounding area with his sharingan and Naruto's clone went into Kyuubi chakra mode and almost fell backwards with shock.

"Madara…" Skylar and Naruto said at the same time. "He's coming right this way, there's no time to hide or escape… We'll have to face him Kaka-sensei." Naruto said as he made another clone and the previous one popped out of existence to alert the original for back up.

"Dammit! Okay, everyone into formation, he'll be after Skylar so protect her at all costs, got that Akamaru?" Kakashi said and Akamaru growled a small bark for understanding.

"Well, well, well, what luck do I have today? The little troublemaker and her gang out for a little walk that just makes it easier for me to get rid of her… Too bad that's a clone." Madara said as he walked out from behind a tree with his arms crossed and pointed at Naruto's clone. "Now hand her over and the rest of you can go free." Madara said calmly and cockily.

"You know we won't do that Madara. You'll have to get through us first." Kakashi said as he narrowed his eyes at Madara and got into a defensive stance, as did the rest of the group. Skylar looked around in panic, as she knew they didn't stand a chance against him… Heck, the Shodai Hokage didn't stand a chance when he has the rinnegan.

"Well then, I'll make this quick… Fire style: Great Fire Destruction Jutsu." Madara said as he brought his hands to his mouth and breathed out a mass of flames. The flames started to warp just before the group and disappeared and when they looked at Madara again he was fighting with Sasuke, susano'o against susano'o and the real Naruto appeared already in Kyuubi chakra mode and landed next to Kakashi and made sure he was alright. Skylar felt so helpless as she sat on Akamaru's back and watched as Madara was winning against Sasuke. She clenched her jaw and fists as her nails dug into her skin and began drawing blood, as she was getting more frustrated by the second. What no one noticed was how the wind was picking up through the trees at her anger.

A near fatal blow was caused on Sasuke as he went flying to the ground, his susano'o failing. Naruto and Sakura were at his side in seconds, already healing his injury. Madara smirked as he watched them and the rest of the group become tense at his rinnegan gaze. The wind was a near howling gale now and Skylar was close to snarling as she watched her new found friends and family fight with her being dead weight.

"Now, I can finish the rest of you off… Fire style: Great Fire Destruction Jutsu." Madara said once again as fire hurled towards them. Skylar blacked out with rage.

Kakashi was preparing to use mangekyo sharingan once again when Skylar kind of floated next to him on the tree branch. He was about to react on instinct and move her away when he saw her expression. It was hard and cold, almost deadly as her light purple eyes seemed to glow and he noticed the wind moving in a circular motion as it picked up the fire jutsu into a fire vortex around them. Her red hair was whipping around almost like an actual flame in the wind as the vortex dispersed and fire was left in little bits on the trees and shrubbery around them and everyone stared in awe.

"A wind jutsu more powerful than my fire jutsu… Impossible!" Madara growled out with anger and disbelief. The wind continued to whip around Skylar almost like the lightning armour the Raikage's use and her face remained stone hard as she dared Madara with her glowing eyes to make another move. Madara let out a small yell of frustration as his susano'o appeared and he charged for Skylar who remained impassive. Kakashi couldn't touch Skylar as the wind cut him and he had no choice but to fall back.

Kakashi couldn't believe what he saw as her eyes narrowed at his bold movement and she frowned as his susano'o hit an invisible barrier in front of her and her hair whipped up like a fire once again. She stood still as his susano'o hit the barrier with frustration but nothing happened as she closed her eyes with a smirk, making Madara yell in frustration. He moved back and tried his fire jutsu once again but it just turned into another vortex around her. Hinata appeared next to Kakashi with her byakugan and Sai next to her as they watched on.

"Hinata, can you see what the hell is going on?" Kakashi asked as they watched Madara now attacking the fiery vortex and not getting anywhere again.

"I honestly don't know Kaka-sensei, her chakra is a little flared but that's it." She said with confusion when Naruto appeared next to them.

"The natural chakra is reacting to her will… That's all I can explain… I have no idea what's going on either." Naruto said. Sakura hopped up with Sasuke slinging an arm over her shoulder for support as they all watched on. The vortex died down again and they stood facing each other and Naruto sucked in a breath of disbelief. "What kind of Sage mode is that?" Naruto said and everyone went wide-eyed.

Kakashi looked closer and noticed black scales around her eyes like Naruto's when he enters sage mode and she opened up her purple eyes with a smirk and noticed the slit like pupils like a cat's. The wind closed around her and a black coat appeared on her like Naruto's with a bright sky blue dragon appearing down the back with white around the edges of the coat shaped like a wave with the Uzumaki symbol connecting to create that wave. More dragon's appeared, four more to be exact on the sleeves and the front of the coat.

"No way…" Sasuke breathed, breaking his usually stoic expression.

"Sasuke, what can you see?" Kakashi asked as he tried to see what Sasuke was.

"Those are not normal dragons on that coat. They are called the Four Gods even though there are five of them. I read about them off of the Uchiha's stone tablet from the Rikudo Sennin himself. It's said he was able to control these legendary gods earning him the title of God of all Ninja in the first place. The blue one on her back with the yellow horns and fur is called Seiryu, the guardian of the Eastern Gate of Hell and is associated with the Wind element, the leader of the Gods. The red one on her right arm is Suzaku who protects the Southern Gate of Hell and associated with fire.. The darker blue one with the black eyes on her left arm is Genbu who protects the Northern Gates of Hell and associated with water. The black and purple dragon on the left front is Kouryu, which protects Hells Gates from the neatherside and associated with lightning. And the last one on the front right is the white and brown-stripped dragon named Byakko who protects the Western Gate of Hell and associated with the earth element… It seems she's not as powerless as we once thought." Sasuke explained with wide eyes.

The blue and yellow dragon on her back began to move and pull upward, turning into a real dragon as the wind continued to whip around dangerously. Skylar wasn't even aware she was doing this as she stood with a stone hard face with her arms crossed as the dragon wrapped itself around her.

"Human! Who are you to summon the likes of me?!" It roared out in a howling gale at its rage.

"Seiryu of the east and wind… It is my birthright to command the likes of you and your brethren by my father's name and power as well as my own, his offspring daughter, Serrin Skylar now heed my call Dragon God." Skylar commanded smoothly, never changing her expression or moving. Seiryu roared as he took a protective stance wrapped around her.

Madara didn't know what to make of her sudden change in appearance or the appearance of a dragon but he sure as hell wasn't going to be fooled by a mere mortal. Madara charged with his susano'o and the dragon roared and charged right for him as well while Skylar smirked and watched. Hinata saw the chakra connection as the dragon moved away from her and it made sense now.

"I've figured out something Kaka-sensei! That dragon is created by pure chakra, Skylar's to be exact and mixed heavily with natural chakra as Naruto said. It's almost like it's feeding off of her chakra for doing her bidding and she's becoming low on chakra supply." Hinata said as they watched.

"Dammit, it's almost like how my relationship use to be with Kurama when I used his chakra he would use mine." Naruto said as they watched the dragon breaking the susano'o down with every hit and bite. One last hit, the susano'o broke down completely and destroyed half of Madara's body. Skylar smirked as the dragon retreated to coiling itself around her with a satisfied grin. The dragon became ethereal like a susano'o around her as she jumped smoothly over to the stunned group.

"Let's go, he won't be moving anytime soon, it will give us chance to escape completely." Skylar said smoothly as she almost looked like she was floating as she jumped through the trees towards the hide out with the stunned group behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

They made it to the hide out safely and weren't followed as Madara's body was still repairing itself when they left. Skylar touched the dragon's nose lovingly with a smile as it slithered back into place on her coat and it faded as the black scales faded form her eyes and her eyes went back to normal. Her body sagged and her eyes became blank as she fell over and passed out with Kakashi and Naruto catching her and carrying her to one of the already cleared bedrooms with Sakura behind them while the rest of the group settled in and Ino took Sasuke to rest and finish healing his wound.

Kakashi and Naruto lay her gently on the bed and moved back for Sakura to check her over. She had a concentrated scowl on her face and it was taking quite a while and Naruto began pacing the length of the room when Hinata appeared at the door and was called over by Sakura for some help using her byakugan.

"Dammit, what's taking so long Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with slight annoyance and worry to his voice.

"There's a lot of damage surprisingly. Hinata can explain what's taking so long." Sakura said with a concentrated voice and Hinata moved away from the bed and stood to face Kakashi and Naruto.

"She's suffering from severe chakra exhaustion from the dragon that was eating it. Her chakra network was placed under severe strain from the natural chakra as well as the dragon feeding off of it so rapidly and caused some damage to it as well. It's a complicated process and there is a lot of damage so please be patient Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she placed a hand on his shoulder and left.

"It almost sounds like she's a jinchuuriki." Naruto said and Sakura nodded stiffly as she concentrated.

"The damage is so similar to how yours use to be it's uncanny. I think there is so much damage because her chakra network isn't use to being used constantly like ours and there shouldn't be any damage if she's trained to her peak next time." Sakura said as she relaxed and sat for a while.

"There won't be a next time." Naruto growled out. "I'll make sure of that… I don't want her to use such a dangerous power again… I don't want her to go through what I use to go through with Kurama." Naruto said a bit softer as he watched Skylar's peaceful and sleeping face.

"She saved us from a tough position today." Kakashi said as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We should all get some rest." Kakashi suggested and Sakura stood up, ready to leave.

"I'll stay with her and watch for now." Naruto said as he kneeled next to her bed and watched her.

"Alright Naruto, I'll be a few doors down if you need anything." Sakura said as she left to rest a little. Kakashi sighed and turned to leave.

"I'll be in the main halls with the other's if you need anything Naruto but please at least get some rest as well." Kakashi asked and Naruto hummed an answer and Kakashi left to the main hall where everyone else was waiting. Naruto yawned as he moved a piece of hair from her face and laid his face on the bed as he looked up at her and drifted to sleep.

The hall was buzzing with confused and slightly raised voices of the team and he was swamped with questions as he came into sight. He managed to calm them all down and sit down to try to explain the little he knew.

"We don't know what happened. Naruto deduced that the natural chakra was reacting to her will in the beginning and she transformed into some sort of sage mode with the Four Dragon Gods as her subordinates. The dragon however was feeding on her chakra and she has suffered chakra exhaustion and damage to her chakra network." Kakashi explained.

"What does all this mean my eternal rival?" Guy asked.

"It means that Skylar is more powerful and more important than we thought but also dangerous without any training. Sasuke knows the dragon's powers but we should wait until he has healed quite a bit after Madara gave him a good shot. It has been a long day and night so we should all get some rest. Sai and Hinata will guide you to the checked rooms." Kakashi said tiredly and everyone followed Sai and Hinata to their rooms.

Skylar woke up with a groggy groan but her mood lifted slightly when she looked down and saw Naruto sleeping with his head on her bed. She knew they were in one of the hide outs but she couldn't remember how they got there and all she could remember was Sasuke getting wounded and Madara attacking with another fire jutsu she rubbed her sore and tired head as she tried to remember but couldn't but she felt sore all over, nagging and stiff like sore muscles but didn't hurt when she moved. She shifted, careful not to wake Naruto and got out of bed… The hide outs were all very similar in their design so Skylar found her way out of the hide out fairly quickly and took in the amazing structure, it was cool on the anime but up close and in real life it was amazing.

The wind instantly picked up almost like it was greeting her and she smiled into it, as the sun feels good and warm on her skin. She climbed onto one of the rocks and sat down as she looked out over the sea to the boarders of Hi no Kuni that could just bee seen on the horizon… This is a view you just don't get in New York City. It was somewhere around midday by the sun's position as she watched the waves crashing against the shore. It was an inspiring sight as she stood up and did a classic titanic thing of opening her arms and leaning into the warm wind with her eyes closed and a smile on her face and she just started moving from there, letting the wind guide her next movements and she started to loosen off.

Naruto woke up and wiped the drool from his mouth as his body jerked up, noticing Skylar was gone. He entered Kyuubi chakra mode and could sense everyone else was awake as well and found Skylar's signature and moved in a flash of orange following it in case she was in trouble again. He got outside and saw her on one of the rocks and noticed the wind was warm and almost comforting and how it predicted her next movement. It was kind of slow motion taijutsu without the punching or violent gestures as she flipped back and lifted one hand off of the ground and slowly with control brought her legs out to the sides of her body and lowered them onto the ground and rolled up straight again straight into a spin. Naruto was dazed at the gracefulness as the waves hit the shore and splashed up behind her as her red hair flared out as she spun and noticed a soft and happy smile on her lips and here eyes were closed.

The wind changed to bursts of strong gusts and her movements changed with a smirk from her as her movements became harder and jerkier with the wind. Naruto watched the muscles shifting under her tight fitting clothing and felt his face warm up a little. In the back of his mind Kurama was laughing at Naruto, which made his face feel even hotter. She did a forwards flip off of the rock and landed without a sound and opened her eyes to smile widely at Naruto as she landed just in front of him. He shook his head to get his thoughts in a row and smiled back at her.

"I didn't worry anyone did I?" She asked as her smile dropped and she showed worry.

"N-No not at all… I was just a bit worried when I woke up to find your bed empty… You shouldn't be moving after the chakra exhaustion you suffered." Naruto stammered out and Skylar furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Wait, why should I be suffering chakra exhaustion… I passed out didn't I?" She asked and Naruto also became confused before he began to worry and grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the base where everyone was relaxing, talking and eating.

"She doesn't remember what she did last night." Naruto said loudly and everyone became stunned.

"What did I do last night…. Oh my gosh, I didn't hurt anyone did I?" Skylar asked with confused worry.

"Quite the opposite actually." Kakashi said as he came up behind her and slung an arm around her shoulders. "You might have stung Madara's pride a little but you actually saved us… What do you remember?" Kakashi asked and everyone waited and watched for an answer.

"Um…" She said looking at the floor and concentrating with furrowed brows. "I remember Madara showing up and Naruto and Sasuke showing up where Sasuke began fighting Madara and he got pretty wounded and then he began another fire jutsu and that's all." Skylar said as she looked up with worry and confusion.

"Are you kidding me, you were so kick-ass." Kiba said with a smirk and astonishment and Akamaru barked to agree. Skylar smiled at Kiba's comment and sat down hard on the couch and crossed her arms.

"Okay, if I was so kick-ass will someone explain what I did?" Skylar kind of ordered. Kakashi began to explain with Naruto and Hinata filling in the bits they could see and sense and Sasuke explained the dragons like he explained during the whole fight. At the end of it all Skylar's jaw would have been on the floor if it was possible… There's no way she could have done all of that could she? "So let me get this straight… I somehow entered a sage mode and summoned a god… Stop me if I'm missing anything." Skylar said as she sat forwards.

"Don't forget the wind controlling thing… Actually now that I think about it you were doing it when I found you just now." Naruto said with a thinking look on his face.

"What? No, I was moving to the wind not the wind reacting to my movements that's just impossible even here." Skylar said.

"Nope, it looked like the exact opposite, you smirked and the wind picked up as your movements changed. You definitely influence the wind and not the other way around." Naruto said with a grin and Skylar got a frowning pout on her face.

"Fine, let's go prove it." Skylar said determinedly and everyone followed her outside. She jumped up on the rock and held her hands out. "See nothing." She said with a bit of annoyance.

"Flare your chakra a little bit Skylar." Hinata said as she activated her byakugan. Skylar flared it up with her annoyance and instantly the wind whipped around her and she went wide-eyed. Naruto smirked kind of saying 'I told you so' and everyone was also grinning.

"You know that wind is weaker than fire right?" Kakashi asked and Skylar nodded. "Well your wind is stronger than fire, that's how we were saved from that fire jutsu Madara launched. But what worries me is that you don't even realise you're doing it. It seems like your sage mode was given to you by your birthright, as those dragons aren't something you can just sign a summoning contract with but they're dangerous for you to use… You probably would have died if you summoned more than one Skylar, you were very lucky." Kakashi warned as the wind fell to a gentle breeze again. Skylar fell onto her butt with a heavy sigh and her arms crossed. She kept her eyes closed while she tapped one finger on her arm.

She shifted and placed her hands in the same seal Naruto does when he's meditating for senjutsu and she instantly felt a peaceful and comforting sort of chakra mix with her own. She felt the darkening over her eyes almost like a brush running from the inside corner of her eyes and outwards and a coat suddenly flare out around her and settle on her. She heard some whispers and opened her eyes to look at them and most of them looked amazed and shocked at the same time. She stood up and looked at the coat with the dragons embroidered in metallic on her coat and sighed before closing a fist and punching the ground below her with all her might and it shattered. Skylar landed on the rubble and looked at her fist clenching and unclenching and smirked.

"So Tobi's weak against senjutsu huh?" She said with a dangerous tone and a smirk making nearly everyone in the group shiver.

Skylar was twitching with annoyance as she sat meditating for her new lessons to officially become a ninja.

"Stop twitching." Kakashi said. Skylar opened her eyes and threw her arms out as she fell onto her back.

"Aw come on! Remind me why I'm doing this again?" Skylar said with exasperation.

"To save the ninja world now start again and if you break your concentration again I'll make you sit for longer, you have a worse attention span that Naruto use to. Now start again." Kakashi ordered as he walked around the training hall. Skylar sighed and sat up again and held her hands in the ram seal and began again, it was hard to start from the beginning because as soon as she started meditating, the natural chakra would try to enter her body. She took a deep breath and began to focus on the energy in her body and mould it like Kakashi had explained earlier. It began forming in her chest as she increased the power like it was also explained and she felt like she was about to pass out as her face scrunched up with concentration and her hands unconsciously gripped in their position.

Kakashi noticed the shift in her facial features and her hands grip together. Her breathing became audible and heavy with a few shakes here and there as she breathed. Her body began to shake slightly and Kakashi decided that was enough for the day.

"Alright Skylar you can stop." Kakashi said but she didn't even move or register his voice. He could feel the massive amount of chakra continuing to build as he walked over to her carefully to try to wake her up. "Skylar?" He asked as he put his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes flew open, instantly in sage mode and she threw him back over her and stood up in graceful movement to face him as he got up. Her whole expression and the way she was standing had changed almost defiantly… This wasn't Skylar.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked her. She smirked almost evilly as the blue and yellow dragon from before formed and hovered over her and Kakashi readied himself for a fight.

"I'm surprised you've figured that out but then again what do you expect from Sharingan no Hatake Kakashi. I'll tell you who I am… I'm Skylar however I'm the power she needs to learn to control and not just pass out. You shouldn't treat her like an academy student but rather as a genin, she knows a lot more than she should thanks to her previous realm and I will keep appearing until she feels confidant and ready to control me so start with the tree climbing exercise." She said and the dragon retracted and her sage mode disappeared and she began falling to her knees but Kakashi stopped her as she fell onto his back.

Kakashi was still trying to figure out what the hell just happened. The power she needs to control and she was telling him how he should teach her? Kakashi shook his head, this girl was full of surprises as he stood up with her securely on his back and carried her back to her room to rest.

He found Guy and Lee and apologised that class for the rest of the day would be cancelled and he read his Icha Icha to the relaxing area when he bumped into something orange.

"Oh, hello Naruto, is there something I can do for you?" Kakashi asked casually as he pried his eye away for a second and saw a lot of thoughts pass through his eyes.

"I thought you were training Skylar… Did something happen? Is she alright?" Naruto asked, panic quickly rising in his voice.

"She's fine, she just over did it a little and she's resting." Kakashi replied coolly but with a calming tone. He saw Naruto relax a little bit and nod stiffly. "Why don't we go and train a little bit Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he placed his arm over his shoulders and pulled him with him towards the training area and Naruto relaxed instantly and bounded along happily with him to train.

Skylar felt annoyed when she woke up in her bed and knew she passed out again. She shook her head in annoyance at herself with an angry scowl as she remembered why she passed out again. The first time was anger and annoyance at herself and her enemy, not being able to do anything and the second time was moulding chakra. She got up and brushed her hair out before platting it and deciding what to wear. Taking her red long sleeved top, she ripped the sleeves off by the seams and put it on then taking her navy blue pants, she cut them into shorts using an experimental wind jutsu that also accidentally cut into the floor and placed them on as well as her sandals and left the room to explore.

The hide out had been completely cleared of all traps and all rooms inspected as she walked with her hands clasped behind her back with wonder at the amazing structure. She stopped when she passed an interesting door and walked back to look at it with her turned head and looked around before turning to face it. It was chained and locked up and by the looks of it hadn't been entered since the dust was still settled around the door.

She took one last look around before standing still and entering her sage mode and smirked at the cool feeling it gives you. She raised her fist and punched the lock that shattered and she removed the chains and pushed it open carefully and looked into the black room beyond. She took her I-pod from her pocket and used the flashlight app to look around the room before stepping into it carefully, still in sage mode.

It was a small room with a cloth draped across something by the longest wall. She gripped the cloth and pulled it off revealing a very large and old-fashioned computer she remembered Kabuto using once. She opened its back panelling and looked over the circuits, as she knew old computers from her one friend when she was in an orphanage and gave her an old computer to practise with.

No network cabling so it was completely off the grid to be tracked as well as running of a generator as she could see running to solar powered cables. She moved a few cables around and connected her I-pod to charge and access information off of it and switched the beast on. She watched it loading for a long time since it was extremely old technology to her and sat in the chair with her arms and legs crossed.

She sighed when she saw it was password protected and began hacking it with help of her I-pod. She played some loud music from the speakers she rewired into her I-pod and got into the zone of hacking and fast typing of codes she knew could break open the most secure computers in New York and it would definitely work on an antique like she had in front of her.

She hadn't noticed Shikamaru standing at the door and watching her type furiously and was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. He didn't trust her as much as everyone else did and was watching her with curious and judgmental eyes as she was in a zone of typing and observing the code that was coming up on the screen. She took a deep breath and scratched at her head with confusion… It wasn't reacting the way she wanted it too, it appeared to have low defences but it was a lot more complicated as seals began popping up and she doesn't know the first thing about them. Shikamaru watched her become rigid and freeze before a draught washed past him and Skylar began her typing again and the codes were breaking down as were the seals and then only noticed the chakra glowing on her fingertips with her smirking as he moved to stand next to her in front of the big screen. With one last press of the enter button the codes dissipated and the home screen appeared.

"Yes! I'm in." Skylar said happily as she leaned back against the chair with her fingers linked behind her head.

"How did you break past those seals?" Shikamaru questioned suspiciously.

"I know this might sound mental but something in my head told me to channel my chakra into the computer with my codes… It's been happening a lot lately." She said with a shrug as she rested her arms on the chair's arms.

"I also felt a draught before you began again when you got stuck… No one's ever been able to decode Orochimaru's machinery, how did you do it/" Shikamaru asked, wanting answers about this mysterious girl.

"Where I come from, technology is extremely advanced to here like this." She said holding up her I-pod. "It's a basic code that can break into any secure computer that a friend taught me a long time ago but this computer is like a dinosaur compared to some of the ones I have hacked before. Any thing else you want to talk about?" Skylar asked happily while she began accessing some of Orochimaru's files.

"Do you think this could give us an advantage against the Tsukuyomi?" Shikamaru asked as he studied the files Skylar had opened and was studying as well.

"Well the medical files could help us that he's recorded we just need Sakura to check them out. As for technology per say… I can't be too sure, depending on how advanced this all is it may not help at all… There's only so much I remember and can do." Skylar said with a shrug.

"Ah, so troublesome…" Shikamaru said bringing a hand up to his head. Skylar hid a smirk as she continued to explore the computer. " We found more electronics in another room if you want to check them out." Shikamaru suggested.

"Sure, let me just reset the codes and turn it off then we can check it out." Skylar said with concentration as she recoded the computer, switched it off and unplugged her I-pod to follow Shikamaru to the room they found earlier.

It was a small storage room with boxes of pieces of computer equipment like spares and a few old radio's and other bits of equipment that had probably been taken from prisoners before as she dug around quickly with Shikamaru helping her with some of the lifting and she began to explain bits of things to Shikamaru knowing he would catch onto the world of technology quickly. Skylar was just hoping she could do something useful with what she found and use advanced technology as an advantage point like Shikamaru asked earlier. Shikamaru escorted her back to her room and they talked about a few things when they met up with Guy and Lee walking and talking.

"Yo Skylar, my eternal rival told me you over did it and should be resting." Guy said as his usual boisterous self and Skylar grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah I did but if you're still up to it, I wouldn't mind that taijutsu class right now to clear my head." Skylar begged excitedly with her eyes gleaming at them like they were her new best friends. Shikamaru went his separate way and Guy and Lee chatted happily with Skylar back to the training hall and waited calmly for her lesson.

They explained the basic concept f taijutsu before standing her in a basic fighting stance, moving a leg here and there and tightening her core and lowering her centre of gravity then once that was corrected she held up her hands almost like the Hyuuga's do for battle and they corrected it into fists and she seemed a bit timid with them. They changed tactics and gave her a punching lesson to Lee's hands and she gradually lost the feeling in them and they began to bleed as she got better at it and they bandaged her hands before continuing onto stances once again with kicks against Lee until her shins and the top of her foot also began to bleed into her pants and shoes.

By the end of it she was breathing heavily, muscles shaking and hands, legs and feet bandaged before Kakashi found them and walked calmly over to them, examining the usual damage to a beginner who pushed it too far.

"Yo, I thought you were resting Skylar?" Kakashi asked as he placed his hands in his pockets and stood with Guy and Lee looking down at the sitting Skylar who just grinned and regained her breath.

"I was but if we keep treating me like a baby and not a genin, I won't get anywhere and by then it will be too late." Skylar huffed and Kakashi eyed her mysteriously at her choice of words. The other side of her said nearly exactly the same thing and he eye smiled.

"Well then, Guy how did she do?" Kakashi asked him and he gave his nice guy pose.

"She is doing well for a beginner but I think she over did it a little but she insisted to keep going like a true shinobi… Lee what do you think?" Guy asked his esteemed student.

"Yosh! Skylar-san has done excellently Kaka-sensei! I would love to fight her and see what she has one day." Lee said excitedly as he saluted seriously.

"Let's do it now so I can see how far I have to go." Skylar said with one last big breath and she stood up proud and strong.

"Perhaps you should rest and let those wounds heal first." Kakashi said but Skylar ignored him.

"I understand how strong you are Lee but I would like to test it for myself." Skylar said standing in front of him and holding an arm out for him to punch. Lee saw the resolve in her eye and stood ready with a punch towards her hand. It was a loud thud of bones' skin and muscle and Guy and Kakashi cringed and waited for her to yell out in pain before going wide-eyed at what they saw. Lee had punched her hand full on and it held steady and strong with Lee also staring with wide but excited eyes, still in the punching position. Kakashi examined her form, as Lee's was perfect. One leg stabilizing her slightly behind the other with her body turned towards him, her back strong and straight and glad to see her core holding her steady after Guy and Lee nearly knocked it into her and finally she got it. The other hand was behind her back in a loose but strong fist like Guy and Lee usually stood and her outstretched arm bent slightly so as to not hurt the joint with the impact with her shoulder muscles tensing, pushed down and forwards to meet the hit. Her eyes held steady but firm as she examined Lee's moves, her face emotionless, as she stood proud and strong.

"Kakashi, we have a true prodigy on our hands here." Guy said in slight disbelief as Lee returned to a neutral pose and smiling at Skylar as her posture changed back to usual slouchy teen and she examined Lee before looking for acknowledgment from Kakashi.

"Lee, you put your full strength and power into that right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes sir! Everything I had without resorting to the eight inner gates." Lee said firmly.

"Can you explain Skylar?" Kakashi asked her as she stared at her flexing bandaged hand with a scowl before looking up innocently and letting her hand fall as she smiled.

"Well the stance I learned today and well I understand you need tense muscles so you don't damage them or the bones so I remembered watching a movie with kung fu in it and I took that position." She said with a shrug then a slight wince from the movement. "I'm going to get these cleaned up in a nice bath and rest a little, Lee could you come around later and teach me how to strap my hands and shins, they help a lot… See you later." She said with a tired smile as she made her way out of the training hall back to her room. The three dumbfounded guys watched after her all thinking the same thing… She was a true prodigy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Skylar chewed on her lip with her bandaged hands clenched in fists as she made her way back to her room with a thoughtful scowl. She didn't understand why she was acting out of character, an experienced shinobi and the sudden determination? Hell back from her dimension she wouldn't have given a damn if her world crashed and burned, she would have sat there and laughed saying humans brought it onto themselves but she was beginning to feel… She wasn't sure but it was confusing and scaring her.

Her pace began to gradually speed up as her thoughts of confusion ran laps around her mind until she was running with unknown tears streaming from her eyes, falling off from the wind rushing by her as she ran. She didn't know when she closed her eyes or how she was seeing her way back before bumping into a solid but warm body, bouncing off of it and landing flat on her ass, wiping away the tears quickly with a sob or two before looking up to see a pale hand held out for her. She followed the arm and saw Sasuke on his haunches in front of her with a thoughtful look to his dark eyes. It was strange to see him in real life, his thoughts easier to see in his black eyes after completely hating… no that's too strong a word but she disliked him, being around him just felt awkward.

"I'm not holding my hand out for you forever." He stated plain and simple before Skylar wiped at her eyes one more time and took his hand as he helped her up and she dusted her backside off.

"Sorry… For running into you." Skylar said timidly, feeling a bit awkward and intimidated by him.

"No problem, you just ended up knocking yourself down anyway." Sasuke said cockily with a shrug and staring into the distance, avoiding her gaze calmly. They stood like that for a while before Skylar hooked her hands together in front of her, bowing and running off to her room, feeling even more confused than before.

The thoughtful look to his eyes confused her the most. To actually see and know him as a human being and not just one of those random and strong evil yet good characters just confused her further and reality and make believe were confusing her quicker. She could see every character as a real person but Sasuke and she didn't know why, what had made her disregard him so much, she couldn't even acknowledge him when he was there right in front of her and what did those stupid fan girls see in him anyway? His chakra signature confused her further as she let her tears fall again as her face hit her pillow after slamming her door and diving for the safety of her bed as she hugged the pillow to her chin. It felt cold but warm in some way, like when it's too hot to put a jersey on but it was too cold not to put another layer on and it felt hazy, almost conflicted which is understandable after the life he had to lead. However she was still stuck on the whole disbelief thing of him actually being a real person and not just a character she could easily forget, his whole being confused her.

There was a knock at her door and she recognised the presence before she had even opened the door or looked at her. The door creaked open and closed gently before she felt her sit on her bed and unwrap the bandages from her legs and a numbing yet warm and soothing feeling hit her legs. She looked over her shoulder and saw the glow of green chakra and Sakura there, focusing on what she was doing. She startled Sakura by speaking.

"You don't have to waste chakra by doing that, I need to learn to live with it now as a shinobi." Skylar said tiredly and emotionlessly as she watched over her shoulder and Sakura jumped and forgot she was doing before focusing her green eyes on Skylar's light purple ones with concern.

"You know, there's a lot more to being a shinobi than just 'living with it'. Sure, pain is something we need to work through when we're in a battle but not when you have the time to rest and heal like right now… You look upset, is there something wrong? Did Guy-sensei or Lee-san do something because if they did." Sakura began while cracking her knuckles and Skylar laughed weakly before letting her smile fade once more and she flipped onto her back and Sakura carried on with the healing.

"No they didn't do anything… It's just that Sasuke confuses me… I know a lot about all of you and well Sasuke has always been someone I couldn't understand and disliked but now that I've actually met him and I can sense and see him face to face…" Skylar said, drifting off at the end, not sure how to explain it. She sighed as she rested the back of her hand against her forehead and stared at the ceiling, just feeling the chakra on her legs and the slight hum it made.

"He's a delicate yet intricate puzzle… He has hardened himself since his brother massacred his family. He puts on a hard and uncaring attitude to the entire world that only a few people can break through like Naruto can. I know this sounds weird but… He's like a damaged nut shell that's hard and sturdy with many dents and dirt to it but until you actually break that shell, you don't know what he's like, almost pure soul that has been damaged on the outside and treated unfairly because of his looks." Sakura said with a fond smile playing on her lips as she concentrated on the healing. Skylar thought about what Sakura almost explained… It cleared up a few things and made her almost see a clear picture of Sasuke as a person but the feel to his chakra kept it hazy but she was getting a little less confused.

"I think you're right… I need to think of Sasuke as an actual person and not just a victim of what happened… You've cleared up some of my confusion and it'll take a while but thank you Sakura." Skylar said as she sat up and Sakura moved on to healing her knuckles before she went for a bath and fell asleep in bed afterwards with some pain medication.

Sakura left Skylar's room with a soft thud of the door closing with a lot on her mind. She really likes Skylar and thinks they could become good friends but how could someone like Sasuke confuse her and make her dislike him? Perhaps all the girls are fools for chasing someone as stuck up as Sasuke, he has always been like that even before his clan's massacre and she was delighted when Sasuke came to help in the war and Team 7 was reunited once again but it's like Karin, Sasuke's old teammate said, he's not the same Sasuke, he's a lot colder and darker than before. Sakura visibly shivered at that thought when Sasuke tried to kill her and Naruto stepped in… She left her thoughts dead as she shook her head and continued down the hall, she didn't want to think about Sasuke's betrayal right now.

She found herself in a relaxing room where Shikamaru, Kakashi, Guy and Lee sat in a deep and important conversation about Skylar so she moved to sit next to Shikamaru on the last seat of the two seated couch and listened.

"Her form was a bit sloppy but it was soon corrected. After that she practised punching against Lee's hands and I thought it was my imagination but the impact as she got better got harder." Guy explained.

"It felt like fighting against a seasoned shinobi… A high levelled shinobi." Lee explained. "Then her kicks also became harder and better formed."

"And you're sure she wasn't using sage mode?" Kakashi asked with a sigh.

"No, in fact she was still slightly depleted from her earlier lesson. However, if she keeps that level up for too long her muscles weaken and she gets tired quickly and I was thinking it would be best to put weights on her during training like I did with Lee to increase his stamina levels." Guy asked and Kakashi seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Sakura, was there any different damage to her right arm compared to the rest of her body?" Kakashi asked Sakura.

"No, nothing different. Her muscles were a little overworked and small tears in places but nothing different." Sakura explained.

"It's almost like everything comes naturally to her… Earlier she hacked into Orochimaru's old computer that was guarded with seals, no one has been able to break those codes before… There's something off with Skylar." Shikamaru mused and all eyes turned to him. "Kaka-sensei if you know anything else about her I suggest you tell us." Shikamaru challenged and Kakashi sighed and sank back in his seat.

"She's from a different dimension." Kakashi said with defeat and shock was seen on all faces as their minds finally processed this information. "Let's get everyone else together to hear this, including Skylar so she can explain everything." Kakashi suggested as he stood up and everyone followed behind and split off in different directions to gather everyone.

Kakashi was going to Skylar's room to wake her up and explain the situation to her. He knocked on her door and listened but he heard nothing until he heard a groan and fabric moving, he opened the door carefully and saw her thrashing around in a nightmare. Her eyes scrunched closed with a pained look and the blanket wrapped around her, almost holding her down, her skin was slick with sweat and she seemed to almost shiver as her head thrashed from side to side. Kakashi wondered what she could have seen in the other dimension for her to suffer such vicious nightmares, some he's seen only shinobi to have to suffer through. He kneeled next to her bed and shook her gently by her shoulders and called her name gently, Skylar's arm swung outwards in a fist that would have come down on his shoulder before he caught it and she sat up, trying to pry her hand away with panic before stopping and noticing it was Kakashi and she began to cry after tackling him onto the floor. She was gripping his flak jacket in her fists and her face was buried into the collar of it and Kakashi felt confused as he slowly wrapped his arms around her back as she sat on him and cried. Skylar didn't know why a memory caused her to act like this from the dream but she realised where she was and tried to calm herself down quickly as she knew Kakashi would be slightly uncomfortable with the emotion she was displaying so when she managed to gain control of herself again, she sat up slowly and wiped the last of her tears away and rolled off of Kakashi and stood with her back to him.

"I'm sorry, it was a nightmare, don't worry about it." Skylar said defensively as she clenched her still bandaged fists at her sides and let her head hang in shame and the repercussion of the dream she just had. Kakashi watched as she gracefully rolled off of him and stood in one fluid movement but she had her hands clenched and such a dead tone of voice on making him remember her other side. He stood up and watched as her fists began to shake at her side and knew her tears were falling again.

"I've only seen people dream like that who have been through something very psychologically damaging, that was not just a nightmare. I'm here to listen." Kakashi said as he sat down on her bed, her back still facing him. Skylar turned around but still had her head down and her eyes seemed glazed slightly and she sniffed a few times with a stone hard face.

"I was adopted by a rich and very watched family so when I was adopted, it was broadcasted everywhere, my family, my face and who I was… I started attending a new school and I told my parents I wanted to catch the bus instead of being driven around. One day, I got out late after I ended up in the infirmary after a fight and as I got out of the bus at the last stop… I was knocked out by chlorophyll and kidnapped by ten men who held me for ransom." She started with a hard and defensive tone and her eyes met his black one for the first time and Kakashi nearly flinched at the anger they held. "My kidnappers thought I was just like every other kid and not potentially dangerous but I had been a troublemaker and reckless back at the orphanage and in a rebellious stage after being adopted by a family that didn't give a damn… I had knives and knuckle busters hidden on myself after the fight and hidden through the fight so it couldn't be proven that I caused all of the damage to the other kids… I slipped a knife from my pants and began cutting away at my bound hands behind my back while they sent the ransom… I didn't care about my own life even though they had guns… They shoot pellets at speeds of 80 to 900 miles per hour… Anyway after I cut myself free, I ran with all ten men in the room and stupidly they began shooting and I even stabbed one of them who tried to stop me but eventually everything stopped. I phoned my parents and the police and they tracked where I was and found me and led me through the room to get the whole story while I was still stable and running on adrenaline… All ten men dead by shooting each other except the man I stabbed. This is why I was sent on self-defence courses and learned what I have." Skylar finished still standing still, fists clenched, jaw clenched, lips pulled in a line and eyes still simmering with anger and… Killer instinct. Kakashi was surprised at her look, it was the look of an assassin, of a seasoned killer but it was controlled, as he had never seen it before now… She was a stable mind still.

"That's why taijutsu has come so naturally to you… You've been fighting your whole life and surviving in an unsightly way." Kakashi said gently but she flinched at what he said. Then she smirked and almost seemed to laugh.

"Perhaps Sasuke and I are more alike than we know." She mumbled to herself but Kakashi caught it and he was confused by her comment. "Can I get back to training now?" She asked suddenly snapping Kakashi from his musing and her eyes had faded back to the light and innocent purple and her body no longer held tension to it anymore.

"Actually, everyone wants to hear your story, there is suspicion around you and the group and I want that cleared up right away… Will you be okay?" Kakashi asked as he stood up and studied her. She nodded and moved to the bathroom to wash her face and Kakashi walked close to her to the meeting room.

Skylar stood in the centre of the small room and everyone was sitting and waiting defensively. She sighed, where should she start?

"Okay, I guess I'll start from the beginning then? I was left at an orphanage when I was born in my dimension, red hair like mine is not natural and neither is my blue eyes with the purple tinge that have now turned completely purple. I was a rebellious child, always fighting the bullies and I had one friend who was extremely bright and helped me with the basics of everything until she was adopted and we lost communication.

The orphanage didn't know what to do with me so they put me into ballet classes and I excelled at it but it only just made me even stronger and determined as I caused more problems. A rich couple came along and took the most rebellious child, who was me and it was broadcast everywhere until I was kidnapped and accidentally took out ten guys and placed under watch.

Self-defence classes and dance classes took up all of my time from dawn until dusk with extra classes for school, I was kept on a tight leash and doomed to lead a life like a puppet. Nearly half a year ago my real father appeared and we got to know each other until he hit me with some strange and unbelievable news. You see in my dimension, there's a manga based on your lives and where it was at the moment was during the war where my father told me that the war was lost and the Tsukuyomi had been cast.

Richard Serrin was his name… The reincarnation of the Rikudo Sennin, still watching this world after all of this time and me his daughter, Skylar Serrin. He sent me through the dimensions with the belief I could change everything back to normal and here I am." Skylar said determinedly with a smile.

"When she first arrived, we tested her with Gaara who was under the Tsukuyomi and as she broke him out of it, the rinnegan appeared in her eyes, breaking the illusion but they are not her power but the borrowed power of the Rikudo, I've already tested that theory. Sasuke also explained about the dragons she can summon… They are the summons of the Rikudo Sennin that gave him the name of God of all Ninja and they haven't been seen since until now with Skylar." Kakashi further added to her story as proof of what she said.

"What was your world like if you don't mind us knowing since you know so much about ours already?" Gaara asked from a corner of the small room.

"There, there is no such thing as chakra, it's not possible to use… Well in certain stressful situations I believe we unconsciously channel it some how, I guess I was one of the lucky few. Anyway, where I came from we are further destroying our planet and sucking it dry of its resources of oil and coal and water, animals are being selfishly hunted and killed into extinction and trees are being destroyed for space for seven and probably nearly eight billion people. We have whole continents of people starving and dying while we have countrysides of rich people who don't know what to selfishly do with their money, ruled under governments who say everything is fair but is it really? We can't stop evolving our technology because that is the only thing we know and can depend on as we have become too lazy and weak to do it ourselves… For all I care my old world can crash and burn, we deserve it for what we've done." Skylar spat with hatred and everyone watched with wide eyes, shocked she would say something about her home.

"Skylar, how could you say something like that?" Ino asked in shock. Skylar took out her I-pod and held it up.

"I'll show you my world but I need to hook this up to the computer I hacked through… If you want to see, you'll follow me." Skylar said as she turned out of the room and began back to the computer room with everyone curious to see this. She messed with a few wires and turned the beast of a computer on with everyone standing behind her as she accessed some files of pictures and documents she saved from really old projects back at school and news videos she kept for her business class.

The group looked on in horror at the pictures and video's. No trees or open spaces, smoke everywhere, crowded streets full of vehicles and high-rise buildings, litter everywhere and the animals… The shinobi thought they were barbaric with killing each other but to kill animals in such inhumane ways, still alive while they pull them apart, Hinata actually ran out holding her mouth to the bathroom.

"My race has learned too late that they have doomed themselves and the planet… I only feel sorry for the trees and animals as war breaks out for dwindling resources, we will kill ourselves and Mother Nature will take her place once again… It feels good to finally voice my opinions instead of being told it will never happen or I'm insane… Anyway onto happier things…" Skylar said as she closed all of the depressing videos and documents and opened up almost like a reality T.V. show… The last episode of Naruto Shipuuden released before she left… The episode where Gaara makes his speech to the Allied Shinobi Force. She let his speech play and everyone felt empowered once again to follow his words through and Skylar turned everything off and turned her chair around to face them all with fire burning in their once almost defeated eyes.

"So after Tobi was turned into a jinchuuriki, I know the Hokages were resurrected by Orochimaru and Sasuke joined the battle, what happened after that?" Skylar asked. They explained how Naruto used senjutsu on Tobi with the Niidaime's help but it was one over powered jinchuuriki versus a senjutsu user and Naruto was already hurt and tired and so everyone else tried to pick up the slack but Killer B got involved and Tobi messed him up before absorbing the Hachibi from him quickly then Minato made a mistake and the Kyuubi's yin chakra was absorbed, breaking his reanimation. They all watched on with Naruto being hurt as well as Sasuke as Tobi performed the Tsukuyomi and how the Allied Force turned against them and they ran and met up with Kakashi who also returned with injuries from the other dimension and how Gaara was caught to where they are now.

"Right, so our main target is Tobi which will give us the force back but Madara will undoubtedly get in the way and they will use everyone against us. Of coarse we don't want to hurt them if we can't help it but there is only fourteen of us versus what, forty thousand shinobi. So if we're going to do something we would have to do it in one shot so they don't have time to get those numbers together. Where is their base, does anyone know?" Skylar mused out loud before asking the first question to tactics.

"Most likely north of Hi no Kuni in the old Akatsuki base or Amegakure." Naruto suggested.

"Not likely, there's no reason for them to hide, they'll most likely be in one of the Five Great Nations in the hidden village." Kakashi said.

"Madara was able to find and reach us quickly, couldn't that help some how, maybe work out from where we were in a circumference?" Skylar suggested.

"That is a possibility but he has shinobi on his side that he could practically teleported there some how." Gaara said.

"Ah! This is getting us nowhere!" Skylar said loudly with frustration. "And we can't even go out and spy to get information… Has anyone tried their summons to see what happens?" Skylar asked with interest.

"No, Gamakichi left just before everything got messed up… But Skylar's dragons weren't affected." Naruto said.

"Dobe, they're Gods, they wouldn't be affected." Sasuke piped up from a corner. "We shouldn't risk it either." Sasuke finished.

"Perhaps we should try, we could try one of my ninja tortoises?" Guy suggested. Skylar registered what he said and burst into laughter and everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry, there was a cartoon back home where there were teenage mutant ninja turtles and they were… Moving on swiftly, we should try, I have a messed up theory that it's so crazy it may actually work… Your summons are connected to a blood and chakra signature and contract with those specific summons and go through almost like a space-time jutsu that is connected to them and their summoner, perhaps it may break them out of the Tsukuyomi because you guys are broken out of it… Does it make any sort of sense?" Skylar asked after wiping away her tears and getting back to the matter at hand.

"Strangely it makes some sense and it may actually be crazy enough to work." Kakashi mused and Naruto, Sasuke and Guy agreed. "Alright then Guy, you summon Ningame then since he'll be the easiest to follow if this doesn't work." Guy nodded his agreement and the room was shut with everyone surrounding Guy, ready to catch the possible renegade turtle. He performed the hand seals and placed his hand on the ground with a poof and there stood the big red tortoise as Skylar was corrected. Sasuke activated his sharingan, as did Kakashi as everyone studied the slightly shocked tortoise.

"Guy, what the hell just happened, one minute I was in a nice warm spot and the next you summon me here?" It asked with a gruff and slightly annoyed voice.

"He doesn't seem to be under the Tsukuyomi." Kakashi informed everyone and Sasuke nodded his agreement. "I think Skylar's messed up theory works, let me try." Kakashi said as he summoned Pakkun that Skylar noted was cuter in real life.

"Yo Boss, long time no see, what happened?" He questioned Kakashi.

"Is everyone back where you come from okay?" Kakashi questioned his companion.

"No one's been contacted since Katsuyu, Gamakichi and Aoda, we've all been underground as orders from the Allied Shinobi Force, it's been a year, what's happening?" Pakkun asked with concern.

"We lost that's what's happening, so none of the summons have been affected?" Kakashi questioned and Pakkun shook his head.

"It's possible that they still could be affected. We don't know if it is a continuous affect or something we haven't figured out, including my now lost ability to break it." Skylar reminded them.

"Well we need to test this somehow, let's go." Sasuke interrupted with a small snake wrapped around his hand and led the group outside with Pakkun and Ningame behind them. They left them in the last room before the outside and continued to where the sun and the moon hung in the sky, conflicting each other. Sasuke gave his command to the snake and it looked up from his hand it was wrapped around and back to Sasuke and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Strangely not affected… I really don't get this." Sasuke actually mused but everyone agreed.

"But this gives us an advantage now, they'll be useful for information gathering. Five summoners with six species to choose from, things can finally get moving." Skylar said with determination before yawning and everyone chuckled or smiled.

"I agree with Skylar, I think we should all get some rest after the information overload we had today." Naruto said already stretching and walking back inside and everyone followed back to their respective rooms after dismissing Pakkun and Ningame.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Skylar sat on the training hall floor while Lee was showing her how to strap her hands and legs for future references. She was trying to figure the Tsukuyomi out and why the summonings weren't affected after it had been cast a year ago. She was also wondering if Mitarashi Anko and Yamato were still alive and where they would be, perhaps they might not be under the Tsukuyomi and help them, especially Yamato's wood release.

"… Why you should keep the end tightly tucked in." Lee said as he demonstrated it. Skylar shook her head to focus back on what Lee was saying.

"Sorry, I didn't catch the first part?" Skylar said sheepishly with a smile. Lee smiled and shook his head.

"It's okay Skylar-san, it wasn't important just keep the ends tightly tucked in so they don't unravel during a fight." Lee told her and she nodded with a smile. "I'll see you later for more youthful training." He said happily as he left. She listened to his footsteps down the hall then got up herself and went for a walk. She knew she had slept for only a few hours but it seemed that a lot of them couldn't sleep peacefully with the situation they were in.

She stepped into the icy night air and saw the bright red moon in the sky with the rippling sharingan in it and sighed as she stuffed her hands into her black hoodie jacket and jumped up onto a rock and sat to watch the moon just over the water's surface. There had to be an answer as to why the Tsukuyomi does not affect people or summons now after it has been cast… It felt like something so simple but yet vital to staying genjutsu free. She began to go over what the Tsukuyomi was: a genjutsu created by an Uchiha with amazing ocular powers of the Jyuubi, the moon was created out of it's body by the Rikudo Sennin. Itachi had the mangekyo sharingan and able to cast Tsukuyomi and if she remembered that specific episode, only the person with the same blood as him AKA Sasuke could break it but is it the same thing?

She sighed as she fell onto her back and looked up at the stars. This world was still new to her and she can't solve all of their problems in one day but she felt like the answer related to both her old world and this one, the way most things were similar between them. They were all human and could die, they lived in houses, had jobs and families, they had days and nights to sleep and… Wait… Night… Tsukuyomi reflects off of the moon, which is seen at night and invisible during the day… Tobi's power isn't complete so the genjutsu was probably still weak and the red moon seemed faded during the day, the Tsukuyomi could only fully affect someone with long exposure or when it is seen during night? This could prove to be a high possibility as to why the summons aren't affected as they tested this theory near midday, it also might put them back at a disadvantage.

All of this is helpful but it still didn't explain why Skylar could break them out of it and they can't be affected again afterwards by what her father explained. Why did Skylar have the rinnegan to break it and the blue in her eyes fade away after breaking ten of them out? Perhaps it was a borrowed power like Kakashi explained. Skylar sat up again and watched the moon again, it made her eyes uncomfortable and almost like pressure was being applied to the back of her eyes, a foreign intrusion… Is this what it feels like when a genjutsu takes place? She closed her eyes and shook her head before getting into the senjutsu meditation pose as she felt the energy entering her body and calming her a little as she felt the brush across her eyelids and the coat settle on her.

The dragon embroidery shone like actual lights, a small glow of the dragons almost like they were their own beings, which they are, and alive. She concentrated and out came the dragon off of her back, blue and yellow scales glowing in the reddened darkness, opposing it.

"Why have you summoned me girl?" It asked in a deep and growling voice as it hovered in front of her, not moving it's mouth almost like it was telepathic.

"As you know, my name is Skylar Serrin… I would like to know more about you and why I can summon you." Skylar asked calmly as she sat on the ground with her legs crossed and waited for an answer.

"Very well. I know the other side of you better but soon enough you will be merged as one. My name is Seiryu, leader of the Four Gods, Protector of the East Gate of Hell and Dragon of Air. You have power to save this world and have been chosen by fate to be our summoner by our choice or not just like the Rikudo Sennin was to save the world from a beast called the Jyuubi. You summoned me first as you have a strong affinity for air and I obeyed you're other side's orders as she is powerful enough to be my avatar however, you still do not have my respect until you have shown me you can control yourself. The other four dragons obey my final orders and you are not powerful enough to override my orders." Seiryu said cockily with a smirk, if dragons could smirk. Skylar narrowed her slitted purple eyes, this one is definitely arrogant.

"So until I stop passing out and loosing control, you will not obey me?" Skylar asked as she crossed her arms.

"Exactly." He said harshly.

"Will you at least tell me about the other dragons and give me some pointers?" Skylar asked cautiously with annoyance.

"Suzaku on your right arm is the Protector of Hell's Southern Gate and Dragon of Fire. Genbu on your left arm is the Protector of Hell's Northern Gate and Dragon of Water. Kouryu on the left front is the Protector of the Neatherside and is the Dragon of Lightning. And last but not least on the right is Byakko, Protector of Hell's West Gate and Dragon of Earth. We each have our own personality so don't forget that girl. I will be returning home now." He said as he climbed back into the coat and stilled.

"Well, lots of help you were." Skylar mumbled as her sage mode faded. She stood up and made her way back inside to find something to eat and began to cook chicken that she marinated quickly in some tomato sauce and soy sauce and cooked it over the gas stove.

"Smells good, is there a chance you can make one for me?" Kakashi asked as he sat down at the table, next thing he knew a plate flew onto the table with a piece of chicken, he didn't even see Skylar move. "Thanks… Is something bothering you?" He asked as he took a bite of the chicken as Skylar marinated and cooked another piece of chicken. She didn't respond and Kakashi became annoyed that she ignored his question and opened his mouth to ask again before she sat down hard on the chair across from him and dropped the plate of chicken onto the table and he felt her aura was conflicted and annoyed as she picked at the chicken.

"The Akatsuki base… Do you know where it is?" She asked without looking up and put a piece of chicken into her mouth.

"Why would you want to go there?" He asked as he pulled up his mask and she finally looked up.

"I think Yamato and Anko may still be there." She said and she heard the breaking of wood and looked down to see Kakashi's hand clenching the table and his chakra flare as electricity started to dance with the broken splinters. She looked down guiltily at her food, she had lost her appetite.

"Do you know what happened to them?" He asked with restraint in his voice.

"Yamato was connected to the Gedo statue to power the white Zetsu but Zetsu is dead and Yamato may still be in the original statue in a coma, apparently Hashirama is there too but I'm not sure, it all confused me. Kabuto captured Anko and her cursed seal was used to bring Orochimaru back… I think they are still there." Skylar said and she heard Chidori activate fully and the table break onto the floor with their forgotten food. Kakashi had his back to her and running a hand through his silver hair. She called his name with calm demand and he turned around to face her. " Sit down, I have more to tell you about… The Tsukuyomi, I have a theory about it. Tobi's power is incomplete and so he does not have the full power for it to work during the day and so it probably only affects people over a period of time at night but once they're under it, he has a more stable connection and controls them that way. The moon is faded during the day and does not have the same potency as it does at night, the summons will still have to be careful… Leading me to my next suggestion." Skylar said calmly.

"You want them to check out the base first?" Kakashi asked still in the same restraint.

"It's quicker and safer, you know that plus we need to get somewhere with our plans, they may even be forming the Force together already and we wouldn't know until it's too late." Skylar stood up and faced him calmly. She could see his jaw clenching and unclenching with his hands in fists as he stood rigidly. He powered up a Lightning Blade and was ready to strike the chair before Skylar moved and grabbed his wrist and he powered it down. "I know they are your friends and comrades that have been used but you need to reign in your emotions Kakashi before we destroy the base, it's bad enough with my unpredictability." Skylar said as she let him go. He sighed and took his lazy posture before rubbing the nape of his neck almost sheepishly.

"You're right… How are you going with that?" He asked calmly with hands back into his pockets.

"Well Seiryu is no help. He says he refuses to obey me unless I gain control which will only happen with training." Skylar said with annoyance as she stuffed her hands into her hoodie's pockets.

"I take that as a hint?" Kakashi asked with a little chuckle.

"I guess you could if you're up for it right now." Skylar challenged with a smirk and a carefree shrug. Kakashi raised his brow and his mask moved into a smirk as he began looking at the door, silently challenging her to a race. She soon took the hint and began running at full speed for the training hall but Kakashi overtook her by running on the roof and made it there first with a pout from Skylar.

"So, is that my first lesson?" She asked as she walked into the middle of the hall with her arms crossed.

"If you want it to. I'll explain…" Kakashi began before Skylar held up a hand to stop him.

"I know it all from when you trained your genin team, just give me pointers when needed." She waved before focusing on putting chakra at the bottom of her feet. She opened her eyes with determination and focus as she examined the wall in front of her and ran for it.

Kakashi watched her focus and her eyes opened with a stone dead look to them that looked pretty dangerous as she examined the wall and ran for it. She reminded him a lot of himself but also Naruto at the focus in her eyes, how they went a shade deeper when they were serious and smiled. His jaw dropped when she hit the wall running up it and onto the roof, without missing a beat then stopping and flipping onto her feet as she landed with a slight bend then up right again with an accomplished smile on her face. She turned to face him, leaning on one leg with a hand on her hip.

"Next lesson please sensei." She said and Kakashi's jaw was still on the floor. Everything Kakashi threw at her, she accomplished with flying colours like she was already a ninja. She had stamina as much as Naruto has and she just wouldn't stop or stay down when something backfired or she slipped and fell. Skylar was having the time of her life as she trained and was beginning to think she was born to be a ninja like her father mentioned, she would fit in better here.

"So what's next? Ooh, I need training in seals! Please, please, please Kakashi?!" She begged on her knees in a good mood and a grin with her hands clasped together in front of her chest.

"Does your energy never end?" Kakashi said with tired amazement. He slumped with a sigh. "Fine, but there's one more jutsu I want to show you… Naruto's favourite shadow clone jutsu." Kakashi said as he held a finger up. Skylar literally did a back flip with a whoo hoo then jumped onto the roof and stood ready with the seal.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" She said with an excited shout and out popped ten shadow clones before they disappeared and she fell from the roof. Kakashi jumped up and caught her then landed and tripped and fell on his butt with Skylar still safely in his arms.

"I was hoping you'd finally run out of energy with this one but still, ten clones when you're this tired? She's another Naruto… Speak of the devil." Kakashi mused to the unconscious girl before he saw Naruto walking calmly towards them. Kakashi lay her gently onto the floor before taking Naruto's offered hand to stand up.

"My ears were burning… So how's her training going?" Naruto asked as he picked the unconscious girl up and began walking with Kakashi.

"Amazingly fast, she's accomplished everything on the first or third try and continued to get up except this last one." Kakashi said as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

"What was that you were teaching last?" Naruto asked with a smirk, thinking it was the wall climbing exercise.

"The shadow clone jutsu, she made ten too before she passed out." Kakashi said then moved to catch the unconscious girl before she dropped from Naruto's arms.

Skylar woke up with an annoyed groan, waking up from chakra exhaustion felt horrible, almost like when you wake up with a hang over with sore muscles without the nausea. She definitely over did it but it was a lot of fun to learn all of those things. She lay there and thought about them.

The wall walking exercise was… weird, your body wants to fall back to gravity and it took a lot of leg and stomach muscles to keep upright. The water walking exercise was weird as you had to keep a constant flow of chakra to your feet and you bobbed up and down with the water almost like you're on a boat. The replacement technique was like being pulled in different directions but then landing up in a bush, hidden. The clone jutsu was just easy and really not anything special but the transformation jutsu was kind of cool, you still felt like yourself but you took on the outer appearance of that person and turning into Kakashi felt weird but strangely cool. He taught her about the different bombs you could also get and the explosive tag and taught her how to activate them and how it works. Last but not least… The shadow clone jutsu made you feel like you are splitting up the more you concentrate on it until there is nothing left to split to make another clone and it exhausts you. She also learned to run like a ninja and how to add chakra to them to make her faster.

Skylar immediately knew she had a bigger chakra supply than most ninja as she remembered making ten but it was nowhere near as much as Naruto probably has. Skylar noticed Sakura sneak in and turn to close the door quietly.

"Hey Sakura." Skylar said casually. She jumped and turned around with her back against the door and a hand to her chest, breathing a bit faster than usual.

"Jeez Skylar, give me a heart attack why don't you… How you doing?" She asked with a smile as she moved to sit down on the bed next to her with a smile.

"I'll be fine soon, chakra exhaustion isn't nice but I suppose it's not suppose to be." Skylar said with a smile. Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out a biggish ball wrapped in foil and unwrapped it and Skylar dreaded this, it was one of Sakura's soldier pills that Naruto and Sai tried and nearly threw up after eating them.

"I know they taste bad but this will get you up and going quickly, here." She said and passed it to Skylar who held it and studied it with a fearful look. She swallowed and stuffed the whole thing into her mouth and shut her eyes as she chewed and swallow as fast as possible. It really was disgusting, it tasted like dirt and that dry and old bone smell after a dog has chewed on it for a long period of time. Skylar gagged a few times and shivered at the disgusting taste and finally managed to swallow it and stretched her mouth into a frown and shivered one last time at the after taste.

"Wow… That really was bad, sorry." Skylar apologised with a sympathetic look.

"It's okay, I know after trying one myself but there is only so much you can do on limited resources and without compromising the nutritional value of the other ingredients. Anyway, I came here to see if you're fit for a meeting that's been called right away, Kaka-sensei has new information for us." Sakura informed her. Skylar sat up and already noticed the difference, she felt almost completely fine except for maybe still a bit tired still but it was understandable. Skylar got out of bed and grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom and had a shower.

"Did he tell you anything about this information?" Skylar called from the shower as she shampooed her hair.

"He wants to go on a mission to the old Akatsuki base, he says Captain Yamato might be there. He sent Pakkun out earlier and confirmed the base's location north of Hi no Kuni. That's all he said." Sakura shouted back. Skylar scowled as she finished up and got dressed in the navy blue shorts and navy blue long sleeved top with her black hoodie and wrapped her shins and hands and forearms, placing her weapon pouches on and rubbing her hair dry as she returned to her room to find Sakura still calmly sitting on her bed. She raised an eyebrow at her as she looked her up and down.

"You really need a new and personalised style." She said and Skylar nodded in agreement before hanging her towel up and they walked together to the meeting. They arrived in the same little room Skylar explained her story and she stood in the back corner and waited with her arms crossed and her one leg bent to rest her foot against the wall.

"I sent Pakkun on some recon after I learned some news. He went to the old Akatsuki base and I think we might have found Yamato and Anko." Kakashi explained quickly as he sat on a chair and leaned over the back as he was sitting backwards on it. The room erupted with questions and confusion and Kakashi let it for a while before calming them down again.

"What do you mean you think you might have found them?" Sasuke questioned from the other corner of the room.

"Pakkun found their scents down there but he needed to report back and couldn't get any deeper as there were traps and secret doors and passages. I want to send two teams to find them as they were both big contributors and victims from this war plus two extra people will give us four four-man teams." Kakashi explained further.

"Why did you even go back to search that base and where else have you searched?" Shikamaru suddenly asked.

"There was one advantage to watching you through a show… You also know the bad guys moves too." Skylar piped up as all eyes turned to her and back to Kakashi who nodded.

"Right, she told me this and I had to think it over. I haven't searched anywhere else, is there anywhere I should Skylar?" Kakashi questioned. Skylar looked down and closed her eyes, was there anywhere else? They all watched her pointing and mouthing things as she scowled and remembered all of the countries, seeing if there was something she missed.

"Right now, I can't think of anything I've missed but Sasuke should know about Anko being there, am I right?" She questioned harshly and looked towards him across the wall from her.

"I had more important issues to deal with right then." Sasuke said back defensively.

"Oh right, like resurrecting and questioning the previous Hokage's, what did happen to Orochimaru anyway?" Skylar questioned as everyone watched on with questioning gazes. Skylar saw his jaw clench. "And your little ambition about being Hokage… Forget it, you lost that right the day you left Konoha for Orochimaru." Skylar spat hatefully but she just couldn't stop, it felt good to put the bastard in his place. She ducked just in time to miss his Chidori spear, which was where her head just was, and his sharingan was blazing with the eternal mangekyo sharingan. Everyone watched on in shock except Kakashi who sat calmly and Naruto who was angry but couldn't decide who to stop. His spear began to move downwards for her and she twisted and ran on the wall with a burst of chakra and grabbed his neck and slammed him against the wall while grabbing and stilling his wrist with the lightning spear. The wind reacted to her will instantly stopping any attempt for his Chidori Nagashi.

"Your ambitions and goals have always been childish and never assessed properly, you are rash, hot-tempered and selfish and put everyone in danger all the time. I don't care who, what or how powerful you are but I will not stand by and watch you hurt anyone anymore, especially since I know your secrets." Skylar whispered the last part in his ear after speaking in a harsh, cold and commanding tone, still holding him between her windshield and the wall. She pulled away slowly from him and noticed the red and purpling marks on his neck and wrist that didn't move as she stepped away and left, with him hiding his shameful eyes in his hair, for the door.

"Where are you going?!" Naruto asked angrily. Skylar barely looked over her shoulder back at him with harsh eyes that even made Kakashi flinch.

"To cool off, get someone to heal Sasuke." She said before facing forward again and walking off. Everyone seemed to let out the breath they had all been holding, including Sasuke who seemed to gasp and slide down the wall with Sakura and Ino rushing for him, checking his neck and wrist.

"She seems a bit unstable to me." Kiba said with slight anger to his voice as he leaned against the adjacent wall to Sasuke.

"No, that was a very ANBU protocol tactic. She immobilized him perfectly, stated his flaws, calmed the situation and stepped back cautiously, ready to defend herself again. And if I studied her properly, I would say she's the most stable out of all of us here." Sai stated in his usual voice. Kakashi had found the whole situation amusing really but he knew this was serious and would cause problems if it wasn't sorted out soon.

"Sasuke." Kakashi called warningly and he looked up with dark circles under his eyes while Sakura and Ino finished up with his healing. "You better sort this out soon so we can accomplish our mission, she's on your team." Kakashi said smoothly before getting up and leaving. Gaara moved next to Naruto to console his confused friend.

"Sasuke's hot headed and Skylar is fine, they'll work it out Naruto, for the world." Gaara said calmly.

"I was angry that Sasuke attacked her but what she said also made it difficult for me to tell… I… " Naruto began but he clenched his jaw and clenched his fists.

"Like I said, _they_ need to sort this out." Gaara said calmly before patting his back and returning to his room. Others seemed to file out too and Naruto helped Sasuke up and back to his room with the fussing fan girls behind him.

Kakashi followed the chakra signature calmly as he strolled down the halls, grinning that Skylar had subdued Sasuke so easily when he failed to so many times before. He knew she was stable and fine and she only acted out in defence and questioned why Sasuke failed to mention all of this before. He stopped and watched, Skylar was sitting in a corned with her knees bent up to her chest and her hood covering her face in a dark corner of the training hall.

"You shouldn't be ashamed, you only defended yourself." Kakashi said as he moved to sit next to her, she just shrunk back into her hood more. "And you were right to question those things, he never mentioned them before." He added.

"Why do I hate him so much?" Skylar questioned weakly with a whisper. Kakashi raised his eyebrow at this.

"Perhaps it's like you said, you know his secrets." Kakashi said and Skylar's head snapped to look at him. "I'm the great copy ninja, I won't miss something I can lip read." He said with a shrug. He saw a small smile pull at her lips and eye smiled. "Sasuke's an ass and a difficult person to like but maybe the more you get to know him, the better you'll get along or find out you really hate him." He said and he thought he heard a small laugh escape her lips.

"If I don't learn to control my mouth then my mind will become just as weak…" Skylar recited to herself and Kakashi's eye widened and her eyes met his and she smiled. "So, you remember it still huh? What Minato said to Obito on that dreaded mission. But then again, it's difficult to forget something like that." Skylar said sadly as she looked back out across the training hall. "So you want to rescue Yamato and Anko huh?" She asked, changing the subject. "It's understandable, they are your friends after all and we need all the help we can get anyway, what's your plan?"

"Two teams. Team one will be Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, Sai and Sakura and the other will be myself, Naruto, Sasuke and you. You probably can pin point where they are if there are jutsus placed so the byakugan can't see through them. The first team is search and rescue and the second is collateral damage if we come across the enemy." Kakashi explained and Skylar nodded.

"Let me know when it's going to happen, I don't think is should join the meeting again. I'll be in my room preparing and resting from chakra exhaustion after those damn clones." Skylar said standing up and leaving with her hands in her pockets. All the way back to her room she felt uneasy, like someone was following her so she wasn't surprised when she just closed her bedroom door and punched the wall with frustration that someone knocked at her door. She raised an eyebrow when she opened the door and there stood Sasuke, stoic as usual.

"What is your problem with me?" He straight out asked.

"You're more of an idiot than Naruto." Skylar flat out said and Sasuke scoffed but kept quiet. "Sure, you were only eight years old when your life took a drastic turn but I know you're not that stupid Sasuke. How your brother acted before hand and what he said to you should have made you question this further and maybe you could have seen the truth. Because of your own cowardice of not wanting to remember that night you became defensive which showed to become arrogance and so you hid behind that shell, not wanting to get close to anyone in case they hurt you again like Itachi did. You think you think things through properly but actually your just as rash as Naruto is and it shows you out to be a danger to yourself and your team even if you subconsciously try to protect them but you play everything off coolly and it pisses me off." Skylar stated calmly with her arms crossed and leaning on one leg. Sasuke had his eyes hiding behind his bangs and his fists were clenched and his body began to shake and Skylar took a deep breath, ready for him to attack her again. But instead she found herself in a hug… Sasuke was actually hugging her? And her shoulder felt wet as his arms and body shook and Skylar smiled as she had finally cracked through to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rubbed his back as she leaned her cheek against his hair.

She felt a presence coming up and swung them in a circle and closed the door. He finally raised his head but didn't meet her eye with a stoic expression but it looked cute with his face and eyes red. She smiled and pulled the sleeve of her hoodie over her hand and wiped at his face gently as his eyes continued to water and tears fall over them. She took his hand with hers and pulled him with her and she sat on her bed and moved over and patted the bed next to her. He looked at the spot on the bed then back at her smirking face and she waited patiently. He smirked and blushed a little as he sat down and they both took their shoes off and Skylar wrapped her arms around his shoulders and fell to lie down while she ran a soothing hand through his hair and he began to cry again and flipped over to hide his face between her and the bed while she comforted him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Sasuke woke up with a slight jolt to the knocking at the door. His eyes felt sore and so did his head, he hadn't cried like that since he found out about the truth about Itachi after he had killed him. He stilled when he felt his pillow shift slightly and looked to see where he was and saw the red hair first, Skylar who had wrapped herself around him and her arms hugging around him cradled him. He felt embarrassed and blushed before the door knocked again and he pried himself gently away from her and threw the blanket over her and moved quickly to the bathroom to wash his face and see who was knocking at the door. He swung the door open quickly and quietly and instantly held a finger to his lips with a scowl at the person who interrupted his sleep. Sasuke almost smirked at Kakashi's eye twitching in front of him but he held it back and waited for him to talk.

"The plan has been confirmed by Shikamaru and we want to do this as soon as possible so once you're dressed and woke Skylar up, come through to the meeting room so we can finalise everything and get moving." Kakashi whispered harshly before turning and leaving, leaving Sasuke a bit confused before he looked down at himself. He had forgotten to put his long sleeved kimono shirt was still hanging around his waist after he forgot to put it back on after washing his face. He finally smirked as he closed the door thinking how funny it was and what Kakashi must have been thinking. He pulled his kimono on and his shoes and shook Skylar's shoulder. Her face scrunched up and she turned over and muttered '5 more minutes.' Sasuke raised an annoyed and amused eyebrow and thought of something that would wake her up with a 'jolt.' He pointed a finger to her butt and channelled a small amount of lightning chakra that sparked her and she jumped away and rubbed her zinging butt with a pout and Sasuke let a little laugh slip.

"Kakashi wants to make the final preparations so it's time to get up." Sasuke said as he placed his katana into his rope belt.

"Right. Just don't ever do that again." She muttered as she stood up and brushed her hair out and tied it back in a plat. She dug in her bag and Sasuke stood and waited while she went to the bathroom and changed into her long sleeved black shirt and her tight black pants and slipped her shoes on and fixed her strappings before deeming herself ready. He opened the door and she walked out with him following her behind down to the meeting room.

"I won't say anything but I want you to know you can talk to me about anything since I know everything already, got that?" She threatened over her shoulder. He smirked and moved up next to her and locked her in a headlock, which she tried to escape and he silently chuckled.

"Got it… And thank you Skylar." He said letting her go and walking into the meeting room with his usual expression. She watched him and smiled, perhaps they could get along after all, she would just have to remember that he acts defensively and not lash out at his arrogance. She continued into the meeting room and stood in her destroyed corner and she and Sasuke smirked at each other in the same corners.

"Okay then, now that everyone is here. Two teams will be going, one as search and rescue and the other as collateral damage team in case we come across enemies. Team one is Kiba with Akamaru, Hinata, Sai and Sakura and Team two will be Naruto, Sasuke, Skylar and myself. Ino will prepare any operations to be done and recovery room and I want everyone else who is staying behind to help her prepare them. We will be leaving in one hour so go and prepare." Kakashi ordered and everyone left to prepare or do something else. "Naruto, Skylar, I want to talk to you." Kakashi said before they were just about to leave the room. They looked at each other and stood in front of his chair.

"What's up Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I want you and Skylar to have shadow clones waiting here collecting natural chakra in case we run into trouble, it will be quicker." Kakashi asked with stress in his voice.

"Pakkun found something up there didn't he?" Skylar questioned.

"No but he did find traces of people moving through or past there recently, I also want you in sage mode before we go in, we will locate them quicker. You may go Naruto, Skylar, I want to talk to you, is there much you need to prepare?" Kakashi asked. Naruto had already moved off to prepare.

"No there isn't anything else I need to prepare, I think I'm well prepared for my first real mission." She said with an excited grin. "So, what do you need to talk to me about?" She asked.

"What's going on between you and Sasuke?" He asked seriously. Skylar raised a confused eyebrow then she raised both as she realised what he was talking about, she heard him talking to Sasuke this morning or what ever time it is.

"Nothing, we just talked." She said defensively but Kakashi could see she was being honest, not even a blush.

"Okay then, how's your shadow clone jutsu?" He asked after the last time.

"I need some pointers, I can't control the amount I want to make and then I pass out." Skylar said as she began to follow Kakashi to the training hall.

"You pass out because you don't give yourself a limit. You're new to chakra and control so for now you need to physically think about splitting your chakra for a clone. Try thinking about splitting your chakra now into two pieces for one clone." Kakashi turned to her once they reached the training hall. Skylar took a deep breath and closed her eyes and imagined her body splitting in half and thought about her chakra splitting and held onto that feeling and performed the cross hand seal and performed the jutsu and out popped a clone and she could feel half her energy disappear but she still had enough to not pass out or faint but she felt a little empty afterwards but she smiled at her clone who smiled back.

"There is one thing I've always wanted to know… How does your clone know it's a clone and not the real thing?" Skylar asked her clone and the clone took up a thinking pose.

"I don't know I guess we just know that this power belongs with you and we're not actually real I guess, it's hard to explain." Skylar's clone explained.

"Okay, enough questions, you know what to do right?" Kakashi asked her clone. She nodded and moved to sit under the snake statue in the senjutsu meditation pose and began entering sage mode and continued to sit there like that. "Right, everyone should be meeting up just now so let me go through your pouch to make sure you have everything." Kakashi asked as he held out his hand and waited. She passed it to him and they sat down as he began to look through it. He wasn't happy that it was all kunai so he added paper bombs and smoke bombs since she knew how to use them now

"One more thing before we meet up, if you're going to try one of those jutsus you know, don't put your full power into it okay… Are you ready?" Kakashi asked calmly as they both stood up and Skylar put her pouch back on.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go meet up… Hey Naruto." Skylar said to the clone that moved to sit next to her clone and also began meditating. Skylar followed behind Kakashi all the way to the main hall where Naruto and Sasuke were already waiting and soon enough Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru met up and They left running across the water back to the borders of Hi no Kuni and they were staying on the border all the way to the country where the Akatsuki base is.

They started at sunrise and made it half way to their destination before they stopped for the night to rest in twos. Skylar took the first watch with Kakashi then Naruto and Kiba, then Sasuke and Sakura and lastly Sai with Hinata. Skylar sat up in a tree and rewrapped her strappings until they felt comfortable again and pulled her sleeves and pant legs back down. She couldn't help thinking she was holding the group back as she wasn't as good as they were and she was going to be more of a burden than actual help on her first mission.

"Skylar…" Kakashi asked, jumping up next to her with an eye smile and sitting down. "You'll do fine, it's just the first time since you've had training and know a lot more and you're worried about what you'll do or how you'll feel if we get into trouble but I'll tell you this… You're not Shikamaru who can predict most things so you'll just have to go with the flow, you're a natural at this and you'll do what you feel is right at the right time, there's no use worrying yourself about it right now. Our shift is over, you wake up Naruto and I'll do Kiba, have a good sleep because tomorrow it officially starts. Night." He said hopping back down and moving to Kiba and Akamaru while Skylar jumped down and found Naruto who was already awake and watching her. He got up without a word and moved into the tree for his watch and Skylar took his place he was sleeping in and lay on her back with her hands behind her head as she looked up at the stars, you don't see so many of them in New York and it was beautiful and before she knew it, she was asleep.

They were up again before sunrise and moving at a quicker pace through the trees and Skylar was nervous. They came to a familiar scene and Naruto and Skylar sat down for sage mode while the group confirmed the surrounds had no one around and Sai sent in his ink mice to start with the recon. Once they were ready, Sai's mice returned and confirmed that he found nothing with the little distance he got in there. They hopped down onto the crater and Skylar looked at the giant bones and ran her hand against it, she remembered it being the Sanbi's skeleton after it was sealed and shivered as the group moved swiftly into the tunnel and began walking with Hinata looking for Yamato or Anko.

"Sasuke, Skylar can you remember anything?" Kakashi asked with a low voice.

"We were in an inner chamber that I can lead you to where Anko may still be but I don't know about the other guy." Sasuke said as he took the front line and began leading them.

"Yamato is deep underground, the tunnels that Zetsu used will be there as well. Hinata, can you see any stairways, hidden or not?" Skylar asked her from the back with Naruto.

"There is one long staircase that finishes in the middle of nowhere at our eleven o'clock." She informed them.

"That's the one but lets keep going for the first room." Skylar confirmed. Something was bugging Skylar in her gut but she put it all down to nerves as she couldn't feel any unfamiliar buzzing of chakra in the back of her head. They reached the destroyed room from the battle of Kabuto versus Sasuke and Itachi and left the searching team to look while the others looked around and made sure they were secure. A sudden harsh buzzing began at the back of her head, almost like a rattle snake and its hissing and she spun around quickly with a kunai to clash with another kunai and a cloaked figure. Skylar kicked out but the figure jumped back and stood ready in a fighting stance while Kakashi arrived at Skylar's side and Naruto tried to attack with a rasengan but it flipped back and threw a kunai, which Naruto deflected easily with his own.

"If it's one of Tobi's mindless zombies, we'll probably have to get rid of them if we stand any chance at finding Yamato or Anko." Skylar suggested to Kakashi who stood defensively next to her.

"What do you mean get rid of me brat?" The figure asked as the hood was pulled back and revealed Anko's face wearing a feral grin. Skylar instantly felt Kakashi's stance change next to her and she also relaxed and put her kunai away as Kakashi had his sharingan open.

"She's free of the Tsukuyomi." Kakashi confirmed to everyone and began to walk up to her but she stood defensively again, grin gone. "Whoa Anko, calm down, we're not under it either." Kakashi said as he held his hands up in front of him and stopped moving towards her.

"How can I tell that?" She asked with a hiss.

"Let me guess, you tried to return back to Konoha once you woke up but they attacked you right?" Skylar asked and Anko analysed her with her eyes. "The same thing has happened to Naruto and Kakashi here. They lost the war and the Tsukuyomi was cast but it cannot affect people who weren't exposed to it straight away unless they are exposed to it a lot during night when it's most powerful. Kakashi and Sasuke's sharingan saved them and Naruto had the Kyuubi to help him and the rest have been broken out of it. We're planning on taking Madara and Tobi down." Skylar said determinedly. Anko narrowed her eyes at Skylar.

"I've never seen you before, how do I know you're not just one of Madara's bitches?" Anko questioned her.

"Because she is the one who broke ten people out of the Tsukuyomi to help us take the world back, Anko, it's really us." Kakashi told her straight out. Anko sighed and put her kunai away and stood up straight. Kakashi began to walk back up to her and they began to talk while Naruto and Skylar focused again, back to back, for sage mode after it wore off.

Kakashi was half listening to Anko rambling on when a gust of wind past him but it had a forest and tree like scent, almost like sap when he noticed Skylar stand up in sage mode seconds before Naruto. She almost looked like she was looking for something and realised it was at their eleven o'clock, the direction of Yamato. He held up his hand to stop them talking and they all looked to Skylar and now Naruto who was facing the same way.

"I don't know what you felt but I could swear that was just Captain Yamato's chakra flare." Naruto said to her, just out of hearing of the group.

"Yeah but the wind alerted me seconds before… He's weak and I'm surprised he even felt our presence at all, we need to find him quickly, let's go." She said with urgency and grabbed Naruto's hand and began pulling him with her. Skylar had always hated being underground when she thought about it but she also didn't like dark creepy tunnels either, this tunnel in particular gave her a bad feeling and soon enough the whole group were following behind them with Skylar gripping Naruto's hand tight with slight fear. Almost looking like a dog pointing her way with her nose as she urged the group to move faster as she followed the chakra signature by the wind that still gusted just enough for the scent to get stronger as she went.

They got to a dead end and Hinata said there were traps on the wall and to proceed with caution. Skylar knew she was being reckless but the longer she stayed there the more uneasy she felt so Seiryu appeared and she punched through the wall while the dragon protected her with a huff at being and they proceeded down the endless steps. She got impatient and jumped off with everyone panicking but Seiryu got under her as she kneeled on his back and began a rapid decent into the darkness, the dragon glowing a blue as it went down and the ninja started jumping cases of stairs to catch up as it could be a trap.

Skylar reached the dark waters where she remembered thousands of Zetsu down under and shivered before following the groaning with Seiryu close behind, lighting the way. She knew what she was looking for but she felt like she just needed to find him soon. Finally the wall came into sight and she saw Yamato sticking out of the side, close to the water's surface and his head thrashing from side to side in a cold sweat. She knelt down and placed his head on her lap as she tried to wake him or just even keep him company, trying to tell him he was going to be okay. She heard the group finally hit the water and running towards them while Seiryu hovered around restlessly and annoyed.

"Something is not right." He growled out.

"I know." Was all Skylar said back as Sakura reached her side and began assessing him and Kakashi on his haunches on the other side of Skylar with one hand resting against the wall.

"I can't do anything for him unless we get him out of this wall." Sakura assessed with some stress to her voice. Hinata activated her byakugan while Kakashi and Sasuke activated their sharingan and looked at the wall. Seiryu moved up the wall and Skylar would have scrambled back in fear if she wasn't currently looking after Yamato. It was the forgotten Gedo Statue with all of its creepy eyes looking out into nothingness, to Skylar it almost seemed to be in pain by its open mouth expression. It wasn't the real statue but it was the medium to create the humanoid creature that is now part of Tobi but it was still just as scary and creepy in real life and when you touched it, it felt like touching a wrinkly old peach or an old person, it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"He's completely integrated into the statue, we can't remove him without risking his life." Hinata said and Kakashi sighed before pulling his hitai-ate back over his eye, almost like he was giving up.

"Let me get this straight, we can't remove him but he'll die anyway if we don't do something?" Skylar asked in desperation. Kakashi just lay his hand on her shoulder comfortingly before standing up and moving away slightly. Tears of frustration started to well at Skylar's eyes as she cradled his face between her hands, she refused to cry but couldn't help but feel helpless at the same time. "Hinata, what does it look like… Just tell me that?" Skylar asked between clenched teeth with desperation.

"His chakra network is almost like roots into the statue and I can't tell them apart, if we sever them, Captain Yamato will die within seconds." Hinata explained. Skylar took a shaky breath and she felt his head move in his hands and didn't notice her tears were falling onto him, his face scrunched up and he opened his eyes barely with a small smile.

"D-don't cry… for me…. I'll… be fine." He whispered weakly before his head fell limp again and Skylar sucked up her tears with a determined expression. She didn't know what she was doing but she had to try something and so she sent her chakra into him and began feeling around. She heard Seiryu roar angrily behind her before placing his head in front of hers but she didn't look up as she continued to concentrate and sniff.

"Don't be stupid human! There is nothing you nor I can do!" Seiryu warned her and she felt clawed hands grab her by her ribs and try to pry her away but she rooted herself with chakra and could feel the claws scrapping into her skin and Seiryu growl menacingly in her ear. She felt almost like a dent in his chakra network even though she couldn't explain what she was doing or feeling but she knew, this was where the statue was invading his body.

"Seiryu, I order you to let go of me now!" Skylar commanded with anger, annoyance and force to her voice through clenched teeth and the dragon let go and almost stumbled? He was surprised at her tone and power he felt fluctuate right there and so he hovered around as the light source. The group let the events unfold, none of them could bare to get Yamato out and watch him die or just leave him there alone again so they let Skylar do it, she performed miracles before, perhaps she could perform one again but they weren't holding their hopes high. They saw her wipe away at her eyes with a sniff and her aura shift to becoming determined and concentrated as chakra buzzed through the air and her hands glowed on his cheeks.

"When I give you the signal, Sakura, Naruto, I want you to smash this statue for good… Now!" She said after a few seconds and Sakura and Naruto ran for the wall with their fists raised on either side of Skylar and hit it hard. They jumped back as derby began to fall and Seiryu rushed through it back to Skylar. The underground went dark as their light source disappeared in a dust cloud of stone that was falling and they shielded themselves against it. The dust was harsh and Naruto transformed into Kyuubi chakra mode to give them light and formed a rasen-shuriken to clear the air quicker and the dust began to rise with the air current. They saw the blue light of Seiryu through the dust, which cleared with a small flare of Skylar's chakra and she was standing with a tired smile on her face with Seiryu hovering over her right shoulder, holding Yamato in his claws. She jumped over the rocks slowly as Seiryu rushed forward to Sakura.

"Hinata, he needs a chakra point or two cutting off for a while." Skylar said tiredly and after getting over the shock she moved to Sakura and began the blocking. She stumbled over some small bits of rock but surprisingly Sai caught her and helped her sit down on a rock. Her sage mode had disappeared but surprisingly Seiryu was still there helping the girls with Yamato. Naruto moved to sit next to her, also having fallen out of sage mode and Kyuubi chakra mode and hugged her with a thankful grin on his face. She looked up to see Kakashi and Anko looking at her with confusion when she remembered something.

"Oh, Kabuto poisoned Yamato with one of his snakes making him immobile when he captured him, Anko could you please help Sakura if an antidote is needed? Thanks." Skylar smiled tiredly, her chakra running low but her clone's chakra was slowly helping her get her energy back with its own. Anko nodded stiffly and moved over to them and they began talking while Sakura was healing. "Looks like there's one advantage to being so connected to the wind huh?" She joked, feeling a bit better. Naruto had his arm around her back and rubbing her arm with a smile on his face and Kakashi was trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Sai sat on the other side of Skylar and observed and Kiba stood with an accomplished smile on his face, leaning against Akamaru.

"How did you just do that?" Kakashi finally asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I went with my gut feeling, somehow I sent my chakra forth and began to feel around, almost like it was an extra limb feeling around a pipe for something when I found these odd ridges or bumps and then the chakra network became a plant-like feeling and I guessed that was where he was invaded from so, thinking of how to sever them, I began to think back to everything I know about wind natured chakra that slices like a blade and taking my advantage of it's connection, I focused on those ridges and I let my chakra separate into two parts and rub together to become thin and sharp and with one go, I cut them all there. Of coarse, speaking to Naruto and Sakura put me off a little and so I cut them in the wrong place, which is why I asked Hinata to assist. " Skylar said happily, like it was so obvious. The group came together with one of Sasuke's Hawk summons carrying Yamato strapped down with Sai's technique and Seiryu hovered behind Skylar with a satisfied smirk.

"You have earned my respect girl. You may summon me like a normal summons contract and I will not over use your chakra. I cannot say the same for the others, they are still their own people and I suggest your sage mode if you are to use them. Remember, the more you summon, the more chakra and control it takes. I will see you later." Seiryu said with surprise as he vanished with a smirk. Skylar was surprised at what he just said and Sasuke reappeared with a torch in his hand but the feeling crept back onto Skylar and she looked around, not liking the shadows surrounding her and she grabbed onto Naruto next to her.

"Well, that's one up from human… Is Yamato stable enough for me to take a few minutes to return to sage mode?" Skylar asked Sakura.

"Yeah, he's fine thanks to you, he's stable and Sasuke-kun's hawk is taking him back straight away for Ino with strict instructions but I won't go into the details right now." Sakura said with a shrug. Skylar nodded and pried herself away from Naruto to get into sage mode with him again. Once they were ready they began their climb up the stairs a bit slower this time with Skylar holding Naruto's hand again and staying close by him as the shadows came up close to her.

"Hey, Sasuke, do you know if Akatsuki used computers or not?" Skylar called up to him to distract herself.

"No, they were clever enough not to keep anything on such things but there is a room I'd like to destroy. It'll take a few minutes." He said, passing the torch to Kakashi and taking off.

"Wait Sasuke." Kakashi called to him but he was already far ahead.

"It's the room where he had Itachi's eyes transplanted into him… Tobi kept sharingans there, it's my only guess, he'll be fine this is Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about anyway." Skylar said with a smile and a shrug. She saw Naruto smile in the corner of her eye as well. They finally reached the top and felt a small tremor and explosion before Sasuke appeared again with a clenched jaw. "He's taken them all already hasn't he?" Skylar questioned him as she moved up next to him with Naruto on her other side, still holding hands. All Sasuke did was nod and keep his eyes forward. They got outside and Skylar finally let Naruto go now that she wasn't underground and back in light once again and breathed deeply.

"We should destroy this base." Sai said as they stood on the rim of the crater and looked back. Kakashi nodded and looked to Naruto who grinned and performed his shadow clone jutsu and the clones ran in and breaking it all down as the base collapsed in on itself. Skylar smiled at it's destruction and they began making their way back to the Iron Wall hide out with Naruto and Skylar up front, can't wait to get back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

They had camped far enough away from the destroyed base and they were up and moving again at sunrise, hoping to make it back before dark again, so they were moving at top speed… Well, the fastest speed Skylar could handle without falling. Naruto and her were both up front again in sage mode with small smiles on their faces. Anko and Kakashi had taken the back with Hinata and Sasuke was up front just behind Naruto and Skylar with the rest in between. Naruto was jumping happily just ahead of Skylar who was lost in thought, she still had a bad feeling in her gut but it had become ten times worse since the day before and she was on edge. She was thinking about everything she could remember to help them now when a buzzing began in the back of her head, it had a screech like the rasen-shuriken but was weaker almost like the wind during a tornado. She reacted straight away as she stopped abruptly, reached and grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him back to her and ducked as the tree was taken out above them with a wind jutsu and then the other chakra signatures began to appear.

Everyone had done the same thing on different trees behind them as Skylar counted seven different chakra signatures, the one being the familiar buzz of angry bees… Madara. She jumped on the stump above her head with Naruto as the rest did the same on their respective trees. Skylar's eyes widened with disbelief but also fear, there stood Tobi, Madara and the Five Kage's, Temari taking Gaara's place.

"I was wondering when the little mice might show themselves again, I guess today is my lucky day." Madara said with a smirk. Temari moved her fan again and wind attacks came towards them but Skylar overpowered it again, making her useless to her. She yanked Naruto into a crouch to miss the Raikage then pulled him to jump into another tree after the Tsuchikage attacked with his dust release. The Raikage felt like vicious static electricity in Skylar's mind while the Tsuchikage sounded like a vicious sand storm. It was how she distinguishes between presences and chakras almost like knowing their affinities or skills by the feel of their chakra. She realised a second too late that Tobi was behind them and set off a bijuu bomb right behind them. Luckily Seiryu appeared and protected Skylar while Naruto was forced to activate his Kyuubi chakra mode. Tobi gave off a strange buzz to Skylar, she thought as she flew through the air from the blast. It was like nails scratching down a black board in complete darkness that seemed purple some how and you knew there was something that was going to kill you in that same room with you but it was locked and freezing when you breathed out breath clouds into the darkness.

She didn't even realise she had closed her eyes as Seiryu put her down with the rest of the group while Tobi stood calmly and watched them on the tree Skylar and Naruto previously were on. Skylar formed one more shadow clone and Kakashi raised his eyebrow at this.

"Seiryu, take the clone far away. I'll take on Tobi. Sasuke and Kakashi, please handle Madara. Naruto, take out the Raikage and possibly the Tsuchikage and the search and rescue team with Anko, please take care of the rest of the Kage's… It's the only way we'll escape." Skylar stated calmly, knowing their moves and who can keep up with who.

"Skylar, don't take on Tobi alone." Kakashi called out with slight panic and desperation.

"You know I'm the only one who can handle him right now and we can't waste Naruto's one clone plus, he's the only one who can keep up and possibly incapacitate the Raikage… He knows that, we don't have any other choice right now Kakashi. Scatter." Skylar was forced to cut the conversation short as they all began to make their moves.

Tobi was just too damn fast. It took Skylar's amazing sensing abilities and predictions to block his attacks with the amazing speed and power, luckily Seiryu returned just as Tobi set off another mini bijuu bomb. She knew to twist as he would most likely appear behind her and she was right as she missed his kick but managed to get a punch across his face that sent him ripping half of the forest out. She was fighting out of fear right then and panic and had the small thought of needing to learn more ninjutsu before he was back at her again.

The others weren't fairing much better. It was susano'o versus susano'o between Madara and Sasuke with Kakashi moving in with quick and damaging attacks but Madara's susano'o was damaging Sasuke.

Naruto was barely dodging the Raikage and then the Tsuchikage's well-timed attacks.

The others were paired off. Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru were trying to take out Mei first with her gentle fist. Sai and Anko were dealing with Temari since she was mid to long range and with them being in ANBU, their taijutsu was good. It was Sakura versus Tsunade since they had the same power and Sakura knew her moves and had taken up the chakra scalpel and techniques Kabuto use to use.

Seiryu had taken his place around Skylar and as Tobi got near he would attack as senjutsu was his main composition and his only weakness but Tobi was doing more than just physical fighting, he was attacking her mind as well with genjutsu and hitting her down when one got to her for a split second. Also, everyone was keeping her thoughts preoccupied as she worried about them and everything happened in a flash.

Skylar lost her sage mode. She noticed Sasuke go flying without his susano'o to her left and Kakashi wide open where Madara launched a fire jutsu that hit Kakashi. Skylar hoped he dodged but he didn't and within the flames still burning stood a burned and hurt Kakashi, his mask almost completely gone and his shirt had been burned away as he coughed and fell to his knees and the static electricity came back into Skylar's mind. Kakashi got onto his haunches and dodged to his side with a gash across his chest from the Raikage's attack and Skylar was in horror when she saw him coming up from behind him, aiming for his heart.

Skylar refused to blank out as she released her closest clone, Suzaku on her right sleeve and Genbu on her left sleeve appeared out of her jacket and moved with her speed and flanks towards Kakashi while Seiryu had an advantage against Tobi. Suzaku looked like a flaming red dragon with a face almost like a phoenix's and Genbu the water dragon moved like a wave with her blue scales. Kakashi was falling backwards after barely dodging the first attack, towards the Raikage's attack. Skylar moved to cover his back as his met hers and at the last second, she knocked the Raikage's hand down with both of hers so he struck her stomach and Genbu knocked him back from where he came from before his attack could go right through her.

Kakashi looked behind him with surprise as she lowered both of them to the ground and the flaming dragon wrapped around them and cooled his burns and wounds surprisingly.

"Genbu, help Leader." Skylar choked out with command as she focused to stay conscious through the pain. It only registered when she realised the Raikage had been knocked away and her knees gave away. " Suzaku, burn this wound closed enough for now." Skylar choked out with pain lacing her voice as her muscles tightened to hold herself up. The dragon's tail touched her wound and it lit into a flame and began burning at the flesh around the fist-sized hole made by the Raikage's three-finger lightning thrust attack.

The Raikage's attack had zapped her like touching an electric fence when she first felt it and she could still feel the lightning travelling through her veins. Then came the pain as she clutched at her stomach, it felt like being pinched and flicked all at the same time but in a larger area and ten times worse. She had to think through the pain as she made those orders and reluctantly removed her hand from her wound as her body tensed up with pain. The tail appeared and burned her skin. This felt like a completely different contrast to the previous attack. It was like touching the stove and burning yourself but the plus side was eventually you don't feel it if you keep your finger there long enough.

Kakashi heard what Skylar said and the pain lacing her words and quickly turned within the dragon to see the damage Skylar had taken and almost wanted to cry. He smelt the burning flesh, it was one smell he would never forget in his lifetime as he held her by her shoulders and talked to her to keep her conscious when her body jerked painfully in a cough and blood came out as her body tensed from the pain again. Skylar swallowed the blood back with eyes shut tight to try to bare the pain. She focused on her chakra sensing ability and felt Sasuke fighting Madara again.

Mei and Tsunade were down and not able to move with Temari on her way out and Sakura now helping Naruto fight the Raikage and Tsuchikage. Seiryu and Genbu were using up a lot of her chakra to keep Tobi back and Suzaku to keep cooling Kakashi's burns and sealing her wound closed. Skylar weakly broke out of Kakashi's hold and stood up while biting her lip and holding her wound with one hand she took a deep and painful breath and knew she had to forget about pain until they were all safe. She let go of her stomach and jumped with winces back to Seiryu and Genbu.

"Get, him stuck into the earth, we need to run for now, make it difficult." Skylar shouted to the dragons, which roared notifying her they heard her order. She began making her way to Kakashi and noticed Sasuke battling with Madara again and moved in with a well timed and sneaky attack and punched right through him, using her wind affinity and blasted him apart with as much natural chakra she had and lost sage mode once again before dispelling her clone back at the hide out and returning to her sage mode. The natural chakra would slow down Madara's reanimation substantially. Sasuke moved towards Kakashi to help him with Suzaku still around him as they followed behind Skylar to the other battles.

Skylar needed to stay conscious for a little while longer as she felt Temari go down and then the Tsuchikage but the Raikage wasn't stopping. She jumped out into the clearing they were all watching Naruto fight against the Raikage and Skylar got a lucky kick onto him as he moved to attack as Skylar jumped into the clearing but he was up again and too fast for Skylar to comprehend, he hit Naruto hard and sent him flying. This made Skylar's chakra flare and the air whip dangerously as the last two dragons on her coat appeared. The black Byakko wrapped around her mid section, her hand moved to his head and to his body wrapping around hers once as he hovered with purple eyes trained on the Raikage and the white and brown-stripped Kouryu hovered close to the earthy by her feet. Genbu returned carrying an unconscious Naruto with Seiryu and Suzaku left Kakashi to join the gathering as she and Genbu crossed behind her and looked over the respective shoulders protectively and Seiryu hovered over her head.

Everyone watched the five dragons assemble around Skylar and were speechless and the blue and black dragon put Naruto down gently by Sakura and Kakashi as he began to wake up. The dragons all roared their warnings together but the Raikage just stood there and ran for her again with his lightning armour. Naruto sat up and tried to scramble for her but Sakura held him in a full nelson as the black dragon began generating purple electricity around all of them. The lightning just sounded light in the beginning as it generated in little sparks and bounced off the surrounds but it began a harsh electrocuting sound, a screech similar to the rasen-shuriken but more electric as the large bolts of purple lighting flashed everywhere but missed the team and struck the Raikage, stopping him in his tracks as his eyes rolled back.

He dropped down and the water and fire dragons moved onto the coat as did the brown-stripped white one onto her coat's right and Seiryu returned to the back of it. Skylar ran her hand along Byakko's, s head and body before it dived onto the front left and unwrapped itself as her sage mode disappeared and she stumbled slightly with slumped shoulders and a hand back on her stomach.

"We need to move now!" Kakashi ordered as they all ran to Skylar, Naruto picked her up onto his back and they took off with bad injuries back to the hide out while the enemy was immobilized.

Gaara helped the seriously injured with his sand and they couldn't believe the injuries or that Madara and Tobi had shown up. Sai, Anko, Hinata and Sakura came out with a few burns, cuts and bruises. Kiba, Akamaru, Sasuke and Naruto came out with a broken bone or two and exhaustion. Kakashi came out with second-degree burns that had been taken care of by one of Skylar's dragons, now they were just healing and he also had cuts and bruises and a broken bone or two.

Right now, they all feared for Skylar. She stayed conscious for the whole trip back and even walked into the operation room and ordered the medics to check everyone else first. Ino, Sakura and Hinata were working on her since Hinata took a coarse on medical jutsu after the whole Sanbi thing. They all sat outside of the operating theatre Ino had created with help from Gaara, Guy, Lee and Shikamaru but they never thought they'd be using it for one of the team. Right then they were cleaning and bandaging the wounds after Sakura and Ino rushed through healing their bones before getting to Skylar. Kakashi was leaning against the wall next to the door with Sasuke on the other side and Naruto pacing the hall. They hadn't even bothered to get dressed or anything but heal their wounds.

None of them knew how long they had been sitting there for but the double doors finally opened and out walked a very exhausted Sakura and Hinata was a tired Ino helping them out. Their eyes widened with everyone sitting in the corridors and smiled tiredly.

"She's stable. She has suffered damage to her chakra network that has begun to heal properly. She had a few broken ribs and fractures to her arms and legs with burns from first degree to third degree on her stomach with lightning damage to it as well as the rest of her body." Sakura explained tiredly.

"Meaning…" Naruto asked with hidden anxiety as he stood close to the medics.

"She'll live but she won't be moving around for a while… a few months at least." Sakura said.

"What's Yamato's condition?" Kakashi asked after sliding down against the wall and resting his arms on top of his knees.

"Apart from having his chakra absorbed for the last year, the statue has almost preserved him and he is fine except some muscle loss and damage to his stomach from not eating for a long time." Ino explained. "Does anyone have any injuries they need looking at?" Ino questioned.

"When can we see her?" Sasuke and Naruto asked right away.

"She is fine but I think we all need to get some rest and then you can visit her, she won't be awake for a while." Sakura said with slight irritation. Everyone began helping each other up and walking towards the rooms while Ino returned to the mini hospital to keep a watch over Skylar's condition.

Sakura had swapped with Ino after she got a bit of rest for Ino to rest after working on Yamato then everyone else and Skylar. Sakura's mind was still reeling over what happened on that battleground. With Hinata's gentle fist, they took out Mei first since she was the most troublesome while Kiba and Akamaru handled Temari and Sakura kept her master busy. They then managed to take down Tsunade then Temari with ease and Hinata got a lucky hit in on the Tsuchikage for Naruto. Sakura changed her bandages and checked on Yamato's IV line and his condition. They were in beds next to each other to keep it simpler like a hospital room.

She sat on a chair at the end of their beds in between them and watched them while resting her cheek on her hand where her elbow was propped up on the chair's arm. Sakura was getting board as she sat there and watched her foot tap to a tune of one of her favourite songs. She picked her head up when she heard the sheets ruffling and saw Yamato waking up and she smiled and stood to stand next to him to help him if needed.

"Welcome back Captain Yamato." Sakura said with a smile and Yamato turned his head and gave her a weak and reassuring smile.

"Thanks… Sakura, can I have some water?" Yamato asked with a rough and quiet voice from disuse. She helped him to sit up a little and poured some water into a glass and helped him drink it. She set it down on his bedside table and pulled the chair to sit next to his bed between the two patients. "So what's happened since before the war and when is it?" He asked, his voice getting back to normal slowly.

"It's been over a year since the war. Things got a bit messed up and Naruto arrived on the battlefield with Sasuke-kun and the reanimated Hokages on our side. Tobi turned out to be someone named Uchiha Obito and the real Madara has been permanently reanimated some how. The Jyuubi was resurrected some how without the Hachibi and Kyuubi but then things went down from there. Tobi became it's jinchuuriki and Killer B was captured and the Hachibi sealed into Tobi then the Fourth Hokage who had the yin side of the Kyuubi's chakra was also absorbed and sealed and the Tsukuyomi began. The only ones who weren't affected were Naruto, Sasuke-kun and Kaka-sensei." Sakura explained.

"What about you and where are we?" Yamato asked with panic and Sakura pushed him gently to lie back down properly.

"I'm no longer under its influence or anyone else in this hide out. We're currently in one of Orochimaru's old hide outs, just off of the shores of Hi no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni." Sakura explained calmly.

"So what happened to me, how am I here now?" Yamato asked. Sakura began to explain about the white Zetsu used as an army who were using his genes and chakra as their power and such and where they found him and mentioned Skylar which Sakura then explained her to him and showed him that she was in the bed next to her and what happened after they rescued him. It was a lot to take in but he was slowly and seeing how dire the situation was currently. They both looked towards the door and Kakashi had walked in and eye smiled at both of them.

"It's good to see you Tenzo." Kakashi said as he moved to stand next to Sakura. Yamato rolled his eyes.

"It's Yamato senpai!" He said with frustration but they all laughed anyway.

"Sakura, why don't you go and get some more rest, you look like you need it, I'll watch her for a while." Sakura nodded and got up and left with tiredness in every step and Kakashi took her chair and turned it so he could see Skylar and Yamato.

"So that girl is really something, I've heard from Sakura… I can't believe we lost." Yamato said sadly as he turned to watch Skylar with a little puff of air misting her breathing mask every now and again.

"Yeah, she is. Even though she's told us everything about her, she still does things that surprise us. She landed up in this position because she saved me." Kakashi said with regret in his voice and his fist clench that was resting on his leg. Yamato then took in the state of his Senpai. He was wearing his sleeveless navy blue shirt with the mask attached and a pair of track pants and noticed the burns along his arms and suggested he had more across his abdomen.

"What happened to you senpai, I haven't seen you this roughed up since Kakuzu?" Yamato asked with a smirk he was trying to hold down. Kakashi looked down at his clenched hand and took a deep breath.

"Sasuke and I were fighting Madara, susano'o versus susano'o and I was getting attacks in here and there. Sasuke failed and was thrown back and Madara let a fire jutsu out and I couldn't dodge, leaving me like this right now." Kakashi explained as he watched the rise and fall of Skylar's chest.

"You should have ointment on those senpai, they look angry and bad." Yamato said with a slight scolding tone.

"No need, Skylar took care of them with one of her dragons and soothed it right away." Kakashi said and was next to her bed in seconds when her breathing changed and she was taking gulps of breaths with her eyes barely opening tiredly.

"Everyone… Okay?" She asked in barely a whisper but Kakashi could read her lips.

"Yes, everyone is okay, you gave us quite a scare." Kakashi said as he rested his hand on hers. She had her eyes closed, as it was too much effort right then and her lips quirked slightly for a smile.

"And… Yamato… Is he… Okay?" She asked and opened her lids half way to look at Kakashi seriously. Kakashi nodded and moved out of the way for her to look. She rolled her bandaged head to look and smiled at Yamato who waved back. Her eyes fell closed and her head fell limp as she fell back asleep. Yamato examined the sleeping girls face, she had red hair of an Uzumaki and purple eyes, a shade darker than the Hyuuga's eyes from what he saw then examined the seals on the bandages that were around her head and wrists.

"They must have lost her a few times when they were healing her for those seals to be placed on her. How did she save you Senpai?" Yamato asked him as he moved to sit back down again.

"Sakura, Ino and Hinata were exhausted once they had finished and Sakura said they almost lost her twice during the healing." Kakashi said and then pulled up his shirt to show the bandages across his chest." The Raikage took a swipe at me then as I stumbled away, he came up behind me as I was falling and Skylar moved to intercept his attack and knocked it down just in time to miss her heart where it was aimed for me and I fell back onto her back as she lowered both of us onto the ground and the Raikage returned to his fight." Kakashi explained as he rolled his shirt back down and moved the blanket on Skylar to show the seals and bandages across her stomach and placed the blanket back. They talked for a while longer before, mainly about Skylar and her abilities before Ino came in and relived Kakashi for hospital duty.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

The first thing Skylar knew when she woke up was that she was naked and uncomfortable with bandages. Then came the pain and then a numbing sort of feeling on her chest and stomach. She moved her face a little to try to get rid of the thing around her cheeks, mouth and head before opening her eyes with a bit of difficulty as they felt like they were glued together and blinked at the harsh light assaulting her vision to look up into a fluorescent light above her. She looked down at herself with her eyes and noticed her hands out of the blanket holding the blanket down over her naked body… Did they really have to take her clothes?

"So are you awake properly?" A voice from her left asked. She lifted her arm slowly and removed the mask on her face and dropped her hand back down with it still in her hand as she turned her head to see Yamato sitting up and watching her, holding a book he was reading.

"It's painful so I think I am." Skylar smiled and tried to laugh at her sarcasm before her arms shot up to her aching ribs with a wince.

"Do you want me to call Sakura or Ino for you, they're getting ready to a meeting but I can walk now." Yamato offered but Skylar shook her head into her pillow and looked straight ahead again with her arms resting over her stomach where she could feel the thick wad of bandages and remembered what happened.

"How long have I been out for?" Skylar asked as she remembered the events.

"Four days, everyone was expecting at least a week before you woke up properly… You've been waking up from nightmares then falling back asleep instantly." Yamato told her with concern.

"Wow, only four days and you're already walking." Skylar said as she painfully swung her legs over the right and sat up with her mouth hanging open in pain and her eyes scrunching up as she closed her eyes to grit her teeth. Luckily she had enough sense to pull the blanket to cover her before Yamato jumped up and tried to push her to lie back down again. She swiped his hands away when she started coughing up a little blood mixed with saliva but the pain she had was worse as she curled in as the coughing fit died down and Yamato helped her to drink some water.

"Thanks, do you know where there are some clothes for me?" Skylar asked as she stood carefully with the blanket clung around her. He stood up with her and reached for a basket under her bed and put it on the bed. She picked the two articles up and looked at them: A pair of black track pants and a white long sleeved kimono top. She pulled the pants on with some help from Yamato and pulled them up under the blanket and let them ride low on her hips because of the bandages and turned her back to Yamato to put the top on that closed nicely and tied the little clip closed and it showed the bandages as it was just a little short. She began towards the door slowly so she didn't get dizzy and began to open them.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Yamato asked, sitting on his bed again. Skylar turned back to him and smiled.

"No, don't worry, I'll probably be sent back here soon anyway." Skylar said and she closed the door behind her and began to follow the passages for the kitchen for some much-needed coffee. The floor was cold on her bare feet but she ignored it as she reached up carefully and untied her red hair from the plat, leaving it a little wavy. She filled up the kettle and put it on to boil while she prepared her cup.

"You should still probably be in bed asleep and not up and making yourself coffee." Kakashi scolded her as he walked into the kitchen to his surprise and find Skylar.

"Yeah well, after those burns, you probably should be uncomfortable in your uniform… Besides, I need the coffee, I love it too much." Skylar said grinning to herself as she finished making the coffee and eating a biscuit she found in the jar next to the kettle.

"I take it you've heard of the meeting then?" Kakashi asked as he made himself a cup of tea next to her as she leaned against the counter.

"Of coarse, I couldn't attend if I was unconscious now could I?" Skylar asked sweetly. "Besides, you're already late for it so I had to fetch you." She said putting her cup in the sink and dusting the crumbs off of herself. Kakashi shook his head in amusement and put his empty cup in the sink as he walked with Skylar to the meeting room.

"Do you remember what happened out there?" Kakashi asked almost apprehensively.

"Unfortunately yes… How could someone forget pain like that?" Skylar asked rhetorically and Kakashi noticed the pain she held in her face as she kept one arm across her stomach, making him feel guilty again.

"I mean, do you remember everything or did you blank out?" Kakashi rephrased the question.

"I remember stopping the Raikage from killing you then two other dragons appearing and telling the one to help Seiryu while I dealt with the damage and pain. I told them to make Tobi stuck for a while and then I took out Madara and we left to help Naruto with the Raikage when the other two dragons appeared and took him out with purple lightning then Naruto slinging me onto his back and coming back here, making sure everyone else was alright… Did I miss anything out?" Skylar faced Kakashi before they got to the meeting room.

"So you didn't blank out this time?" Kakashi asked and Skylar shook her head and opened her mouth to speak before they heard Naruto's and Sasuke's raised voices at each other. Skylar sighed and walked into the room with Kakashi behind her and Naruto and Sasuke had each other by the collar. Skylar grabbed their wrists and pushed herself in between them and waited for them to let each other go as she lowered their arms.

"Come on guys! What's going on here?" Skylar asked with annoyance.

"Naruto's the reason you were hurt… You should be in bed." Sasuke said calmly but the guys didn't take their eyes off of each other. "He couldn't handle the duty assigned to him and you ended taking up the slack." Sasuke carried on and Naruto went to lunge for him but Skylar stood to face him between the two guys and pushed him back against his chest with hard eyes and he back down.

"Look, everyone looses it and sometimes we want to throw it all away. My injury was my choice or Kakashi's death and I chose to save one of my precious people, it wasn't Naruto's fault or anyone else's… Including you Kakashi. " Skylar said looking over Naruto's shoulder at him who was looking guilty. "We're all stressed right now but we are all misfits living in a world on fire at the moment but at least we aren't having a funeral right now. Your tears of what's happened have turned to rage but we shouldn't turn it onto each other, the enemy hurt me but everything will be okay, even if we go down in flames but we've got to stick together because I'm not planning on our situation on staying like this forever.

So we just have to turn up the heat because this is OUR life and not someone's to control and we'll change this for good. I don't plan on leaving this place until we've changed things for the better." Skylar said determinedly then started a coughing fit and doubled over and her knees gave out but two sets of arms caught her and lowered her to the ground while Sakura rushed over and checked her over. Skylar was breathing heavily with tired eyes as she looked down on her lap and noticed Naruto's and Sasuke's arms were still wrapped around her protectively, being the ones who helped her down. She slid her hands down their arms tiredly and gripped their hands and squeezed as she looked up and smiled at the two astonished guys. She felt an arm hook her under her arms and lift her carefully before another arm was hooked behind her legs and she was tilted slowly into Kakashi's arms who gave her an eye smile and she let go of the two hands.

She yawned a little before cuddling into Kakashi's chest and falling asleep as he carried her back to the hospital with Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke following behind. Sakura opened the door for him and he placed her back onto her bed gently and Yamato looked up from his book.

"Hm, I didn't expect to see her so soon." Yamato said with sarcasm.

"Why didn't you stop her Tenzo?" Kakashi asked with slight anger.

"I did try but she flat out refused and it felt like pushing a brick wall." Yamato said as Sakura pulled her shirt up and began working on the soiled bandages. Kakashi sat on Yamato's bed while Naruto and Sasuke watched over Sakura's shoulders and Naruto was blushing while Sasuke smirked at the blushing blonde.

"That did make the whole meeting easier though, thanks to her." Kakashi mused.

"What do you mean Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked as he looked up from her for a second, blushed harder and looked down.

"I was checking on every one's morale and going to boost it if need be but Skylar did that with her little speech, I was expecting her to stand up on the table and shout her words before she began her coughing fit. After the speech, everyone was standing up with fire back in their eyes before they began to worry for Skylar again, she boosted morale back up." Kakashi said with a smile behind his mask as he looked at Skylar. "Hell, she even stopped you two from arguing, now that takes talent." Kakashi said with an eye smile and Naruto, Sakura and Yamato laughed while Sasuke smirked with a smile. There was a knocking at the door and Sai walked in.

"Everyone was wondering about the meeting." Sai asked Kakashi.

"It was accomplished by Skylar, you can all go back to resting from your injuries." Kakashi waved and Sai turned to leave.

"Wait Sai, don't go yet!" Skylar said as she leaned up on her elbows and Sai turned back around and closed the door and everyone had a questioning look on their faces and Skylar grinned tiredly. "This is the first time that the whole Team 7 has been together… I didn't want this chance to pass by." She continued with a blush and a sheepish grin as she avoided everyone's eye as she lay back down again. Surprisingly Sasuke laughed and everyone was in shock for a while and Naruto laughed with him with Sakura and Yamato following and Kakashi eye smiled with a genuine smile and Sai also smiled and it wasn't fake.

Skylar sat up for Sakura to complete the bandaging while Sai moved to sit on Yamato's bed next to Kakashi and Naruto sat on the chair between the two beds and Sasuke stood on the other side of Skylar's bed with his arms crossed with a small smile playing on his lips.

"To any Naruto fan, this would be a momentous moment." Skylar said as she smiled down at her hands in her lap.

"So we have a lot of fans from the other dimension huh?" Sakura asked with a grin as she reached around and continued bandaging.

"Of coarse, everyone does, even though some of them are deceased now, the fan loyalty will continue on in their memory." Skylar said with a smile and winces as Sakura finished the bandaging and patted her stomach.

"I should get back to everyone and let them know the meeting is over." Sai said standing up but Skylar grabbed his wrist with a frown. He stopped and she let him go forming the hand seals of boar, dog, monkey, bird and ram before putting her hand down on the bed and out popped Seiryu.

"Yay it worked!" Skylar shouted as she raised her arms with fists and brought them down slowly with her face scrunching up in pain. "Seiryu, could you please go tell the others that the meeting is over?" Skylar asked the hovering dragon sweetly which sighed and shook it's head.

"I'm not here so you can summon me for menial thing but I will comply as I would like to talk to you afterwards." Seiryu said as he hovered out of the room.

"Sorry, I wanted to revel in this moment for a while longer." She said grinning and Sakura sat on her bed with a smile. She still had lots of surprises up her sleeves.

Skylar finally let them leave the room and Yamato turned over to sleep some more and Seiryu laid himself at the end of her bed to talk with her.

"The dragons have been talking about you non stop since you summoned all five of us." Seiryu began. "I hope we did not hurt you."

"No of coarse not, you helped me… Sure I suffered some chakra exhaustion but I'll be fine once we all sort this out. So what are they saying?" Skylar asked with caution.

"Suzaku and Byakko have taken a liking to you and Genbu is still a bit weary of you and Kouryu isn't taking it so well like I did at the beginning but you have proven yourself to me Skylar-sama but as you know I cannot speak for the others even though I may be their leader." Seiryu said with a smile and softened eyes as he added the respectful suffix and her name.

"I understand. I will need to get some more rest and heal before I'll be in any fit state to activate sage mode to summon the others but hopefully this won't be forever… Thank you Seiryu, you may return home now if you wish." Skylar said with a stifled yawn and she lay down and Seiryu left with a poof.

Skylar was ordered bed rest for at least two weeks so she could heal and another two weeks before she could begin training again. At least she head Yamato to talk to for most of the time and Naruto and Kakashi came to visit the most and the others now and again, even Sasuke and Gaara. It had been three weeks of bed rest and Skylar was getting frustrated and restless.

"God! I need to do something soon or I'll go insane!" She shouted up to the roof and Yamato laughed from the bed next to her. He was eating normally and moving around quite a bit but he still got tired easily.

"I heard the room next doors is completely empty and as big as this room." Yamato teased without looking up from his book he had been reading since the first time she woke up. Skylar turned her head with annoyance to glare at him but then she smirked and Yamato shivered, knowing that smirk was aimed at him without looking up. Before he could even think she was up and moving out the door and into the next room. Yamato was right, it was completely empty and a big enough space. She pumped her fist into the air as Yamato walked in and dragged a chair along and sat by the door, reading his book. Skylar took her kimono shirt off so she could train in her bra and the track pants and began doing kata's.

Yamato peaked up from his book to watch her. Her wound had healed nicely and was a pink mark now and was healing to leave no scar. He studied her movements and noticed it was more of a dance than actual kata. He watched her flip cautiously so as to not tear the new skin and realise she was moving to a familiar beat. It was of a specific song she blared through her earphones every time she came across it. It had different speeds to it which made it a nice and interesting tune. He smiles as she took a breath and was sweating nicely as he threw her I-pod to her and winked before turning back to his book. Skylar shook her head and smiled as she put the earphones in her ears and pressed play and just let herself dance with it at full blast.

Yamato got the twitching bug from Skylar and could hear the music and looked up again and closed his book… Now he knew why her Kata's looked more like a dance. He stood up and faced her with a stance as a new song played and she smiled and stood in hers and as the first actual beat started they began to move slowly, attacking and blocking… It felt good to be moving again. They continued until Skylar was finally allowed to train a week later as well as Yamato.

Skylar and Yamato walked from the hospital dressed in their uniforms for the meeting Kakashi wanted to have about where they were planning to go from here and Skylar felt the had become really good friends and Yamato even helped her with her katas. They turned the corner for the meeting room and Skylar dropped and rolled out of a kunai's way.

"You're late, both of you." Kakashi said with an eye smile as he saw Skylar's defensive look and pose.

"Gee sorry but it would help if someone actually brought me my uniform." Skylar said as she walked in and kicked Kakashi's chair out from under him and he flipped onto his back and stood up again as she made her way to her destroyed corner with Yamato following.

"What happened here?" He asked her in a whisper when he saw the corner.

"Sasuke attacked me but it's all good now." Skylar said with a shrug as she leaned against the corner and crossed her arms.

"Alright, for the past month we've been sending summons for recon purposes. We have reason to believe that Madara and Tobi have been using Kumogakure as their base, keeping the Raikage close under their control as he has a strong will and a reason to grieve after loosing Killer B. They have also been keeping Konohagakure and Suna close as well as we have their ninja and they are powerful countries. Ninja's have also been seen travelling from country to country and then staying in that specific country as a ninja of that village but we cannot find a reason to this." Kakashi began to explain with Skylar half listening as she mulled these thoughts over in her head.

"Do we know who these ninja are?" Skylar asked, still looking at the floor in thought.

"They are elite jonins and ANBU members." Kakashi said.

"Are the numbers of them moving around or is there something off about their movements?" Skylar asked again.

"A lot of them are from Konoha and moving into Kumo." Shikamaru said.

"We have also been looking around for supplies and we found that the old Uchiha supply line controlled by Nekobaa is free, she's not under the Tsukuyomi and neither are her cats. It's the only place we have thanks to Sasuke." Kakashi explained and Skylar smiled. "We are going to send a team to fetch supplies so I want all of you to make a list and hand it to me by tomorrow. A squad of six people will be going just in case and it has already been decided that myself, Hinata and Sai are going, anyone else want to come?" Kakashi asked with a lighter tone. Ino decided to go with Shikamaru and Sasuke who knows Nekobaa and the meeting was adjourned.

Skylar walked out distractedly back to her room. Of coarse elite jonin and ANBU would be sent to Kumo because of their own securities but swapping others didn't make sense. as she made her way back to her room to make a list. And why specifically Konoha to their base, was it all just to spit them or for some deeper reason? She lay back on her bed with her hands across her eyes as she racked her brain, trying to come up with a reason but if Shikamaru couldn't come up with one, how could she? A knock at her door aroused her out of her thoughts as Ino opened and looked inside with a smile.

"I was thinking I could get you a new outfit while we were getting supplies, you need a make over." She said, eyeing Skylar from head to toe with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, sounds great but remember, I don't like pink and no skirts or useless things that could get in the way, I'll put it all on my supply list… Thanks Ino." Skylar said after lifting her hands to look at her and dropping them again. She heard her door close with a snigger from Ino and she smiled before going back into her thoughts. She sat up after thinking she fell asleep and pulled out her I-pod to go over all the information she has. She read about Orochimaru's hide outs but most of them had been destroyed until three caught her eyes: The Northern Hideout was where most of Orochimaru's experiments have taken place and probably recorded onto the computers, the Island Laboratory where there were lots of medical supplies and other information and the other being the Unknown Hideout where Suigetsu and Jugo found a secret chamber.

She flipped up off of her bed and grabbed a pen and paper from her bag and made her list quickly before she forgot. It was all of the basics like soap and shampoo and new strappings and a list of things she didn't want in a new outfit and maybe some other clothes for training and relaxing in. She closed the paper pad and chewed on the pen and left her room to find Kakashi to give him her list. She stopped suddenly and walked backwards to see the door to the room with the computer in it and went in to turn it on and swung around in the chair to wait for it to boot up and she plugged her I-pod in to charge it.

It finally switched on and she began looking through the files and writing notes on her pad, she was hoping there might be something to go on about the other hideouts or what they could be doing with the elite jonin. Listening to the music she switched on and chewing on her pen, she was trying to work on the experiment files. Orochimaru was obsessed with the cursed seal, kekkei genkais, immortality and the sharingan. Madara hates the Uchiha clan as does Tobi but they keep sharingans like Orochimaru does with experiments… He has the reanimation technique and other information like what she was looking at on the computer… If only she could get her hands on those files from the other computers.

The team to leave for Nekobaa's place were preparing themselves and making sure they had everyone's list and their supplies. Kakashi noted most of it was general personal hygiene with a few other requests.

"Hey, Kaka-sensei, can I read Skylar's list on the way, I want to get her a new outfit and she said she wrote down what she doesn't want." Ino asked and Kakashi shuffled through the pages twice and remembered she hadn't given him a list yet.

"I guess she forgot to give it to me, let's go find her quickly." Kakashi mused and the group followed Kakashi to her room and didn't find her there or in the training hall or kitchen so Shikamaru suggested the computer room on an off chance. They followed the loud music and heard muttering and were amused and confused at the sight. Skylar was sitting there typing furiously and writing stuff down as she opened up new files and them she ripped off the piece of paper, crumpled it and threw it across the room and the process started again.

"Um… Skylar, you forgot to give us your list." Shikamaru shouted over the music, they saw her mumble something then her eyes widened as she swivelled back to the desk, ripped off a piece of paper, wrote something on it, folded it and flew it over to them before turning back to her work. Kakashi caught the paper and handed it to Ino who began reading it furiously.

"I don't think this is very healthy." Sai mused to the group and they all nodded except Ino who was still reading the long list.

"How long has she been here?" Shikamaru wondered and shouted to Skylar who swung in a 360 degree and shouted back to them when she faced them and kept turning to give her next answer.

"When was that meeting?" She shouted on the first round.

"Yesterday." Shikamaru shouted back as she did another round.

"Only one day huh… Well good luck." She said, separating it into two more turns and stopped at the computer again.

"We'll swing by the kitchen on our way out and alert someone about this." Kakashi said, leading the group again. They entered the kitchen to find Naruto eating cup ramen and look up at the group and smile.

"I thought you left already what's up?" He asked happily.

"Well Skylar hadn't given us her list yet so we went to find her and well, you may want to check the computer room soon and pull her away for ten minutes." Kakashi said almost sheepishly. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah Dobe, maybe take her on a date or something." Sasuke said with his arms crossed and Naruto blushed and Sasuke smirked. "Come on, you can't miss the way you two have been acting… See you later Dobe." Sasuke said as he followed the group away for the mission. Naruto wanted to die right there, why was Sasuke such a teme sometimes but it was a good idea.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

Naruto was… Surprised at the state of the room and the loud music playing and the mumbling Skylar as she typed and then wrote down something and flipped the page over. Naruto walked carefully into the room so he didn't step on any piece of paper and looked at what she was doing.

"Skylar, I think you need a break." Naruto said bending down to her ear and laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll rest when I'm dead." She said as she looked up at the screen and pulled up some other files, information on every single thing she had on the Naruto world.

"True but then you'd miss out on this." He said as he turned her chair around to face him and threw her over his shoulder and stepped out of the room carefully with a squirming and shouting Skylar.

"Put me down Naruto, now's not the time, I was just onto something!" She shouted and Naruto finally put her down but turned her to look into the training hall and she lost her anger and ability to make speeches. In the middle of the training hall was a blanket with two cushions and a plate with cut up fruit on it. Naruto was grinning.

"Told you that you'd miss out if I didn't pull you from your work… What do you think?" Naruto asked as he smiled nervously at his work. Skylar was still finding it hard to speak and she began to tear up with a small smile… She turned and hugged him and buried her face against his collar of his jumpsuit and cried and Naruto pulled her back to look at her with a worried face.

"Please don't cry, why are you crying… I didn't mean to offend you or anything I just thought…" Naruto said, panicked but he stopped when she stood up on the balls of her feet and kissed his whiskered cheek and hugged him again with her arms around his neck and his around her waist. Naruto was flushing so hard as he smiled then grinned and nuzzled into her neck and she let out a little giggle before she pulled away with a blush, took his hand and led him over to the blanket and the sat down and ate in a comfortable silence, staring into each other's eyes.

When they were finished eating and feeding each other, Skylar pulled him off of his cushion and placed them next to each other and lay him down and she joined him with their heads on the pillows and she entwined her hand with his with both of them blushing. It was true what people said about Naruto, he was like a light in the darkness and could break down the walls you build around your self and Skylar had fallen in love with the blonde troublemaker and powerful jinchuuriki. She flushed at this thought and unconsciously squeezed his hand harder and he returned it.

"So what were you so wrapped up in before I pulled you away from it?" Naruto asked as he rested his other arm across his stomach.

"I was going through Orochimaru's experiment files to understand him better and try to get an advantage but I'm no doctor so half the stuff was like gibberish to me." Skylar said as she scooted closer to Naruto's warmth.

"Well he was always obsessed with immortality and the sharingan, not even the Sandaime could understand him or Ero Sennin… I mean uh Jiraiya-sensei… I wonder what he's doing under the Tsukuyomi?" Naruto wondered with a slight nervous chuckle. They both stared up at the ceiling in their own thoughts for a while.

"Yeah that would be a sight to see." Skylar mused with a smile as she turned her head to look at Naruto's still flushed face. Naruto felt her looking at him and he turned his head to look at her beautifully flushed face and admired her lovely purple eyes and trailed down, taking in her cheeks, nose and stopping at her plump pink lips and unconsciously leaned closer as did Skylar as she closed her eyes and they leaned closer and closer and their lips were just about to touch… Skylar's eyes flew open and she sat up suddenly as her eyes moved back and forth with concentrated furrowed brows, thinking about what she knows and what Naruto just said.

"You don't think… Tobi, Madara and Orochimaru are working together do you… Well Orochimaru being forced under the Tsukuyomi I mean?" Skylar asked as Naruto sat up next to her.

"Why do you think that?" Naruto asked, a bit disappointed she got distracted.

"Well, Tobi kept the extra sharingan with him and we don't know where Orochimaru is however one person only has one life like the Rikudo Sennin which is why he separated the Jyuubi into nine tailed beasts in the first place… Orochimaru specializes in all things immortality and experiments. Madara and him have both experimented with the Shodia Hokage's cells and Madara proved how much more powerful the sharingan and Senju clan cells are together and where did it originate… Konoha… They could possibly be testing elite Konoha shinobi to turn them into the perfect jinchuuriki to make them like Madara and then using Orochimaru's special soul transferee and make a new and more powerful Tobi to finally finish his plans and keep making Tobi a new body each time so they can rule forever since Madara is just a reanimation himself… If this is true, we're screwed unless we stop him soon." Skylar said as she turned to finally face Naruto. He sighed and closed his eyes tiredly… This could very well be the ultimate goal which is why they haven't made any sort of move yet but there was no proof. He opened his blue eyes seriously.

"Everything you said could be true but we have no proof and no idea where Orochimaru is. We'll talk to the entire group once they get back and see what Shikamaru says and do some more recon and plan from there. You think way to much sometimes Skylar." Naruto said with a smile at the end as he linked his hands together and lay back down on the cushion. Skylar thought about this and blushed, she definitely over thought a lot since she got there and Smiled back at Naruto as she lay down and put her head on his chest with an embarrassed smile and her hand also on his chest as she cuddled up to him and closed her eyes. Naruto smiled and took one hand from behind his head and wrapped his arm around her back and rested his hand on her waist as he let out a happy and content sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Hey, I was thinking… Maybe you could teach me the rasengan and rasen-shuriken some time. I realised in the last battle that I was a bit short on those." Skylar smiled onto his chest and moved her arm from his chest to wrap around his stomach.

"Well I suppose rasengan is fine but rasen-shuriken is a wind natured technique and we haven't even begun on any chakra natures on you and we don't even know yours." He said calmly.

"Really?" She asked lifting her head and resting her chin on the back of her hand on his chest to look up at him. He cracked open one eye and looked down at her. "I'm wind natured like you, Kakashi's already tested that and it should be obvious plus I have sage mode so I'll be fine to use it plus it's your own personal jutsu and I'd be honoured to learn it… Naruto-sensei." Skylar said with a smirk and a blush at his nickname, he also blushed and laughed as she rested her head back onto his chest. Naruto moved his hand from her hip and began playing with her hair… He liked his mother's hair when he met her and it was just one shade lighter than hers and her eyes were a bright purple unlike his mother's violet colour. Now that he thought about it Skylar looked a lot like his mother all the same except the slight differences as well as her body shape, from what he saw she was skinny but not to skinny and Skylar was skinny with some muscles that were easily seen when she used them and he realised how his father fell for his mother the way he did for Skylar.

"Fine I'll teach them to you but I'll let Kaka-sensei help since he helped me a lot to create rasen-shuriken… We'll get started when they come back." Naruto said and Skylar nodded. "You know you look a lot like my mother." Naruto said.

"And you look a lot like your dad except for your facial features and personality… Does it bother you… That I look so much like your mom?" Skylar questioned and Naruto could feel her tense up for rejection.

"No it doesn't, it just makes me realise how my parents fell for each other so easily… Hey Skylar?" Naruto asked apprehensively and Skylar made a hum to say she was listening. "What is 'this' now?" He asked as she rolled onto her stomach and linked her fingers together across his stomach and leaned her chin on them to look at him.

"Call it whatever you want to… Boyfriend, girlfriend, dating, couple, I don't care as long as I'm around you… I see how you open up peoples hearts now and I feel blessed to have met all of you and when all of this is over… I don't know what will happen, if I'll return to my dimension or not but I'll never forget this and I'll never get close to anyone else again." Skylar said up to him with a sad smile.

"The speech you made when we returned home… you surprised me but you made me get back onto my nindo way and point me back on the right direction, hell, you even made Sasuke happier and I've never seen him smile or smirk so much before in my life." Naruto laughed nervously and Skylar smiled tenderly. It felt like a weight of worry was lifted from Skylar's shoulders and she twisted again onto her side and moved up to burry her head in his neck and wrap her one arm over him as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head against hers with his eyes closed with content. Naruto had a calming scent like warmth if she could explain it, the feeling of being out in the warm sun when it was a cold day. His chakra felt like the warm sun when he used it and it was a calm and almost swishing noise in the back of her head and she liked it.

Naruto had never felt this way about anyone before. Sure he liked Sakura but it was a more family oriented way and Hinata… Well she was his friend and a very sweet girl and fought for what she believed in, he did like her but this girl right here in his arms had brought him into his light path again and stolen his heart from the first time he saw her. He remembered why he attacked her when he first saw her, she looked too much like his mother and thought someone was playing a sick joke on him and then she broke Gaara out of the Tsukuyomi. Her voice, her chakra and her whole self screamed for him, cried for him and his friends, it was pure and she broke through his shell and brought the old Naruto back. Her scent was like the wind itself, clean, pure and untampered with but with something dark from her past laying underneath.

"Wow this brings back memories." Kakashi mused from above their heads, leaning over and looking down at them.

"Told you a date would distract her." Sasuke mused from their one o'clock. Skylar sighed as she sat up and Naruto opened his eyes to glare at Sasuke.

"I thought you just left?" Skylar asked as she yawned and stretched.

"That was four days ago… Did Naruto only pull you out of your work today?" Kakashi asked with a bit of anger and his visible eye twitching at Naruto who had also sat up now. Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed that back of his head.

"Guess I better run, I'll clean this up later." Naruto called as he got up and ran with Kakashi close behind and Skylar watched with confusion as Sasuke came to sit where Naruto was.

"How'd the trip go?" Skylar asked to make conversation as she turned to face Sasuke.

"It went fine… We restricted Ino though for you." Sasuke said as he examined his katana, Kusanagi. A few seconds later they heard Kakashi use a thousand years of pain and Naruto scream in horror and Skylar laughed while Sasuke smirked.

"You know, I really want to know what that technique feels like but by the sound of it, it's something I should go through my whole life without knowing." Skylar said as she smiled towards the sound and Sasuke smirked with a Hn.

"Oh. Hell. No." Was all you heard Skylar say when she looked in the mirror with a grinning Sakura and Ino behind her with Anko grinning in the corner and Hinata quietly sitting on the bed.

"Ino, what did I say about annoying flappy bits?" Skylar asked, plucking at them. Ino smacked her hand and smiled back at Skylar in the mirror. Skylar was now wearing a black sports bra like top, showing her breasts off quite well with security in each cup from the sweet heart neck line and came down to just above her naval, fitting tightly with tight black shorts that went half way down her thigh, just past the strappings for her shuriken holsters and a little maroon apron like skirt that sat over her bum and stopped where her shorts stopped and sat far enough back so it didn't get caught when she reached for her shurikens and knee high shinobi sandals like Sakura's and replaced her strappings on her shins, she also was now wearing black strappings on her hands from the first knuckles on her fingers up to her elbows. They also got her maroon holsters and pouches, packed with new weapons and such. They even went so far as to tie her hair back into a plat but loose at the top and they deemed her ready. Skylar sighed, it was bad leaving your style in Ino's hands and she gave in, making the girls clap for Skylar who felt very naked compared to what she had been wearing for almost half a year now.

"Ino, you're forgetting the last addition to her outfit." Hinata said with an apologetic smile to Skylar. Ino perked up at this and rummaged through the bag and shouted 'ah ha' when she found it and tied it around Skylar's head and turned her back to the mirror and Skylar finally smiled. It was a hitai-ate on maroon material to match the rest of her outfit and had the kanji for 'shinobi' on it like during the war. She untied it though and tied it around her neck like Hinata wore hers, untied her hair and found her outfit to be complete. Luckily the other clothes she asked for weren't as… 'revealing' as Skylar would put it. It was the one side to the world of dance she had always hated but never thought about, the revealing costumes but there were always a good purpose to them being like that and she knew and accepted it. Skylar stood still enough to enter sage mode and check it out with the black coat she got with the dragons on it and they all went surprisingly well with each other so she decided to be a bit easier on Ino and let sage mode go again.

"Come on, we have to show everyone else." Ino and Sakura said as they grabbed each of her arms and pulled her towards the chilling room with Hinata and Anko who was smirking behind. "Now presenting the new Skylar." They announced happily and pulled Skylar to the front of the room and left her there for the guys to look at and she blushed and heard a thump and looked towards the noise. She saw Naruto with a hard blush on his face, sitting on the floor and rubbing his lower back but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Skylar smirked and leaned on one leg with her hand on her hip.

"Decided to attack the floor backwards huh?" She asked with a smirk and Naruto laughed nervously and quickly scrambled out of the room. Anko was laughing and so was Ino, Skylar looked at them then looked back to the room in front of her and felt like she wanted to run. Damn hormone crazed and sex deprived ninja, she felt like a piece of meet in front of their eyes and she stood up with square shoulders and looked them straight on, daring them to try something and they all backed down once they saw her hair whipping around a little and Skylar smirked with accomplishment.

"I would have hated to see what Ino would have made our little Skylar wear if it wasn't for our restrictions." Kakashi mused from one corner of the room reading his porn like usual. He flipped the book closed and shoved it into his pouch and stood up and walked up to Skylar and slung an arm over her shoulder. "How do you like the hitai-ate?" He asked down to her with an eye smile and she smiled back up at him.

"I feel honoured to receive it yet alone actually wear it. Thanks to everyone for making me feel like part of the family." Skylar said to Kakashi then the rest of the group who gave some sort of acknowledgment and Kakashi steered her out and down the halls. "Hey, Naruto agreed to teach me rasengan and rasen-shuriken but he wants you to help out, would you mind? I found that in my last fight with Tobi I was a bit short on ninjutsu and kind of screwed." Skylar said with a frown as she kept her eyes on the floor. "Also, I thought of something disturbing while you were away on the supply trip…" Skylar looked up into Kakashi's one visible eye with concern and Kakashi nodded and Skylar began to explain and she could feel his hand tighten on her arm as they proceeded to the training hall.

"We'll definitely need to check out Kumo and send some recon in. First of all, we need to know Madara and Tobi's plans and then find Orochimaru. It is a plausible idea that you thought of but we need evidence first before we can create a plan of action against it." Kakashi said to her with a reassuring tone but stress hidden underneath.

"It's Kumo so a hawk wouldn't stick out badly to send that type of summons. Toads, tortoises, snakes or dogs will be to easy to spot in such a climate, your ninken are too recognisable unfortunately. Though, Katsuyu might be of help but we'll have to be careful as she's also recognisable and…" Skylar began to over think before Kakashi put a hand over her mouth with an eye smile. Skylar noticed she was rambling again and gave Kakashi an eye smile of her own as he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Right, now that we've finished with that… I decided you need more training first. You rely too much on your sensing ability and sight so we're going to work on your smell and hearing." Kakashi began to explain as he dug in his pouch and brought out the familiar black blindfold and tied it around her eyes and Skylar instantly felt herself rely on her sensing abilities.

"I can still sense you so how is this going to work?" She asked. But then she smelt a new scent enter the room and heard the swishing of air before something hit her chest and knocked her back flying and she slid across the ground until she stopped and groaned. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and moved the blindfold up to see Lee standing next to Kakashi and she rolled her eyes. She let the blindfold fall back over her eyes and stood up and waited for another attack. She listened and waited and turned her head as she heard the wind as Lee moved and tried to keep herself calm as she followed his movements and ducked as she heard a swish over her head and swung her leg out but it connected with nothing.

"You're still a bit off and you'll have to be faster to catch Lee." Kakashi called, standing calm and still in the same place so he didn't put Skylar off. She stood up defensively again and waited. Her gut and sounds told her to block right and jab left just off to her right and she did it and knocked Lee's fist away and actually connected this time but he was gone in a flash again.

After a long time, Skylar was sore and tired as well as frustrated which caused her to loose focus as she was sent flying again, the wind being knocked out of her. She hit the ground and rolled quite a bit before stopping on her hands and knees, muscles shaking from exhaustion and anger. She stood up and stumbled and she wiped at her mouth and she was angry and felt her chakra flare with rage as the wind started to whip around and it told her where Lee was. It was almost like a radar, like when Gaara used his sand to locate the giant clam during the war and the wind continued to rage and she moved in a flash to in front of Lee and began an onslaught of her own and followed him wherever he would go.

Kakashi knew she had reached her limit and nearly called the training off when he felt the familiar wind pick up and Skylar was attacking Lee as if she could see and sense him and decided to join in the fun as he charged a Chidori and charged in. Skylar felt Kakashi's chakra flare in the back of her head, his chakra felt like his lightning blade sounded then she realised he had a Chidori and heading straight for her. Quickly dodging an attack from Lee, she twisted and knocked Lee away for his own safety and used the wind to tell her Kakashi's position as she charged straight for him. As he was about to hit her chest and discharge his attack, she grabbed the inside of his wrist and pushed it out to the side and ducked to give him a good upper hook punch in his stomach, making him double over and loose his Chidori.

Sasuke and Naruto had walked in on the training and watched as Lee beat her around and Sasuke was making sure Naruto didn't get involved when the wind picked up and she started an onslaught of her own, making both of them smirk. They noticed Kakashi pull his hitai-ate up and charge a Chidori and Naruto tensed while Sasuke activated his sharingan to see what she would do. She knocked Lee away easily and charged in for Kakashi but in a flash, the Chidori was knocked away and Kakashi was doubled over on her punch and stood like that for a few seconds before Kakashi fell to his knees and gasped for air and the two guys rushed in to check them.

Skylar felt his knees buckle and his chest desperately try to suck in air around her fist as she dislodged it and helped him to kneel and pull of her blindfold with worried eyes. She pushed him to sit up straight and patted his back hard once so he sucked in a much-needed breath and coughed a little with some pants.

"Kaka-sensei, are you alright?" Naruto and Lee asked as they rushed over with Sasuke walking calmly behind them with a smirk.

"Amazing… Yes, I'm fine." Kakashi breathed out as he tried to breath properly again.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you so hard Kakashi." Skylar said, rubbing his back.

"It's fine, I was willing to accept the hits to test something… You might be able to learn the Chidori as well if you're good at sensing like this and with the wind's help, it will be like you have the sharingan… I'm sure Sasuke won't mind teaching you his modified Chidori's either." Kakashi said with an eye smile and Sasuke just hn'ed. Skylar smacked him hard across the arm with a stubborn pout.

"Don't you ever do that to me ever again… I felt so helpless and I thought I had seriously hurt you." Skylar said with anger and command.

"Do you need me for anything else Kaka-sensei?" Lee asked. Kakashi shook his head and Lee headed out to train with Guy in the prisoner arena. Skylar felt frustrated as she stood up and walked away while running a hand through her hair and took a deep breath to calm down. She turned back to them, using her frustration that had turned to anger to keep training.

"Let's start with the rasengan and swap between Chidori and rasengan as I get through each stage." Skylar said determinedly and Naruto grinned and tossed her a water balloon and she began.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

Skylar will admit it, rasengan is hard. It was easy to burst the balloon and the rubber ball but keeping the circular and randomisation of the chakra flowing in it was a two-man job like how Naruto does it with his clones.

"You've been at it for hours already, just do it with a shadow clone already!" Naruto whined out. Skylar growled and tried it again with one hand but it just didn't work, the chakra was just being wasted. She yelled out in frustration and grabbed her wrist with her one hand and began again… He strappings had burned off hours ago and she removed them. She closed her eyes tight to concentrate on imagining the rotation of chakra and intensified it bit by bit as a small ball appeared and the familiar sound was heard of rasengan. She opened her eyes carefully as she maintained concentration and with one last push it formed into a proper sized rasengan. Naruto jumped up and formed a rasengan and grinned at Skylar who was still frowning with concentration and nodded as they ran for each other. The rasengan met and pushed but Skylar was weak and her rasengan failed and she was sent flying backwards. Kakashi saw this and ran to catch her and landed on his haunches with her as he skidded back.

"I think she's had enough for now." Kakashi said to Naruto who was smiling as he walked over to them and Kakashi set the tired girl on the ground and stood up. "I'll go and fetch Sakura or Ino to heal her up from training." Kakashi said and left down the passages with his hands in his pockets. Naruto looked down and noticed Skylar was nodding off a little and smiles at how cute it was. He picked her up and she instantly clung to him as he carried her over to a wall and he sat with his back against it and he sat Skylar between his legs as she leaned back against his chest. She turned into him a little and rested her cheek against his chest as he ran a hand through her hair and down her back and noticed a little circular shaped scar on her shoulder where her strap from her top shifted slightly and traced it with a finger wondering how she got it.

"They're on their way… Naruto." Kakashi said as he stood in front of them and noticed Naruto seemed to engrossed in what he was doing with the sleeping Skylar cuddled up to him. Naruto looked up with dazed eyes up at Kakashi and hummed an answer. "Are you two together?" Kakashi asked carefully and noticed he looked back down at her and played with her hair.

"Mmm, I guess you could say that." Naruto said almost dreamily and content. Kakashi couldn't help but smile, they looked so much like Minato-sensei and Kushina did and he could see that they really cared for each other by the way they looked at each other and how Skylar was able to summon those last two dragons when Naruto was in trouble.

"How long?" Kakashi asked with curiosity as he could feel Sakura already making her way to the training hall.

"One day so far but I guess I liked her since I met her when she broke Gaara out of the Tsukuyomi." Naruto said as he moved out from under her carefully and leaned her against the wall when Sakura arrived and began healing her hands. Skylar woke up when she felt her hands tingling and watched as Sakura healed them with a smile of thanks. Sakura healed a few other places from the training session she had with Lee the day before and then she helped Skylar up and told her to rest blah, blah, blah and left. Skylar held her right wrist again and focused and there was a rasengan and she grinned in triumph then let it fade, as she stood ready for the next lesson.

"You should get some rest before we carry on, we'll start again tomorrow." Kakashi said with a hand in his pocket and a wave as he left.

"Aw come on, I have lots of energy left Kakashi!" Skylar shouted at him and a wave of dizziness made her stumble, but a pair of arms were around her waist, holding her steady. She smiled and leaned back with a smile as she placed her hands on Naruto's. Naruto blushed but enjoyed the closeness as he put his face in the crook of her neck and she laughed silently at his breath tickling her neck. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck as she listened to his heartbeat. She pulled away first and grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers together and they began to walk.

"Is it day time yet?" Skylar asked as she walked close next to him but he let her lead.

"Yeah, I think there is still some sun up, it doesn't go down very early in summer." Naruto said calmly as he watched where they were going. They didn't notice they passed the chilling room and Ino and Anko spotting them walk past hand in hand. They both jumped up and peaked around the door, made sure they were seeing this right and Gaara, Sai, Yamato and Kiba jumped up to see what the girls were making a few squealing noises at and Yamato and Kiba nearly fell over. Oblivious to the noise behind them and stuck in their conversation, Skylar and Naruto walked happily hand in hand until they turned a corner, out of sight by the prying eyes. Anko and Ino ran off to live up to their nicknames of gossip queens, Sai and Gaara thought it was nice and returned to what they were doing, leaving behind two stunned males.

They finally reached the entrance to the hide out and the sun was low in the sky but it was still bright. Skylar smiled and ran forward and jumped up on a ledge to enjoy the sun and fresh air after just over a month of being stuck in the hideout. Naruto smiled at how happy she seemed to be outside again and marvelled at her in the sunlight, her red hair reflected the sun and her skin was a nice contrasted pale colour against the surroundings. He felt his heart speed up and his face flush deeply as she spun around with her eyes closed and a smile on her face, making her hair flare out around her. She sat down suddenly from the spin and tried to keep a smile off of her face as she waited for Naruto to join her. He flushed deeper and actually looked away as he jumped up on the rock and sat down next to her and watched the sun across the ocean as it began to set with oranges and reds because of the moon already coming out.

"Damn moon, why do you have to ruin such a perfect sunset?" Skylar shouted up to the sky.

"Why is it so perfect, I mean, it's just a regular sunset after all." Naruto said as he linked his fingers together and lay back. She punched him lightly on the stomach.

"Where I come from, you don't see something so clear and beautiful with the scenery plus, I'm here with you enjoying this." Skylar smiled back at him with a blush. She stood up quickly and dug in her pouch as Naruto sat up, wondering what she was looking for and pulled out her I-pod and set it down with Naruto as she waited for the music, just in front of Naruto and then moved, she just needed to dance in the beautiful sunset as she watched her movements in her shadow.

Naruto watched in awe as her movements and foot placements were precise and her stomach rolled perfectly as she stepped into another move with hips snapping to the music and a turn. Her face seemed serious like the words and she danced and Naruto saw a tear fly off during a spin as it ended and she sat down next to him again as the sun was half way set and she hid her eyes with her hair and she was feeling at the circular scar from earlier. Naruto didn't want her to cry again as he took her wrists and sat her between his legs and held her close as her body shivered from crying for a little while. There was just a bit of the sun peaking over now as the world was illuminated in red and Skylar had calmed down a little.

"That dance and song are related to this scar… What happened there?" Naruto asked as he moved her strap a little and placed his hand across the scar and she placed her hand over his and he bent his head to try to see her face.

"It's from the shooting I told you about, when I was kidnapped… That dance was a part of a dance recital I was suppose to perform in that night for ballet as a different genre of dance… Of coarse I've had lessons on belly dancing now but it's still a reminder like my nightmare is… It can't be helped and it's in the past anyway, I'm sorry if I ruined our time together, I just couldn't get it out of my head and it was making me depressed anyway." Skylar said with a small smile as her bright purple eyes met bright blue. The dark scratching and fear began in the back of her head and her eyes widened suddenly as she stood and pulled Naruto with her who instantly transformed into Kyuubi chakra mode and gave Skylar some of his chakra as they waited for the dust to clear.

"Come with me Uzumaki Naruto and I'll make this painless for the both of you." Tobi said calmly as the dust cleared and he was standing in a pile of rubble where they were just sitting.

"How did you find us Tobi?" Skylar questioned harshly as she held Naruto's hand and stood slightly behind him and focused on gathering Natural chakra. He stood calmly with the rinnegan and sharingan blazing with a strange calm around him.

"I followed the little hawk back here." He said calmly then launched for them.

The tremor was felt throughout the hideout and everyone was rushing to the meeting room like protocol that was discussed. The tremors continued and dust fell from the roofs from the impact and knocked them slightly off balance but it looked like a mere stumble on the shinobi's. Kakashi looked and immediately noticed Skylar and Naruto were missing.

"Has anyone seen Skylar and Naruto?" Kakashi asked the group with controlled panic.

"We saw them walking towards the entrance an hour ago." Anko alerted him.

"Hinata, who is it?" Kakashi asked her and she activated her byakugan and gasped.

"It… It's Tobi, he's fighting Naruto-kun and Skylar-san." Hinata said.

"Alright, let's go." Kakashi said to the group and they began running for the entrance to help their friends.

Seiryu had been summoned but he couldn't hold Tobi off for long enough for either Naruto or Skylar to get into sage mode and they were wearing down quickly. Seiryu couldn't take Tobi on his own and Naruto was hit with a bone crushing hits and lost Kyuubi chakra mode and remained unconscious. Skylar was failing as her last rasengan didn't do anything as he grabbed her by the throat and stabbed a chakra rod where her scar had been from the Raikage and the evil chakra entered her body and she lost consciousness as Tobi cut off her air supply. He tossed her over his shoulder and tossed Naruto over his other one and warped away.

There was one final tremor and then nothing as the group got to the entrance and looked at the destroyed grounds and saw the last bit of Tobi warping away, they had been too late. Kakashi fell to his knees and drove a lightning blade down with frustration and sadness and the girls began to cry and comforted by the other members as Kakashi sat slumped on his knees over the ground and banged his fist against the rock. He looked up and noticed the glowing of light blue and scrambled towards it and dug Seiryu out from the rubble that had fallen around him and he was breathing hard and in pain.

"Seiryu-sama, what happened here?" Kakashi asked the dragon as the group followed his lead.

"Tobi showed up and began attacking Skylar and Naruto… Said he followed a hawk here… They didn't have enough time to enter sage mode and we all went down quickly." Seiryu explained.

"Did he say what he was going to do with them?" Kakashi asked, already knowing the answer.

"He wants to complete the Jyuubi and use Naruto's body as his new one and then Skylar-sama's… He's going to put her under the Tsukuyomi and then watch as she kills you all with Orochimaru bringing you back until you finally can't take it anymore… He went into great detail about what he was going to do even I shivered at the thought." Seiryu said with a far away look to his yellow eyes. Kakashi punched the ground again as tears welled up at his eyes as he leaned over the dragon.

"Did he say where he was taking them?" Kakashi asked with broken hope.

"Kumogakure… He said there's no point to any of you following him because by the time you get there it will be too late… I'm most sorry Kakashi-san." He said and then poofed away to recuperate. Kakashi shut his eyes tight as he curled in on himself for a second and let his tears fall before controlling himself and stood to face the group. There was fear, anger, loss, hatred and so many more expressions on the faces of everyone.

"That's it… We fucked up… Enjoy your last few moments of freedom everyone and it was an honour to work with all of you." Kakashi said as he pushed past the group and went back inside… He really hated that moon.

The cell was dark and there was only light coming from outside of the bars but she couldn't see anything or anyone but she could feel them out there… Lurking in the shadows behind those bars. Skylar was scared. She woke up to find her shoulders hurting as she hung from them and found a spider shaped chakra suppressor on her stomach and she remembered what happened… If only they didn't go outside, maybe he wouldn't have found them.

The chakra suppressor was the worst. It felt like the feeling in your body was restricted to her stomach only and she felt weak, like being drunk and having a tough gym-ing session all in one. He legs dangled off of the floor but at least she could see there was a floor underneath her and could see the prison she was in around her cell except inside the other cells but she could still sense chakra and knew there were people in there. She wanted to know where Naruto was and not think that they could already be extracting the Kyuubi from him as tears began at her eyes and she sniffed and tried to stay strong… Yes Naruto might die or already be dead but perhaps she could still turn this around for everyone or die trying.

Pushing back her tears, she felt at her wrists as she hung… Her hands had gone numb a long time ago but she pushed through the pain as she used them to swing her body up and push down on the chains like a gymnast. Lucky for her they were separate chains as she performed the summoning jutsu with what little chakra she could push through, this was her last shot as she clapped her hands together as she forced some chakra to be released and she dropped with a small whimper of pain on the burning on her stomach and the fire spread through her veins. She didn't notice she was being held up off of the pressure on her wrists until she opened her eyes again and she could see around her cell and saw her flaming dragon, Suzaku holding her up with a smile up to her.

"Wow Skylar-sama, you really get yourself into some tough positions." Suzaku said as she raised her head up to look at the suppressor. She shifted Skylar so she was sitting in the middle of her long serpent like back and used her tail to burn off the suppressor and Skylar breathed a sigh as she could feel her body again, even if she felt weaker.

"Thank god Suzaku, you're here, where's Seiryu… Is he okay after that last battle?" Skylar asked with worry as Suzaku worked on cutting her wrists free.

"He's been hurt but he begged us to help you even as a favour to him but I liked you since the first time I met you, you have some fire in your eyes and heart and I like that." She said with a grin as she set Skylar on the ground gently.

"So you're the famous Uzumaki Skylar that sent Madara into a rage." A familiar voice said from the cell on her left. A figure moved forwards to the bars with Suzaku lighting the area she could spot that face from a mile away… Yakushi Kabuto, back to his original self.

"Don't think you can butter me up, I know everything about you and it won't work Kabuto." Skylar said defensively with anger in her eyes. "It's your fault we're in this position right now."

"You're completely right but I have information that you might like…" He said silkily and it made Skylar shiver and hate him more.

"For a price I suppose, I won't fall for it, not like everyone else." Skylar said as Suzaku wrapped around her to warm her up and dimmed her light.

"They haven't killed Naruto yet and from what I've heard you and your little gang have been staying in our old hideouts… There's a way you can get in contact with them." Kabuto said. Skylar knew his game, reverse psychology and it didn't work on her.

"And I suppose you want something in return if I want to hear anymore?" Skylar asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded with a sadistic smile and fixed his glasses. "What is your price Kabuto?" Skylar asked curiously.

"You set me free." He said.

"No way, you'd probably betray me as soon as I did, how can I guarantee you won't do something underhanded… I know how you like to play with people's lives, minds and bodies, I'm not that stupid." Skylar said as she watched him. He hn'ed and fixed his glasses again with a smile.

"You're a smart one, I'll give you that but I hate this Tsukuyomi as much as you do and Madara tried to keep me as his little pet, I want them gone for good just like you." He said.

"Yeah, so you can take the Jyuubi for yourself? Not going to happen." Skylar said as she crossed her arms and turned away from him. Skylar though for a while, she could still feel him watching her and waiting for her to change his mind when an evil plan appeared in her head. "Fine, I'll set you free right after you tell me where Naruto is and how to contact my friends… I'll even let Suzaku stay in your cell and cut you out first." Skylar said and Kabuto smirked.

"Good choice… Here… This is a chip that is connected to all of Orochimaru's computers… All you need is a computer yourself." Kabuto said as he tossed her a little SD card. She inspected it and noticed the same markings she found on the computer back at the hideout and it was a transmitter as well. She tucked it away into her pouch, which they let her keep and waited for the final piece of information and watched him with Suzaku hovering behind him. "Naruto is alive because Tobi wants to use his body as his new vessel like Orochimaru-sama does and right now, they're still working out the kinks in transferring the Jyuubi as well, he may be a bit beaten up and perhaps experimented on but he's alive now let me out." He growled out at the end. Skylar nodded to Suzaku who cut through the bars and he snuck out as Suzaku hovered behind Skylar again.

"I need you to extinguish your light for a while and follow my orders without question okay?" Skylar asked Suzaku who extinguished her light and waited around Skylar. "PRISONER ESCAPE!" Skylar yelled and kept yelling and flared her chakra and then hid it again and she heard Kabuto swear as guards began descending on the prison like she hoped. There was a guard for every cell as the door was unlocked and the prisoner counted and held down. Skylar created a rasengan and sent her guard flying with an explosion. "Suzaku, break the other prisoners free now." Skylar ordered as she fought off some guards with her weapons and taijutsu. Suzaku flared up and moved in a red flash around the prison and the bars were burned through as they joined the brawl.

So far everything was moving as planned as Suzaku returned to her and she watched the guards loosing. She kept her chakra flared as she made a shadow clone and suppressed her own as her clone moved back into the cell and closed the gate and kept her chakra flared as she began to gather natural chakra for her.

"Suzaku, do you think I can summon more dragons?" She asked the red dragon behind her as she hid in a small passage while Suzaku kept her light and chakra suppressed as she stayed coiled around Skylar from her right hip to over her left shoulder.

"Genbu and Byakko said they would help you out as a favour to leader so yeah, I guess you could." The dragon said. Skylar nodded and took a deep breath before performing some hand seals and slamming her hand on the ground where a navy blue and black dragon appeared and kept their chakra and light suppressed. Genbu crossed over with Suzaku and Byakko wrapped himself around her waist again as she waited for the perfect timing to find Naruto.

Skylar was lucky Naruto had put her I-pod back as she dug it out of her pouch and pulled out the SD card and replaced it with the transmitter Kabuto gave her. If it didn't work then she didn't mind, all she wanted was the information on Naruto. Quickly turning down the screen brightness and watching the brawl as she waited for the card to read, she began looking for chakra signals, anything familiar be it Naruto, Madara, Tobi or the Kage's or even their friends. She looked down and it was definitely connected by a wireless router hastily created but it worked as she found the computer connection to the Iron Wall hideout and typed a quick message before she began her escape and search for Naruto as she placed her I-pod safely away and joined the brawl.

Kakashi felt too depressed… He failed his friends and sensei once again, he couldn't save his friend and he couldn't save his sensei's son… Hell, he couldn't even save the Rikudo Sennin's daughter and he calls himself an elite ninja? He had been lying on his bed for the whole night, waiting for his fate to come and bit him in the ass but he grew tired and sat up as he put his shoes back on but left his jonin vest off. He left his room and went for a walk down the corridors with his hands in his pockets. He could still hear some of the team crying or shouting in panic or fear in their rooms, strangely he felt to depressed to do any of it… This was all because he was a weak and useless shinobi where none of this would have happened if he went back with Obito the day Rin got kidnapped… His best friend wouldn't be evil, his other friend wouldn't have died by his hands and his sensei, his wife and half the shinobi in the village wouldn't have died when his evil friend freed the Kyuubi, dooming Naruto into this situation and tortured for his teen years by Akatsuki, his evil friend's organisation.

He ran from the training hall, remembering Skylar and Naruto when he ended up in the still trashed computer room with papers everywhere and stepped through it carefully and sat down in the chair and looked at what she was writing down. The computer beeped and the screen turned on to a cursor and a blank page and words began to show up.

_Kashi_

_Theory right… Naruto still alive and I'm going to save him, I'll see you soon._

_Skylar._

Kakashi actually choked out a sob as he kept reading it until the page disappeared and the computer turned off again. That girl could pull off miracles like they were going out of fashion and he would believe in her and wait for their return. He ran off to gather everyone and tell them what's happening.

Skylar had stayed in the brawl for ten minutes until she felt what she wanted… Madara, Tobi and Orochimaru moving towards the prison. She dispelled her clone and made two more with her sage mode and left one in the cell while Suzaku took the other one away and keep it safe for when her sage mode ran out. She thanked the prisoners and wished them luck as Byakko picked her up, still wrapped around her waist and flew through the corridors to find a way out away from the oncoming threat.

They escaped and hid behind a door while Skylar focused on finding Naruto and kept chanting it in her mind desperately as she spread her search with a bit of strain. She felt the wind react with a small gust and then she felt his warm chakra envelope her again then disappear and she remembered he had given her some of his chakra before they began to fight Tobi and she found him. She opened her eyes again and looked around at her surroundings… Kumogakure no Sato.

"Whatever you need Skylar-sama." Byakko said with his gruff and extremely deep and almost dark voice from around her waist. The black lightning natured dragon had taken a protective liking to her and would do anything for her and she smiled. She tapped him twice on his back and he unwrapped from her and she jumped onto his back with Genbu following closely next to them as she kneeled and bent down over him and began directing them through the protective clouds towards where she could feel Naruto from and they moved quickly and carefully with suppressed chakra.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

Naruto was startled awake by something and found himself with just his boxers on and strapped down to a metal table with a light shining right at him, making it difficult to see around the room he was in. He looked down at himself and was horrified at what he saw… He had a giant needle right through his seal and it was extracting the Kyuubi's chakra from him then the wave of dizziness hit him and he lay his head back on the table as his vision began to blur and he tried to stay conscious.

'Kurama, are you okay?' Naruto questioned him in his mindscape.

'Yes, I'm okay but they're sapping my chakra quite nicely, I'll need to rest for a while to keep us both alive… Don't do anything reckless Naruto.' Kurama said as he drifted off to sleep. Naruto opened his eyes carefully and felt the table vibrate but he was just trying to keep awake and conscious to find out something about where he was. A light from his right made him flinch slightly as a headache came along and his eyes closed on their own as he felt the straps being removed.

Skylar had followed his chakra all the way to the Raikage tower and walked through it like she owned it, Byakko zapping anyone who tried to stand in their way as she followed down into the interrogation rooms she knew the Kage Towers had. She smashed the door open and had gut wrenching fear when she saw Naruto with the giant needle sticking out from his seal on his stomach. Genbu stayed at the entrance to watch for intruders and take them out as Skylar took his restraints off and wondered about the giant needle. She could clearly see and feel it was Kurama's chakra and looked around to find a machine or a button that would make it retract or something.

"If you break that vile, we'll all be severely poisoned and burned by that chakra Skylar-sama, be careful for all of our sakes." Byakko warned. Skylar nodded and couldn't find a button or anything and looked at the syringe and thought about it quickly. It was a long needle luckily, she focused on her chakra and swiped her arm diagonally as a blade of wind swept out and cut the syringe nose so only a bit of it was sticking out of Naruto. Skylar kept her focus, thinking this wasn't real so she didn't break down and cry. Memories from her clone returned as did the natural chakra collected and Suzaku was at her side in a flash.

"We stalled them for as long as possible but there is only so much a clone can take, we need to get out of here now." Suzaku warned as she and Genbu wrapped around Skylar again. Skylar nodded in thought as Kouryu and Seiryu appeared off of the coat and hovered around her. She focused on the in coming chakras and calmly decided what to do, she moved her arms out to hover over Naruto and Genbu and Suzaku took the hint and lifted Naruto carefully into their entwining bodies to keep him safe, warm and covered.

"Kouryu-san, please bring down the house on these clowns, I've had enough." Skylar said down to the white and brown-stripped dragon around her feet with anger and malice. Kouryu growled happily as he unwrapped himself from around her ankles and hovered up right in front of her. His roar of satisfaction sent out a shock wave that hit the walls and the building began crumpling as Skylar moved for a wall and knocked through it and stepped out as the Raikage's tower collapsed behind her and broke the vile as the three villains fell through with the building as Skylar took off for home with Naruto with satisfaction.

It was night by the time the building collapsed properly and just to make things worse for the village, she set off her explosive tags just then back at the prison and that building came down as well and the village was left in a mess with Madara, Tobi and Orochimaru still suffering with the Kyuubi's chakra that broke from the vile. Seiryu shined brightly up ahead up high in the night sky in the clouds and she couldn't wait to return home and forget this and move to a new base. She knew she couldn't break just yet as she could see the base up ahead and landed on the destroyed stone with Kouryu and Seiryu returning onto the coat and Skylar walking into the lit passages. She entered the chilling room and there sat everyone with happy and worried looks as it sunk in.

"Where's Naruto." Kakashi asked as he held Skylar up by the waist as she fell against the doorframe.

"He needs to be looked at… They were extracting the Kyuubi's chakra but it broke over them, they shouldn't be very good for a couple of days so we need to move soon." Skylar said tiredly as her sage mode failed and Suzaku and Genbu appeared with Naruto still carefully wrapped in between them. Sakura and Ino stood up quickly with Hinata following behind as Kakashi helped Skylar to the hospital with her dragons, Naruto, Ino and Sakura.

The dragons lay Naruto down carefully and disappeared in a poof with Byakko following soon after he made sure Skylar was on the other hospital bed and comfortable. Kakashi sat on the open side of Skylar's bed and rubbed her hand between his while the three girls began working on Naruto and they watched on.

"What happened?" Kakashi finally asked as the metal syringe piece was removed.

"Naruto and I were watching the sunset when Tobi appeared. I summoned Seiryu but he's no match against him when Naruto and I didn't have enough time to enter sage mode and he beat us quickly. I woke up in the prison in Kumo with other prisoners and met Yakushi Kabuto who gave me all the information I needed and then I used him as a distraction to escape and I found Naruto in the interrogation rooms below the Kage's tower and I found him with the chakra being extracted and made sure Madara, Tobi and Orochimaru followed me and then I brought down the tower and left them with the broken Kyuubi chakra vile and then blew up the prison and made it back here… He's been unconscious all the time." Skylar said with tired worry as she watched them bandaging him up already.

"You did very well and like you said, we need to move soon again. They'll want revenge… Sakura, do you think he'll be waking up soon?" Kakashi called over. She turned and began examining Skylar.

"Not any time soon Kaka-sensei, who knows what damage they've done to the Kyuubi and he heavily affects Naruto, we won't know until he wakes up." Sakura said as she scowled at what she was healing on Skylar.

"Lots of damage huh? I'm not surprised." Skylar said with a smile as her eyelids hung heavy.

"What happened, it looks as though you were in an all out brawl?" Sakura said with a slight sarcastic smile.

"Oh right, I was in a brawl… Prisoners versus guards, that was fun, I'd like to do it again sometime." Skylar said with a smile and Sakura's healing faltered before she concentrated again. Kakashi let a chuckle slip.

"Only you Skylar… So what did you find out from Kabuto?" Kakashi asked as the atmosphere turned serious again.

"Apparently they want to use Naruto's body as Tobi's first vessel and then myself but they have a few problems of merging the Jyuubi and Kyuubi of doing it all in one shot which is why he was kept alive long enough for me to save him." Skylar said as she sat up carefully and tested her wrists.

"What do you mean first vessel?" Ino asked.

"His soul transfer jutsu, they want to create the ultimate jinchuuriki for the Jyuubi using Naruto." Sasuke said from the door. "Only someone with the sharingan can oppose it." Sasuke said as he moved into the room and Skylar waved at him with a grin.

"We'll talk about this later, right now we need to prepare to move again to a new hideout… Somewhere completely off the grid." Skylar said as she whipped out her I-pod and began looking through the transmitter.

"Is that how you got the message to us?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I plan to discard it when we move saying it is Kabuto's but I needed it at the time… It gives me complete access to all of Orochimaru's computers…. And we have two hideouts left that aren't compromised or destroyed… The Island Laboratory or The Unknown Base, which is know to me now. Get everyone packing, we're leaving as soon as possible." Skylar said standing up then falling back onto the bed again and clutched at her head still pounding from the chakra suppressor and the massive use of chakra again.

"You relax for a while, I'll fetch your things and get them together from your room." Sakura said as she dragged Ino out with her. Skylar suppressed a yawn as she began saving files onto her I-pod from Orochimaru's computers.

"What about the Eastern Hideout?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Do you really want to go back to the place where your confusion started, not to mention Orochimaru's old body." Skylar said and then shivered at the thought, never looking up from what she was doing. Sasuke made a hum of agreement then left silently. "The computer needs to be destroyed before we leave and I think the whole base should come down as well." Skylar continued to say as she rubbed at her eyes as she continued on her I-pod.

Kakashi could see how the past event had taken a huge toll on her psyche and she still hadn't come to terms with what happened yet as she kept herself focused on something all the time since she arrived.

"It's not good to not get over what just happened Skylar, you need to let it sink in." Kakashi said with worry. Skylar stopped her tapping on her screen and turned to look at Kakashi with dark rings under her eyes.

"I can't, not yet anyway, when we're all safe I will but not now, I need to stay focused…" She said seriously then sighed and ran a hand through her hair tiredly as she stretched her legs out and put her I-pod down. She put her head in her hands. "I'm just a little tired after the days events, I'll get some proper rest when we are safe, I promise, please just trust me on this right now Kakashi, I need to keep busy." Skylar pleaded with her face still in her hands. Kakashi rubbed her tense back and she took a few deep breaths and sat up again and resumed in what she was doing with her I-pod.

"Which base then?" Kakashi asked to keep her busy. Skylar began to explain the pros and cons to each base and over thought strategies as she showed him a few things from the computers she was collecting the information on. They were eventually walking down the halls and still talking about anything as Skylar forced herself not to think and told everyone the plan to move to the Island Laboratory as soon as they were all packed.

Kakashi eventually had to leave her alone to pack and she returned to Naruto's side and sat on the chair next to his bed and held his hand and soon she drifted off into a dreamless and much needed sleep with her head on Naruto's bed.

She woke up to Sasuke shaking her gently by her shoulders and she looked at Naruto, his condition hadn't change and she scowled before turning back to Sasuke who was leaning on the other bed.

"Is everyone ready yet?" She asked, getting straight to the point as she stood up and stretched.

"Yes, we're just packing up the last things… How are we going to transport Naruto?" He asked calmly as he looked at his friend with his arms crossed and worry in his black eyes.

"My dragons can carry him, and protect him if need be, I'll prepare to move him soon. Has Sakura packed up my stuff?" She asked him and he hummed an agreement. Skylar nodded and performed the summoning jutsu and out came Suzaku and Byakko. "I need you two to transport Naruto, we're moving to a new base, please get preparing, we're going soon." Skylar asked the two dragons who began and Skylar left the hospital with Sasuke right behind her. They made it to the room with the computer in it and Skylar began digging in it at the back and pulled out multiple wires and chips until she found a small one which she crushed in her fingertips and stepped back from the computer. Sasuke watched calmly from the door as she formed a rasengan and destroyed the computer with a bit of glee before he followed her to grab her things from her room and meet up with the rest of the group and her dragons.

Skylar got into sage mode and they walked outside while Kouryu slithered off of the coat at a silent command and they began their trek across the water with Kouryu destroying the old hideout completely, leaving nothing left and Skylar never looked back.

Luckily they didn't have to enter land to get to the laboratory and they kept to the horizon all of the way in case they were being searched for. It was a three day solid trip of alternating between running and walking on water and it put a bit of strain on Skylar with the after effects of the suppressant still affecting her. They were sitting on the rocks outside while Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, Yamato and Anko cleaned out the new hide out of traps and such before they could try settling down again.

Kakashi sat and watched Skylar who was sitting crossed legged with her chin resting in the palm of her hand as she looked out across the sea. Her eyes had lost their spark of life to them like before and her whole aura told everyone to leave her alone, even Sasuke left her alone when they were discussing the hideout before the team went in to clear it out but he had been at her side for the three days giving her silent comfort. It was her first life or death situation and with her over analysing mind, it must have put a lot of stress on her and brought back some bad memories as well, he could see the whole scene playing out through her dull purple eyes and how she blamed herself for nearly destroying the world. He sighed and ignored her aura and made his way over to her and sat down next to her.

"You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened, it's not going to help any of us." Kakashi said as he stared out with her, watching her in the corner of his eye. He saw her whole aura change as she dropped her hand from her chin and took a deep breath to quell her anger.

"I fucked up and it nearly cost everyone everything, including Naruto's life. I'm not going to let it go, I'm going to use it to fuel my training faster so I can finally end this once and for all, I won't sit around anymore but to accomplish this, I'll need everyone to help me speed up my skills and knowledge… They'll take this world from my cold, dead and lifeless hands… Let's go, the hideout is cleared." Skylar said with dead determination and anger as she stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder and passed the group as they were emerging from the lab. Kakashi watched her go and sighed as he rubbed at his temples, she had done what he was hoping to avoid and that was close herself in completely but it looks like this was the final straw for her sanity.

Skylar walked through the passages following a map she downloaded using the chip. She didn't want to think or feel anymore, she didn't want to fuck up again and risk the lives of the whole world, no she wanted this done quickly, quietly and cleanly and she began planning on how to accomplish it as she made her way to a room for herself close to the training hall, baths and kitchen on the ground level.

Everyone had turned in the opposite direction as Skylar had because of her killing intent surrounding her as they explored and found that she had isolated herself around the baths, kitchen and training hall and knew she was meaning business now and she wasn't going to play around anymore. It had been almost a year already since Skylar showed up, a reminder that Tobi was getting closer to his ultimate power and goal and they all became determined as well to help her and hone in on their own skills to finish this before they go through another year of torture. They were all missing their villages and their friends, comrades and parents and their nerves were shot to hell of being on guard all the time and they were all growing tired of it.

Skylar had finished unpacking her things in her room and had some sleep and made her way to the baths. She dressed in the top Ino bought for her and her tight black pants with her knee high shinobi sandals with her strappings now around her forearms only as she needed her hands free to practice ninjutsu. She stood in the middle of the new training hall and looked around. It wasn't the usual décor of a pillared room with a giant snake statue instead it was like the prisoner arena without the creepy cages around it which suited Skylar down to the ground.

"So you approve of your new training hall?" Kakashi asked from the metal door. Skylar decided to ignore that question as she turned to face him coolly.

"I want you to train me like an ANBU. I don't care of the methods or whatever do what you need to turn me into an elite shinobi fast with seals and ninjutsu training. I need to increase on my speed, strength and how I use my jutsu with timing. I want you to help me learn rasen-shuriken, I know you've copied it with your sharingan and if not, Sasuke can help me as well as Chidori and the alterations Sasuke has done with them." Skylar was listing calmly and Kakashi's eye widened as she continued to list her weaknesses and what she wanted done about them. "I want sneaking missions to the hidden villages to steal their jutsus, I'll even ask Sasuke how to incapacitate someone without killing." Skylar finished and Kakashi couldn't believe everything she just said. Sasuke was smirking from around the corned behind Kakashi, listening to this and he decided he definitely wanted to see how far this girl would go under his training.

"Skylar, this sort of training will kill you…" Skylar cut him off.

"I don't care." She said plainly.

"Don't sacrifice everything you are just for this…" He began.

"I already have!" She almost shouted in anger. "Even though my dimension was shitty, I left everyone I could have possibly cared for, I left my life behind to save a world I believed was fake and made up. I made friends that are almost like a family to me now… I found the love of my life and he's probably not waking up because of me and I need to fix this. Kakashi, don't you get that?!" Skylar told him with angered conviction and a lot of guilt and pain. Skylar could feel her tears threatening to show so she turned around and breathed to calm herself down. Kakashi was speechless to say the least… He never thought of it that way before, sure he had lost his precious people before but he had some of them back but Skylar came to a dangerous world to save it with no one to watch out for her or to rely on, she was finally seeing the seriousness of her duty and she wanted to take it by storm and Kakashi eye smiled as she turned back to face him.

"I understand." Kakashi said calmly. "This isn't going to be easy though, you'll need to dedicate your whole self to this and not slack off, I'll teach you the ANBU way and everything you've asked for with help from the rest of the group… Once you start, there's no going back, do I make myself clear Uzumaki Skylar?" Kakashi asked with seriousness in his stern tone. Skylar instantly straightened up.

"I accept the terms to this, I won't back down Kakashi." Skylar said sternly with conviction shining in her eyes. Kakashi began her training right there, starting with weights and ninjutsu for rasen-shuriken and Sasuke joined in the training and they kept swapping her between trying to learn the rasen-shuriken and the Chidori and she never stopped once, even when her muscles and chakra network were burning like holding your hand over a burning flame, she forced herself to keep going, even when Kakashi told her to stop, so he kept his sharingan open to make sure she doesn't do any permanent damage.

Soon enough, she ran out of chakra but was still conscious and wanted to keep going with something else and Kakashi obliged and began training her on how to use katanas and swords then she got curious about other weapons and Sasuke dug out some from an old underground armoury of scythes, axes, hand held claws and such. Kakashi told her to choose her weapon as he took a katana and she took the scythe and they began a battle.

Skylar was a natural at using it as long as it was balanced dead in the centre and even threw her wind affinity into it with her swipes and Kakashi said she could practice in her own time with it as they continued with kenjutsu training until she couldn't get up anymore. Kakashi called it a day as he unlocked the weights off of her and she headed for the infirmary at Sasuke's suggestion. She clipped her new weapon onto her back with a maroon strap running from her left shoulder and wrapping around her right ribs and kept the blade pointing in towards her and downwards so it didn't get in the way like Hidan use to and as she walked carefully and slowly towards the infirmary, she began to wonder where that wonderful scythe was.

Kakashi collapsed on the ground with Sasuke once she left for the infirmary they were worn out just by showing her and fighting against her as well as watching her. She had as much stamina as Naruto and it was tiring to watch and a thought occurred to Kakashi… He could train her like he did with Naruto, using shadow clones. He jumped up and began his new plan of action as he moved towards the baths with Sasuke who was enjoying this at the moment, it gave him something to do.

"Oh, hey Skylar, you look like you've been working hard." Ino said as she led Skylar to a bed for her to sit on. It was like a doctors dream with the whole lab being filled with medical equipment.

"Yeah, we've decided to up my training and I've come for you to look me over and heal any minor injuries, I'm going to relax in the baths for a while after this… How's Naruto?" She asked timidly.

"His condition hasn't changed. We can't find anything wrong with him physically except the wound on his stomach, which is healing slowly for Naruto. Sakura and I think that the Kyuubi might have been hurt and keeping them out to heal them slowly." Ino explained as she healed Skylar's cuts, bruises and fractures.

"Yeah, I guess that could be the case… Can I see him quickly when you're done then I promise, I'll take it easy for a while." Skylar asked. Ino smiled and nodded as she finished up and lead Skylar to another room next door where Naruto was hooked up to a drip, heart monitor and oxygen like an actual hospital.

"I'll give you some privacy." Ino said as she closed the door and left. Skylar sighed as she leaned her scythe up against the doorframe and moved to sit next to his bed. She took his cool and limp hand and held it while she studied his face. She swallowed back tears as she brushed her hand through his hair.

"I'm going to make this all right Naruto, I promise you that. Then you can return back to Konoha and be where you belong with Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai, Iruka, all of your precious people you'd die to protect but you can't leave yet, you need to come back to me and see me end this pain in your heart and save this world." Skylar begged as she rubbed the back of his hand and didn't notice the tears falling already. "Please just… wake up soon, I miss you." Skylar said as she squeezed his hand gently and she felt his hand twitch in response and she smiled. "You'll definitely come back. I'll see you soon." She said, resting his hand back down and wiping her tears away as she clipped her scythe back on and left towards the baths.

The next day she returned for training where she made two clones that gathered up natural energy so she could keep going with the rasen-shuriken training and replaced the clone each time she dispelled one. She managed to get to stage one which is wind release: rasengan but then she had to expand it from there and compress the rasengan and add more power and wind nature to it. The screech it made was unbelievable, like being close to a jet engine but ten times scarier and with a more sharper sounding and she was improving each time until she couldn't anymore and began with kenjutsu and taijutsu once again. She ended the day with returning to the infirmary where Sakura was on duty this time and healed her.

"Hey Sakura, do you think you could teach me first aid medical jutsu like Hinata knows?" Skylar asked as Sakura healed a deep gash along her stomach where she didn't quite jump back in time or block from Kakashi.

"It takes a lot of discipline and chakra control. Plus, when are you going to get time in to do it when your exhausted and training all the time?" Sakura asked.

"Well I could always do it now, I'll take a soldier pill or something plus if I can heal myself, it will be easier for you in the long run." Skylar said sneakily. Sakura stood up and held a hand to her head, trying to hide a smile.

"Geez, you're persistent aren't you? Okay, I'll teach you first aid but you'll have to eat one of my special soldier pills, if you can stomach them." Sakura challenged and held one out to her and she took it and ate it down as quickly as possible. "Alright, the first step is to revive a fish so we need to catch one first." Sakura said as they made their way to catch a fish from the ocean and prepare a practise room for them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

A routine fell into place in a ten-day cycle of training. Day one and two would be ninjutsu training with kenjutsu work afterwards. Day three would be medical jutsu and seals training. Day four would be a rest day. Day five and six would be working on basic skills and sneak training for ANBU. Day seven would be taijutsu, ninjutsu and kenjutsu, day eight would be another rest day. Day nine would be medical jutsu and a free training day and day ten would be seals and free training.

Skylar was busy training against Sasuke in taijutsu and they were actually both smiling as they kicked, blocked and punched then flipped away and went at it again. Kakashi excused himself and said he had some stuff to do and left the two fighting. They were both tiring down quickly as it moved from taijutsu to an all out battle with shuriken and ninjutsu of a low intensity. Skylar fumbled on a dodge and Sasuke caught her wrists and held them up in one hand above their heads as he cornered her into a wall. He had a Chidori aimed at her stomach and her hands up against the wall with both of them panting and in close proximity. Black met purple as he powered down his Chidori and placed his hand on her stomach as she sucked in a breath as it moved to her lower back and he leaned against her, with his nose following her neck.

Skylar was finding it hard to think just then as he followed his nose to brush against her cheek with his eyes closed. Skylar pushed up against him and his heavy lidded eyes opened questioningly.

"This is wrong." Skylar breathed out as his lips trailed across her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He breathed across her cheek as he released her hands but instead of pushing him away like she thought she wanted, they went up around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. They pulled back and kept their eyes closed as they rested their foreheads against each other while they regained their breath. Sasuke felt her forehead knit together and opened his eyes to see tears running down her cheeks he rubbed her hips that he was holding with his thumbs.

"It was an accident… The dobe loves you and you love him, let's just forget about this." Sasuke said to try to quell her guilt. She finally opened her glistening purple eyes and swallowed.

"What about you… I can feel you care for me, I don't want to hurt you too." She said with a calm voice. He pulled back and wiped away her tears with one hand.

"I'll find someone as important to me one day and then I'll understand the special bond you share with Naruto. Watching you with him may hurt but I'll forget as soon as I find my special person… I've been alone for most of my life, I can wait a little longer." He said with a small smile. She smiled guiltily and pulled him into a hug and then decided to train again.

Skylar would visit Naruto everyday after training and slowly he was responding a little more be it a twitch or a slight movement of his hand around Skylar's. She would study up on her rest days after she tried to train on them and Kakashi and Sasuke tied her up after evading them for most of the day already, giving her some extra practise. She was studying Minato's kunai that Kakashi had kept and lent to Skylar as she took an interest of figuring out the Hiraishin no jutsu and the body flicked jutsu but there was only so much information you could gain and Skylar began planning for her first sneaking mission back to Konoha for the archives.

Kakashi was happy to see her returning back to her old self even if it was only a little bit, in other words, her music blaring when she would do some studying and her singing to it and writing furiously. She and lost a lot of weight though and was now quite muscular but not too muscular like a body builder but more of a personal trainer. Her body was now littered with scars from her training and she no longer worried about little injuries during training. Kakashi was walking down towards the baths with a towel around his waist and his mask on after a tough day of training his prodigy with Sasuke but he felt like something was off, like he was being followed but no matter how many times he looked or sensed for something, he couldn't find anything so after checking with his sharingan he put it all down to paranoia.

He placed his towel down and got into the large bath and relaxed into it as he removed his mask and placed it on the side as he enjoyed the water but the paranoia came back and he sat up and reached for his mask again but it wasn't there… Now he knew something was up. He saw a figure walking on the water towards him and he tensed to defend himself but not exposing anything out of the water. Out through the steam came a smirking Skylar, dangling his towel and mask in one hand with a smirk.

"Wow, I've known you for one year and after three month of harsh training, I've unmasked and exposed the most curious question in both this world and my old one… Feeling a bit exposed ne?" She asked as she stood facing him and dangling his towel and mask in front of her. Kakashi only just realised she was in her full gear, wearing her hitai-ate around her neck as well as the same black sports bra like top with the sweetheart neckline that stopped just above her naval, the black strappings around her wrists and forearms, tight black pants with her knee high shinobi sandals and her maroon weapon pouches and straps making an x-shape across her chest for her katana's making an x-shape on her back and her scythe as well.

"And where do you think you're going Skylar?" Kakashi asked, deciding to play it cool as he sunk back into the water and linked his hands casually behind his head. He noticed her annoyed right eye twitch but she covered it up quickly.

"I'm going to Konoha, I need more information on the Hiraishin and body flicker jutsu, I've made all the necessary preparations and I'm planning on leaving soon but I wanted to test my skills against the great Sharingan no Hatake Kakashi first and I passed with flying colours." She said with a smirk as she walked up to him and placed his towel and mask down next to him and stepped off of the water.

"You caught me off guard." Kakashi tried to cover up.

"Really? And you're the one always telling everyone to be prepared for every situation and to never let your guard down? You're loosing your grip, you better catch up old man… I'll see you in two weeks and I'll keep in contact by the rewired computer I hacked a while ago, keep me updated on Naruto's condition." Skylar said as she walked away and jumped off.

"Be careful Skylar." Kakashi said to the empty room as he tried to relax now that he didn't feel like he was being followed.

Skylar could feel the difference the training had done to her body as she flew through the trees, barely touching as she jumped off again. She had been travelling fore two days straight and finally coming up to the boarders of Hi no Kuni from arriving on the shores of Takigakure. Night had fallen and it was time for some rest before she infiltrates Konoha the next day. She jumped into a little bush and fell asleep leaning upright against a tree.

She was up again at dawn and running at an impossible speed through the trees to avoid the ANBU running around. She jumped over the wall and straight into the shadows on the ground and looked around. It was set out exactly how Kakashi had shown her on a map he drew and she began making her way to ANBU Headquarters for information.

She kept to the shadows on the roofs and smiled at some of the familiar faces she passed on the ground as she came up to a block building and snuck in the open door and kept into the shadows as she crept along, slipping through secure doors with other people as she went deeper underground but instead of finding an archive, she found an armoury filled with confiscated weapons from criminals as she read the tags.

Skylar was nearly drooling at some of the beautiful and deadly weapons that hung around the walls as she crept deeper into the armoury. She easily avoided the traps as she could sense the smallest specks of chakra now which were usually kept for traps and her nose was more sensitive now and she followed old scents to dodge the traps. The small gusts of wind being her partner as she came across some familiar weapons and grinned… She found Hidan's three-blade scythe and she picked it up carefully and inspected it.

"Oh, I'm so taking this." Skylar said with excitement as she found a clip she slid onto her maroon straps so her scythe and Hidan's scythe sat in an x-shape behind her katanas and clipped the roll of cable onto her right hip that was connecting to it as a vital part. She left the armoury and followed a few more people and finally came to an archive and slipped a piece of metal into the vault door as she entered so she won't be stuck in there. She searched through the draws of papers quickly but it was all criminal and interrogation reports and no jutsus.

Sneaking back out of ANBU, she made her way across the village in the shadows and entered the Hokage tower and went deep down underground, still following people and by people she meant Shizune, she had access to the whole tower. Finally a room worth looking through: Tsunade's private library. She began searching there and pulled books out to read and moved around with the patrols as she could sense their chakra and they didn't know the wiser as she read and replaced the book as she followed the patrol and picked up a new book and continued again.

Most of it was either stuff she knew or other things that weren't important to the anime and left out. She needed to move to another room and slipped out as the patrol passed the door and Skylar waited in the shadows for Shizune to pass by again and sure enough she did. She followed her again and looked at the rooms but she wasn't going anywhere Skylar wanted her to and following her around for a whole day got boring. She left Shizune and explored the lower levels of the tower and she finally got to the vaulted room she was looking for and began picking the locks like Kakashi showed her.

She checked the traps and they were all in place still as she snuck in and closed the door and locked the locks again with chakra threads she could pick up again later and she examined the huge room, full of scrolls in shelves.

"This is going to be a long day." Skylar sighed to herself as she began walking through the rows of shelves and books, hoping she could find what she was looking for before someone noticed she was there. A scroll caught her eye as she turned and moved towards it, it was white with red flames around the sides and Skylar held her breath as she opened it and it was what she was looking for, the Yondaime's techniques with a detailed description on the body flicker and Hiraishin. She pulled out her I-pod and began taking pictures for later reference and put it away as she leaned against the shelf and began to read.

The lights flickered on suddenly and Skylar ducked and rolled up the scroll while she tried to find the person who had entered the room. She was crouched on her haunches awkwardly because of her scythes as she listened to the footsteps and her heart rate speed up as she silently slid the scroll back into place. The person's chakra flared up and became dangerous.

"Who goes there?" It called out.

"Shit." Skylar let out as a silent breath as she began walking on her haunches to avoid the person looking around for her. She had walked a full circle and came to the door which the person left open and she snuck through only to have her new scythe catch the metal door and make a small cling noise enough for the person to call for ANBU and Skylar began her escape as she ran down the halls in the shadows and avoiding the ANBU all starting to corner her.

Skylar actually managed to avoid the ANBU in the tower and jump out an open window and jump across the roof's with jonins and such following behind her, throwing shuriken and kunai that she dodged easily. She stopped suddenly when Genma, Raido, Kotetsu and Izumo stopped in front of her and Genma had his katana at the ready and everyone else stood ready. Skylar unsheathed her two katanas and waited for someone to make the first move as she could feel the others catching up behind.

"Sorry, I don't have time to waste right now." Skylar said as she made the first move and clashed with Genma and blocked Raido coming up from behind and jumped away when Izumo and Kotetsu tried attacks from the sides. She remembered her training from Sasuke and slashed at them, enough to make them go down and stay there for a while as she sheathed her katanas again and took off for the forest where her traps awaited her. Night was starting to come out and Skylar hoped she could use it to her advantage as she ran through her field of traps, slowing most of the group down already as she ran across the stream, something tied around her legs and she fell into the water with kunai raining down on her.

The current was strong as she dived under and untied her legs from the damn net and dodged the kunai. She went up for air and blocked kunai with one she took out underwater and her eyes widened as she looked down stream… It was a huge ass waterfall. She examined the area quickly and found herself in a rough patch, the ninja surrounded her around the waterfall and the edge and her only escape would be to go over the waterfall.

"I hope this works." Skylar said breathily as she took another deep breath and went under again as she followed the flow of water. She saw the ledge come up and put her feet against it with chakra and surged her body forward over the ledge but also out of the hold of the water. She reached for the three-blade scythe and flicked it and the blades flew with the cord and dug through the water with her wind natured chakra running through it and dug into the rocks as she held onto the handle and with a small movement, the cable stopped running and she was going to slam back into the waterfall.

She thought quickly as she let one hand go on the three-blade scythe and reached for her other one and swung the blade into the waterfall diagonally so the handle stuck out of the water and she lifted her feet onto it and crouched there for a while as her three blades retracted. She breathed a small sigh as she looked around and noticed the forest wasn't that much further down and thanked her over analysing brain she came up with a plan quickly, she dug the three blades into the rocks again and dislodged her scythe and clipped it back into place on her back as she made the small movement in her wrist and the cable began running again as she lowered herself onto the water's surface and dislodged the blades that retracted and she placed her new scythe back on her back. She looked back up the waterfall and could sense the others had given up and she began making her way back home while healing the few cuts and bruises she sustained but she was smiling that she had a new prize and the information she was looking for.

Naruto felt stiff as he slowly regained consciousness after Kurama woke up and then woke him up saying he was all healed and okay. He opened his eyes slowly against the light and blinked to clear them with a groan and instantly pink was in his vision.

"Naruto… Naruto, are you awake?" The familiar voice asked.

"Ah, I think so." He croaked out and tried to sit up but instantly felt the pain from his stomach and stopped with Sakura rubbing his back soothingly as she helped him to sit up a little. He drank down the water Sakura held at his lips and rubbed at his face and eyes as he tried to remember why he was there.

"It's good to see you awake dobe." A familiar voice asked from the doorway and he turned his head to see Sasuke and Kakashi entering.

"Hey guys, how did you know I was awake?" He asked with a sleepy smile.

"Ino went to fetch them as soon as we saw you waking up… How are you feeling?" Sakura asked him as she sat down on his bed.

"Well apart from the muscles on my stomach and the feeling like the hole is there, I would say pretty good considering… What happened?" He asked.

"Tobi came and kidnapped you and Skylar. Skylar was locked up while they tried to extract the Kyuubi's chakra from you but Skylar caused an uproar and broke you out and brought you back here. You've been out for just over three months." Kakashi explained quickly.

"Speaking of Skylar, where is she? I thought she'd be the first one here once she heard I was awake." Naruto asked with a slight frown.

"She went on a mission to Konoha, she should be returning soon after the message I received." Kakashi said with a cool shrug. Naruto thought he heard wrong until it sank in.

"You did what! You sent a team with her right?!" Naruto asked with outrage and panic.

"No need, she's fine and on her way back." Kakashi said, trying to calm the irate blonde down.

"No! What if it was just the enemy again and she was captured and possibly dead by now…" Naruto began his tyrant.

"I'm shocked you think so poorly of my skills Naruto-kun." A familiar voice said from the door. Kakashi and Sasuke moved out of his view and smiled at Skylar who stood with her hands on her hips with a genuine and happy smile at Naruto. He lost all words as his mouth fell open and his eyes wide as a deep blush spread across his still slightly pale face.

"How'd it go?" Kakashi asked her, noting the blood on her outfit as she walked more into the room.

"I got what I wanted but I had to leave earlier than expected but I got something extra… Hidan's scythe." She said excitedly as she clipped it off of her back and held it next to her as she leaned on it. "Oh by the way, that fire proof and water proof seal came in handy on my I-pod and kept my information dry, thanks Kakashi… Even though you use it for those perverted books."

"Hey, the prices of those books skyrocketed after Jiraiya-sama's death, I had to do something otherwise my whole pay check would have gone towards them." Kakashi whined and Skylar laughed a little and shook her head as she continued to lean on her new scythe.

"Skylar… what happened to you?" Naruto asked and all confused eyes turned to Naruto.

"I grew up… Could you guys give us a moment please, I'll be along for my training shortly Sasuke." Skylar asked. Kakashi nodded and left with Sasuke behind him. Sakura squeezed Naruto's hand and left and closed the door. Skylar turned back to Naruto and sighed. She leaned her new scythe and old one against the wall and unclipped her straps around her chest and rested her katanas with her scythes. She walked over to Naruto and sat on his bed and took his warm hand in hers.

"I realised the last time when you got hurt that I was useless without my dragons… I'm sorry, you probably wouldn't have gotten into this position if it wasn't for me and so I've been training for the past three months so I can protect you next time as well as everyone else in this base… I've… Changed for the better and I hope you can accept that Naruto because my feelings for you haven't changed." Skylar said as she stared at her hands holding Naruto's. Naruto felt confused and then he thought about what he asked and he realised she must have thought she changed her whole self because she had but Naruto could still see it was Skylar and Squeezed her hand and she looked up at his soft blue eyes.

"Skylar, that's not what I meant… I meant you looked good and your outfit and manner just surprised me, that's all, I know you are still you and my feelings for you haven't changed." Naruto said with his trademark smile. Skylar blushed and looked away with a small smile as they just sat in each other's company and Naruto let his eyes wonder Skylar's lithe frame. She was extremely skinny now with muscles showing just a little bit giving her a strong build like he's seen Kakashi's. He noticed the scars everywhere and frowned a little but he realised they came with the job and she needed to learn somehow. "So what have you learned while I've been out, it looks like it's been rough huh?" Naruto asked.

"I've brushed up on everything I need as well as kenjutsu and ninjutsu, I know wind, fire, water and lightning meaning I've learned Chidori and the other's Sasuke's created but I can't quite get the rasen-shuriken. And Sakura taught me first aid… Medical jutsu's just not my thing but first aid comes in handy." She said smiling as she healed a small cut along her hip.

"Wow… all of that in three months, maybe I should have gotten hurt earlier." Naruto said and Skylar punched him on his chest with an angry pout but then her face blanked and Naruto looked at her conflicted eyes. "What happened?" Naruto asked as he rubbed circles on the back of her hand.

"While I was training with Sasuke… We … He pinned me down and we… Kissed… I, we didn't mean for it to happen and I, we felt so guilty." Skylar rambled on with her eyes closed, feeling the dangerous hum of Naruto's chakra but then arms wrapped around her and lay her down with him, even though his chakra was still humming dangerously. "Let go Naruto, I can feel you're angry and betrayed by both of us, you don't deserve such betrayal. " Skylar said deadly.

"You've gotten good with your chakra sensing." Was all he said as he held on tighter and Skylar couldn't do anything but relax into him as she tentatively wrapped her arms around him.

"You're avoiding the subject Naruto." Skylar said plainly.

"Look, of coarse I'm angry but it was an accident unless you're not telling me the whole truth." Naruto said and his chakra hummed harder.

"No that's it, we were just good friends and still are, we sorted it out straight away and Sasuke said he hoped he could find someone to share the same bond that we do together, it happened a month ago. Naruto, I…" Skylar began but then he shut her up with his lips on hers and it felt like his chakra enveloped her possessively and all she could do was melt into it and hum in content as his lips pressed against hers. He finally pulled away a little and she could swear she heard him growl 'mine'. Skylar was blinking dazily as she could still feel his chakra around her as she tried to get her thought processes back but still held onto his blanket she had clenched in her fists to keep her rooted and it was only then that she realised he was nearly naked under the blanket and the slight red blush to her cheeks darkened as she stared down at part of his chest where the blanket had slipped.

"I've um… I've got uh… TRAINING to get to so I'll see you… later." She said as she continued to stare at the perfect tanned skin. Naruto was trying hard not to laugh as he saw her not moving so he leaned forward and let the rest of the blanket slip as he kissed her forehead and pushed her off the bed with his knee and she panicked as she realised she wasn't sitting on the bed anymore and landed right on her ass. This time Naruto did laugh as he lay back down and pulled the sheet up to his shoulders. She stood up with a blush and a smile and began walking out.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Naruto asked. She stopped and turned around with a dazed look and smile sheepishly as she noticed her discarded weapons and picked them up and ran out quickly. Naruto decided once he was up and moving again to make sure he kicked Sasuke's ass for him as he turned over and got some more sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

Skylar arrived for her usual training a few weeks later and waited for Kakashi to arrive since he said he had something cool to show Skylar that session. Naruto was still confined to his bed but he has been allowed to walk a little bit and start to get his muscles back… She expected him to dump her when she told him about the kiss with Sasuke but it was sorted easily… He was truly utterly forgiving and an amazing person who Skylar would give her life for time and time again.

"Yo, sorry I'm late but you see, the candles in my room went out and…" Kakashi began but Skylar was leaning up against the wall with an ankle crossed over and her arms crossed.

"Liar…" She said as a fact with a cool tone. "Now, what did you want to show me?" Sh asked as she stood up straight and waited. Kakashi pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb and swiped it across the kanji for sword and out popped the Executioner's Blade and Skylar grabbed it straight from Kakashi and began examining it and swinging it around with glee. She loved this blade since the first time she saw it and it just became cooler when she saw it repaired itself from the iron in blood.

"Alright, alright, put it down before you hurt someone with it, anyways it's my sword, you have your three-blade scythe." Kakashi pouted and Skylar laughed and handed the sword back but still marvelled at it as Kakashi picked it up with ease and swung it over his shoulder.

"So what did you have in store for practice today… I suppose it has something to do with your Executioner's Blade?" Skylar asked, still marvelling at the great sword.

"I want to have a battle, your scythe against my sword." Kakashi said with a shrug and a hand in his pocket, leaning on one leg. He opened his one eye and saw the pure glee on her face as she grinned. She took out her scythe and slung it over her shoulder with a grin and Kakashi took this as a hint to get started as he stood ready with it pointing out to the side with his regular stance but Skylar just smirked and held the scythe out with the blades pointing upwards and wiggled a finger for him to come at her. He raise his hitai-ate and charged at her.

Naruto was walking around with Sasuke after he punched him in the face and warned him. Sasuke accepted his punishment and they went back to their love hate relationship and decided to go for a walk around to familiarise himself with the new base. He heard two specific clangs of metal and looked at Sasuke who just shrugged as Naruto walked quickly down the halls to find a training arena with two figures crouched over and breathing heavily, eyeing each other. Naruto nearly laughed when he saw the position his sensei was in with his girlfriend grinning with glee back at him.

Kakashi held two kunai, one in each hand and Skylar had her three-blade scythe in her right hand and Zabuza's sword in the other. He then began to wonder where Skylar got the Executioner's Blade from as well.

"Hey Skylar, where'd you get that sword?" Naruto called down and Kakashi launched for her again but she separated the blades from the shaft and the blades also separated from each other, leaving cable in between as Kakashi dodged them all and ran at Skylar who blocked with the sword sideways so she could keep an eye on Kakashi's movements.

"It's Kakashi's but I grabbed it during the fight Oh no you don't." She said as Kakashi hopped away but Skylar moved her scythe again as the blades came back together and Kakashi just missed a deep wound to his back as he flattened out in mid air as the blades came from behind him but they did leave three deep gashes down his back. Kakashi was impressed by her skills to handle two complicated pieces of weaponry at the same time when they were completely different and still coordinate them to long and short ranged attacks. He snapped out of his musing as he noticed Skylar had snuck up behind him and holding the Executioner's blade in both hands and swinging for his head when he ducked and located Skylar's scythe on her back and rolled around her and flipped to the other side of her and clipped her scythe off to use as he jumped away. Skylar had the blade still stuck in the ground where she missed and stayed in that position.

"Wrong move Kakashi." She said calmly as the cable he completely forgot about wrapped around his wrist and pulled him towards her at a whiplash speed and straight for the Executioner's blade. She had somehow infused the cable with her chakra so he couldn't use substitution and began thinking quickly. He fired up a Chidori and made a lightning clone that ran for behind him and everything stopped in a flash as he shut his eyes for the sword to be pierced through him.

He finally noticed everything had stopped and opened his eyes. There was the blade in front of his face, a centimetre from his face and he looked at Skylar's predicament and felt very disappointed. Her one hand was pointed out with the Executioners blade at his face and the other hand had the scythe handle slung over her shoulder with the blades separated and wrapped around his clone but in the same hand and pointing the way towards his clone's neck was one of her Katanas and he also noticed one of the blades were stuck in his clone's hand to stop the Chidori.

"If I didn't use my wind affinity to stop your collision, you would have been dead or rammed right into me if I lifted the sword away but nice try." She said as his clone popped out of existence and her blades retracted as she sheathed her katana and clipped her scythe back with one movement to the other and held out a hand to help him up which he took shakily… It was the closest he had ever come to death in his life and if she wasn't as skilled as she was, it would have turned into a terrible accident.

Naruto couldn't believe how skilled Skylar had become, pushing his sensei so far without barely breaking a sweat and handling two completely different weapons at one. He grinned as he saw the chakra infused cable wrap around his sensei's wrist and pulled him forwards towards the blade. He saw something change in her eyes as he created a lightning clone that came up behind her and with one swift movement, she unsheathed her katana and caught her scythe in the other side of her hand and the blades instantly flew out and dug into the clone's hand and quickly twisted her hand to hold the katana to it's neck. Her head quickly whipped to where Kakashi was still flying for the blade and the wind picked up and died instantly as his sensei slowed to a stop just before the sword.

He noticed the pure fear in his sensei's eye as he opened it reluctantly and flinched back from the sword a little and let his clone disappear. He remembered the look in Kakashi's eye… the same look of when his father's yin side of the Kyuubi was absorbed and the Tsukuyomi was cast, he never thought he'd see Hatake Kakashi scared again in his life.

"Here, let me heal your back." She said, passing the blade back to Kakashi as she stood behind him and began healing the wound.

"That was excellence in it's purest form. You took my advantage away from me as soon as you assessed my danger to you with it and took it away from me using the scythe's built in features and pulled it away from me and used them both in conjunction as short and long ranged attacks… I wouldn't have been able to do what you just did, you are a true prodigy Skylar." Kakashi said with a proud tone. "If you want, you can keep the Executioner's Blade as my graduation gift to you." Kakashi said as he turned back to face her and held out the sword's handle for her. She looked at it longingly and smiled.

"Keep it Kakashi, you look better with it but promise you'll let me borrow it sometimes and I'll even teach you how to use this wonderful scythe." Skylar said, pushing his hand back with a sad but final smile at the great sword. Next thing she knew was she was in a hug and Naruto grinning into her neck.

"My girlfriend is so awesome!" Naruto said as he pulled away and Skylar smile at him.

"Hey… What do you mean graduation gift?" Skylar asked Kakashi who gave her an eye smile.

"I have no more left to teach you, you're on your own now Skylar." Kakashi said.

"Wait, I haven't learned the rasen-shuriken yet or the Hiraishin or body flicked jutsu… You're not done yet." Skylar said with slight panic.

"I can't teach those to you and they're your own interests, you have your own path to follow now." Kakashi said with a bit of sadness.

"I need your guidance and with that you'll always be my sensei as well Kaka-sensei." She said with a grin and then tackled the man in a hug, which he returned with a smile.

"Hey, while we're thinking about it, let's get going with the rasen-shuriken, I'm sure it's something simple you're missing." Naruto said excitedly.

"No you should be in bed resting Naruto." Skylar scolded him, trying to hide a smile at his enthusiasm.

"Come on, it's so boring without you there with me… I promise I won't do anything but give you pointers." Naruto said with wide blue eyes and Skylar gave in with a sigh and a smile.

A few hours later, Skylar was hunched over in sage mode and huffing with exhaustion while glaring at Naruto who was sitting at the top of the arena, eating like it was a movie theatre and grinning.

"You need more wind natured chakra in there… Try a clone." Naruto said with a wicked grin.

"I refuse!" She shouted up to him and shaking a fist. "Teme." She whispered as she calmed down and held her hands out again, facing palm to palm downwards and closed her eyes to concentrate. She kept chanting 'wind' in her mind as she concentrated and the familiar screech was heard which still made her flinch but it just made her chant harder as she scrunched her eyebrows together in concentration. She opened her eyes and smiled, a full rasen-shuriken in her hands as she held it in one hand and it truly was heavy but felt like it would take off at any minute.

"I've always wanted to say this… Wind release: Rasen-shuriken." She said, holding it up and concentrated.

"Now throw it… Here." He said as he created a clone and stood in front of her at maximum range. She nodded and leaned back and threw it at the clone and watched it explode and instantly dispel the clone and Naruto shivered as it's memories came back to him.

"Thank god, about time." Skylar moaned as she collapsed onto her back in the middle of the arena and closed her eyes for a few minutes as the sage mode wore off. She could feel Naruto move towards her and him get in close proximity as his chakra enveloped her again and she opened her eyes to see him face to face and leaning with his body hovering and aligned over her. "You really should be in bed Naruto." Skylar said as she leaned up and peaked his lips.

"Only if you come with me." He said winking down at her and she blushed and hit his arm softly and playfully.

"Fine pervert but I've got some studying to do while you rest. Let's go." She said as she pushed him over and stood up, offering him a hand up which he took and kept all the way back to his bed where he settled in next to her and she read the pictures she took of the scroll from Konoha.

Naruto disappointingly woke up to an empty bed but his mood lightened when he remembered it was the last day he had to rest before he could go back to training like usual. He yawned as he gathered up some clothes and headed for the baths slowly and lazily wondering where Skylar had gone.

He relaxed nicely into his bath when he heard giggling and he sat up and looked around the steamy room and on guard. His head whipped back and forth, trying to locate the giggling.

"Skylar, you really shouldn't keep sneaking into the men's bathroom like this." Kakashi said as he also slipped into the water and relaxed next to Naruto who was blushing as she walked into view on the water in front of them with a smirk.

"Aw but I just wanted you to see my awesome and new technique… It'll be fun, I promise." She said silkily at the end and her smirk widened. She threw something in to the rock in between them and in a flash of red she stood in between their shoulder. She bent down and pulled the senbon from the wall and passed it to Kakashi's waiting hand. "The new and possibly improved Hiraishin jutsu. I had to use senbons since there are so many around her saying this is a lab and full of medical supplies."

"How did you infuse your chakra and is this the seal?" Kakashi asked holding up the senbon and pointing to the little engraved writing on it.

"Yeah, that's the seal, I used a lightning technique like a pen at the end of my finger and engraved it like that plus I can carry quite a few but my limit at the moment is five to keep track of but it's enough to complete my plans to take Tobi down. I haven't figured out the body flicker yet since it's such precise work concerning the seal work but these senbons will make up for it in the long run. What do you think?" Skylar asked while Kakashi examined the seal and threw the senbon into the wall across from them and in a flash of red she appeared there and placed the senbon into her mouth like Genma does. "Now all I have to do is learn how to spit this thing as well as Genma does and I'll be all set." Skylar said with excitement.

"Great job now would you like to flash out of here, this is the second time and Naruto and I are trying to enjoy our baths." Kakashi asked and she waved two fingers with a wink and in a flash of red, she was gone.

"What do you mean the second time… She's followed someone to the guy's baths before?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, she followed me and even saw what was under my mask… Three months of training and she accomplished something my team has been trying to do for nearly seven years now… She's putting you to shame." Kakashi smirked under the face cloth covering his face and relaxed into the bath as he felt the killing intent and annoyance rising from Naruto. "So want to train with your old sensei today since I'm free… We could aim to beat Skylar." Kakashi asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Hell yeah! I need to catch up to her and see under your mask." Naruto added at the end to add fuel to the fire in his eyes. Kakashi just laughed and enjoyed the rest of his bath.

Skylar was enjoying the Hiraishin jutsu as she flashed from one place to the other. It alerts you when it flies, in other words, when it flies, it almost feels like it's pulling on you to use the jutsu to flash to that point. She only made six of them so far and could only keep track of six at a time… She didn't know how Minato handled twenty and then the marks for the body flicker jutsu as well, it was just astonishing but she would practise it and get as good as him one day. She had flashed back to the computer room where she had examined the pictures she took of the scroll to clean up the mess she made during the night, including the senbons everywhere, papers with the seals practiced on and her failed attempts to copy the kunai idea.

She cleaned up her files and pictures and decided to leave the body flicker jutsu for another time when she didn't need to stay focused. She turned off the computer and pulled her senbon out of the wall and placed it into her new pouch especially for them on her left leg, just like her shuriken holster on her right leg. Making sure everything was cleaned up and the computer off, she left back to the training room to keep working on her new and favourite technique as well as speeding up her current techniques with senjutsu and collaborating with her summons, they'll be useful during her fight with Tobi and no doubt Naruto will join her on taking him down, depending on the circumstances.

She started to walk out with a smirk on her face thinking how the three villains, as she decided to call Madara, Tobi and Orochimaru at how they were recovering after being exposed to so much pure and raw Kyuubi chakra and the destruction of their main base and wondered if they stayed there after that or moved to a new village. She turned around with a kunai at Naruto's neck who leaned away from the kunai with his hands up in surrender. Naruto actually flinched at the killer look in her eyes for a second before registering who it was and her eyes returned to the warm purple they usual are as she put the kunai away.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought… What's up?" She asked as she clutched her file to her chest like a school girl.

"Ah, I was wondering if you're free tonight, you know, it's my birthday tomorrow and I wanted to spend tonight with you… You know together…" Naruto said as he looked away with a blush and scratching the back of his head as he rambled on. Skylar felt touched by his little suggestion and smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder to stop his rambling and to get him to look up at her.

"Sounds great… You're not going to tell me what you have plan huh?" She asked with a smile at the blushing teen as he shook his head.

"Great… I'll uh, pick you up at your room in about four hours then… See you later." He said with a smile on his still red cheeks as he walked off with a slight skip in his step.

"Shit." Skylar said as she dropped her smile and cursed herself… How could she forget his birthday… His nineteenth birthday no less. It wasn't a big birthday but just over a year ago, everything was a bit hectic after being attacked by Madara for the first time and training to control her own power. Birthdays had been forgotten for that one year due to circumstances. Skylar started her way back to the training grounds again, thinking about what to get him on such short notice… It had to be special no matter what but knowing him, he would consider anything important from an important person.

Placing her scythe and her file in a safe place while she trained she warmed up like a well-practised movement and began her katas as she still thought about what to get Naruto but was coming up blank each time and she messed up and twisted her ankle… Just her luck.

She sighed as she limped back to her room with another sigh as her time was running short as she studied her notes with a limp. She dumped her things on her bed as she headed for the baths quickly and walked back with a slightly better step now her ankle was feeling better and arrived at her next dilemma… What to wear. She thought she left all of these teenage things behind when she left her old dimension. Pulling out her old scrolls she had sealed her old things into, she began rummaging through her stuff to find an appropriate outfit.

She slipped her tight maroon pants, that weren't that tight anymore, on and looked at her tops. She slipped on a black jaytee top and ripped the sleeves off of her black top off and put them on and they looked like what Kakashi use to wear over his arms and secured them with elastic bands to just over her elbows and slipped her pouches back on with her black shoes and sat and waited for Naruto, still thinking about what she could get him before tomorrow.

There was a knock at her door and she stood up to see Naruto smiling at her and he held out his hand which Skylar took as he began to lead them through the base. He wore his usual outfit without his orange jacket on with just his black t-shirt on… They didn't have much choice on clothes at that time and he also had his hitai-ate around his neck like Skylar did as he led her in a familiar direction. She looked at him with an eyebrow raise but he just grinned without looking at her as he kept his eyes forward. They entered the computer room that had one of the couches from the chilling room in it and sat her down while he played the movie he sometime stole from her I-pod and had some fruit cut up in a bowl like on their first date and they cuddled up on the couch and watched.

Skylar fell asleep in his arms close to the end of the movie so he picked her up and began carrying her back to her room and placed her into bed with a kiss on her forehead as he pulled the blanket over her and closed the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

Skylar woke with a start in a cold sweat, she had never had a dream like that before, where she could actually feel their actual presence and the heat of flame and other elements… An actual fight, it wasn't normal. Then the headache came along and she winced as she got up and got ready for the day… Oh how long it was going to be.

Leaving her room, she walked slowly to the infirmary for some painkillers for her head. She didn't even think of anything or try to as it hurt every time she did so she kept her focus on relieving the headache.

"Skylar?" Sasuke asked as he put a hand on her shoulder from behind him and within a second she had grabbed him and flipped him over onto his back with a frantic look. Her eyes widened and then she deadpanned.

"Sorry, I'm not use to people sneaking up on me… self-defence is still stuck in my head… What's up, I've got important things to do?" She asked with annoyance to her tone and Sasuke thought how frustrating her mood swings are and thought for a second if this is what it feels like to be around himself.

"Nothing, I was just waling down the halls and noticed you looked a bit pale, are you okay, did Naruto do something?" He asked as Skylar pulled him up again.

"No, its nothing, I just haven't seen the sun for a while… I'll see you later." She said quickly as she continued down the halls for the infirmary and was glad to find it empty, everyone was probably planning a party for Naruto.

"I thought you'd be with Naruto." Yamato said from behind her as she swallowed the pills and he raised an eyebrow at the pills.

"I was last night, I only just woke up with a headache so I came to get some painkillers. While you're here I wanted to ask you a favour." Skylar asked as the pills started to work and she sat on one of the beds.

"What favour?" He asked carefully, knowing how much alike Kakashi-senpai she was for her own good.

"I was wondering if you could create a new landscape with trees and such so I can practise without having to leave the base, maybe a small cliff and waterfalls would help as well… I need to perfect my skills in an actual real environment than just in an arena and building." Skylar asked with hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yeah, sure why not, I do owe you for saving me… When do you want it done by?" He asked casually with a small smile.

"Could you do it now… I need a distraction at the moment and I don't want to waste anymore time than we have already." Skylar asked carefully, waiting for him to ask to do it later. Yamato was surprised that she'd be training today of all days but then again, he hadn't seen her take a full day off yet since Naruto got hurt the last time, nearly four months ago and he sighed tiredly and nodded his head and headed straight out to complete it quickly. She was surprised at how easy that was and smiled happily at herself, Kakashi was rubbing off on her.

Testing her headache and deeming it almost gone, she stood up and walked slowly to her new and improved training ground and grinned… It looked exactly like a forest, he even made it down a few levels so as she stepped into the room, it was a big crater with a ring around it so she could walk around it. She jumped into a little clearing she found and looked through the forest, she could hear a river and a waterfall and Yamato had done an excellent job… He might be a bit tired out after this but she was thankful for his help.

She sat down and dug her senbons out. She had ten with her in total and six being her Hiraishin senbons. She began carving the seal into the other four with concentration but it was surprisingly soothing work to do once you got into the zone. She placed one into the ground at her feet as she stood up and held the other nine and began throwing and teleporting, trying to make it faster as she teleported, pulled the senbon from the tree, threw another one, performed a kata and flashed to the next point.

After a while, she quickly started to notice the major flaws this technique contained which the body flicker would counter for. If the target was hiding around a tree, they would see the senbon and know and see you coming. The other major one was if there was a lot of chakra around, like in the forest that still contained heavy amounts of Yamato's chakra, she couldn't locate the senbon properly and she returned to the clearing with a blue flash and sat down again as she began working on them again so that they could be more receptive and precise.

She sat cross legged on the ground and focused on the senbon hovering between her glowing hands as she worked on the seal and adding chakra to it so she could follow it easily. After a while, she had completed the work on the original six senbons and starting on the seventh when she felt a familiar presence behind her.

"So this is where you've been hiding huh? Amazing the things Captain Yamato can do sometimes… Why don't you come and join the party, everyone's missing you." Naruto said as he sat in front of her and looked at what she was doing. "What you doing anyway?"

"There are huge flaws to this technique and I'm fixing what I can, it's why your dad used both the Hiraishin and body flicker in conjunction with each other. Hey, can I borrow some of your shadow clones later, I want to practise taking out enemies." Skylar said as her brows furrowed in concentration as she worked on the seventh senbon. Naruto shook his head and in a flash, snatched the senbon from her hands and held it away as she reached for it and looked at him with a scolding look. "It's not done yet Naruto, give it back." She asked calmly with annoyance. Naruto smirked and jumped up and ran for it, jumping through the forest. Skylar groaned as she rubbed her eyes and jumped up after him. Deciding to test her new senbons, she pulled out the six completed ones and threw them in short distances to catch up to him and on the sixth and final one she wanted to test, the senbon flew past him and she flickered as he ran right into her just after she retrieved her senbon and they crashed to the floor with a laughing Naruto.

Skylar had her legs across his lower back while he lay on his stomach, straddling him while reaching for the senbon that Naruto was moving between hands and in odd patterns so she couldn't grab it with Naruto laughing still at the pout on her face as she tried not to smile and laugh along with him. Skylar was annoyed and channelled a little lightning to her fingertip and zapped him between his shoulder blades, making him loose movement in his arms for a second, enough time for Skylar to grab the senbon and rolled off of him, crouching with one knee still on the ground, watching him.

"Like I said, it's not finished yet now… Happy birthday!" She shouted, tackling him back onto the ground with a kiss, jogging her memory and thinking of the perfect gift right there. "Hey, do you still have that jumpsuit you wore when you faced Tobi… I want to add something to your present." Skylar asked, sitting in his crossed legs with her hands around his neck as he held her around her back and waist.

"Yeah, I do… Why do you want it?" He asked with confusion and Skylar smiled.

"You'll see now go and get it." She said as she stood up and pulled Naruto up into another kiss before she turned him and kicked his ass to get moving while she went back to her clearing and cleaned up the other senbons, separating them from her proper ones. She pulled one out of her six and smiled, it was the first successful one she made and used to show Kakashi and Naruto with the teeth marks still in it and the slight scratch when she first started and started to work on it for Naruto.

Naruto returned with his old jumpsuit to find Skylar working furiously on a senbon and he smiled with a sigh as he sat in front of her again and thinking about stealing it again.

"Don't even think it, I know what you're thinking just be patient a little longer okay." Skylar said with furrowed brows as she engraved the senbon with lightning. With one last zap. Making a small hole in one end, she set it down on the ground carefully and reached for the destroyed jumpsuit and examine it with a frown. It was still in the same condition and hadn't been washed or anything but she could feel the chakra radiating off of it and she smiled, it was exactly what she was hoping for. She grabbed the destroyed sleeve and tore it up, ripping off a ribbon of it as long as it was and threaded it through the hole on the senbon and tied it nice and tight so it had two little orange and black tags flying off of the end of the senbon. She picked it up and threw it into a nearby tree and could feel the difference to her other senbon, making it a personal one for Naruto to use. She headed back to Naruto and sat in front of him and handed him the senbon.

"I know it's not much but Happy Birthday." Skylar said with some sadness to her tone as Naruto picked the senbon up and examine it and his eyes went wide. Around the seal was all the names of people who care about him and believe in him: Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, the entire Rookie 12 names including Neji's, Sai, Yamato, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Guy, all of the previous Hokage's names, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Killer Bee and the current Kage's names and even Ichiraku's Teuchi and Ayame but right by the ribbons are was her name, Uzumaki Skylar with a heart. The names were all small but they all just fit.

"Why did you need my old jumpsuit?" He asked with confused surprise as he continued to examine the senbon.

"It has residual chakra on it still. It's the jumpsuit you wore when you tamed the Kyuubi, met your mom, met the entire force in, met all of the Hokage's in, when Sasuke came back, when Neji died… And because you gave the entire force your chakra, it also picked up on their chakra's as well… It's a reminder of everyone who believes in you, who cares for you and I'll feel it's you calling me when you throw it, that's why I tried it quickly, and I can feel everyone but also you're chakra, calling mine. I wrote the names so when you pick up this senbon, you're reminded to follow your nindo way because of these precious people on this senbon… But no throwing it just when you want to see me okay?" She said with a small smile at the end that Naruto looked up into and also saw tears in her eyes. Naruto truly felt like he was holding gold in his hands as he gripped the senbon carefully and held it up to his heart and smiled tenderly and also began to tear up, making Skylar laugh a little and her tears fall over as did his.

"Hey, what's with all the emotion over here?" Kakashi called from off their sides and they both turned tear streaked faces to look at him as he walked over and sat down.

"Look sensei, this is what Skylar made for my birthday." Naruto said as he held out his hand with the senbon in it and wiping at his tears, as did Skylar. Kakashi looked at the senbon with the orange and black tails on one end and noticed Naruto's old jumpsuit Skylar was still holding before taking a closer look at the senbon and eye smiling.

"So what are you two doing in the forest huh? Everyone's been looking for you two, Ino and Sakura made cake with lots of Hinata's help." Kakashi said with a little laugh to his voice.

"I've got a few more things to test quickly so why don't you two go on ahead and I'll catch up." Skylar said with a smile. They both opened their mouths to protest but noticed Skylar wouldn't notice by the far away look in her eyes which made Kakashi's hair stand on end as he felt the need to protect her… Almost like leaving her, she was going to disappear but Naruto grabbed Kakashi's wrist and pulled him away while chanting happily about cake.

Skylar watched the two walk away happily but Kakashi watched her until she was out of range and turned back to the birthday boy as they made their way to the kitchen. Skylar knew that Kakashi knew she was up to something but she could finally finish this war for good, just a few more steps and she could finally end this. She performed the hand seals and summoned all of her dragons, including Kouryu who still didn't look impressed.

"What can we do for you Skylar-sama?" Seiryu asked.

"You're the only summoning creature we have that won't be spotted and perfect for information gathering. I need you to locate Tobi, Madara and Orochimaru so I can finally take them on and once you come back, I want to get some practise in with you guys so nothing goes wrong… Thank you." Skylar said as she dismissed them. They all turned into ethereal forms of themselves and flew through the roof to complete their task while Skylar began making her way to the kitchen with Naruto's jumpsuit in a scroll so she could give it back to him.

"And that's what I saw and heard." Yamato said, referring Skylar's actions back to Kakashi a few days later. Kakashi punched a lightning blade through the wall.

"Dammit, she plans to take them out herself… Where is she now?" Kakashi asked him as he calmed down a bit.

"She's in her forest, training with her summons… What shall we do senpai?" Yamato asked as he still had a clone watching her. She wouldn't notice his presence since she was in a forest consisting of his chakra anyway and a little extra wouldn't get him caught out.

"A meeting with everyone except Skylar, now!" Kakashi urged as he ran out of his room with Yamato close behind as the located everyone quickly and herded them all into the meeting room with Yamato being look out for her.

"Shouldn't we wait for Skylar Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"No, she's the reason why we're meeting… She plans on going after Madara and Tobi by herself and soon by the sounds of it, we need to stop her or convince her to let us go with her… It was the one lesson I stupidly skipped out on." Kakashi cursed himself again as he paced in front of the room.

"Skylar's not that stupid… She wouldn't go out on her own like that after working so hard of breaking them out of the Tsukuyomi." Naruto said with panicked outrage.

"Remember, she's the one who took out half a village and snuck into Konoha's most secure area's and left with a few scratches, each time and on her own." Shikamaru spoke up with some worry.

"She doesn't know true teamwork like we do. Each time we were in a team, we were spilt up from the multiple enemies with her saving us each time with some casualties… She's hardwired her brain to take everything on by herself so her precious people don't get hurt and to complete her mission… This is bad." Yamato said with a sigh.

"So how are we going to stop her?" Naruto asked with anger and determination.

"You'll be a key part Naruto." Kakashi began.

"We'll keep a close eye on her and follow her when she makes a move but I'll need all the details of her plan as well as information she's gathered so far and quickly formulate a plan working with or around hers." Shikamaru stated as he sat with his eyes closed in his thinking pose.

"She feels guilty." Gaara said coolly and the confusion in the room turned towards him. "She watched our pain, not knowing there was actually something she could do about it but now that she can and has watched us be real people instead of fictional characters, she feels like she should have done something sooner to stop this before it got this far." Gaara finished and Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fist on his knee.

"Naruto, you cannot let her know we're onto her… It might be hard but you'll need some speed training with Kurama and sage mode, you'll be fighting Tobi alongside Skylar since we can't. Just leave the rest to us okay?" Kakashi said with a calm but commanding tone at the same time. Naruto gritted his teeth harder but nodded as he followed Kakashi to a new training area everyone had been using while there, it as a plain and empty floor with no walls underground the laboratory building, it's basement. Kakashi stopped suddenly in the middle of the room and turned around on Naruto with urgency in his eye.

"Is there any way you can stay in sage mode longer or permanently, because knowing Skylar she has probably found her way around that already." Kakashi asked.

"I think so, let me just ask Kurama first…" Naruto said as he became distant for a second. "He says that I should be able to hold it for a long time since his chakra counteracts it and I can store a lot more now." Naruto said

"Okay, we'll get going on that to see how long you can hold it for and how long it takes to store it up again… Let's go Naruto." Kakashi ordered and Naruto sat down and began entering sage mode while in bijuu chakra mode.

Skylar sat on the ground, panting and looking at the destruction around her with a smile… Almost there, she could feel it.

"So because you attach yourself to me like this, you act as the natural chakra storer and feed it to me?" Skylar asked the black ethereal dragon that had wrapped itself around the waist o f her coat that was only half sticking out, like he was cut down the middle and stuck around the coat but he still moved around on the coat but kept still to gather the natural chakra.

"Exactly Skylar-sama." Byakko said with his deep voice as purple eyes looked up at her on the coat. "However, it is not the coat I am stuck to but rather joined to you with the coat acting as a medium of my power, the more dragons you join with, the more power you have, depending on how much you can store before it begins to take over you." Byakko continued to explain.

"You said something earlier about only being able to join with certain dragons, what did you mean?" Skylar asked as she stood up again and prepared to run over her plan again.

"You have a clashing sort of chakra nature, being wind as your natural affinity then lightning as your second and fire as your third… You may have learned water but it is a very small piece of your affinity and you have no earth abilities what so ever, explaining our different attitudes towards you. However, with your current chakra coils and how much you can hold, you can have only two dragons gathering natural chakra for you be it either Seiryu, Suzaku or myself." Byakko explained as he concentrated and Skylar kept moving through the partially destroyed forest with practise. Skylar ended at the little clearing again in a few flashes and as she began to muse over her thoughts, the tree's she smashed through finally started to fall, that being how fast she was with the Hiraishin.

She knew she was almost at her peak and could definitely take down the enemy soon, possibly within the next few days. She needed to disable Tobi first and then seal Madara and disable Orochimaru before she took out Tobi completely, not knowing what would happen once he died, whether the Jyuubi would die with him or appear right off the bat but she didn't think about that, she needed to stay focused and let the world deal with the Jyuubi somehow. If anyone knew of her plan, they would be really pissed off about it saying everything revolved around teamwork, Kakashi's favourite word.

Leaning down, she unhooked the weights off of her legs and off of her wrists before trying once again with attacks and moving with the Hiraishin in one movement because with such a powerful enemy, timing was everything. The Chidori and it's counterparts were simple to complete quickly but the rasen-shuriken took some time to complete and then throw but she didn't want to think about it, she had many more jutsu's up her sleeves and was willing to use them all in due time. She flashed to her beginning again and unhooked the weighted armour on her chest and went even faster as she kept going, natural chakra feuling her power and hatred feuling her drive to get better.

"That's enough for today Skylar, I've got the information you want." Seiryu said as he glided through the ceiling and became his solid tangible self again as he hovered in front of her as she sat down and drank some water. "Kumo has rebuilt their tower and prison but Madara and them aren't staying there anymore, he's in Hi no Kuni boarders between the Yu no Kuni boarders. Surprisingly they are out in the open which is worrying, they could be waiting for you to attack, I suggest calling them out some how will be best." Seiryu said as he passed the map back to her with the red x to mark the spot.

"Great, tell the dragons to prepare, we'll be moving out in the next few days and thank you for all of your help." Skylar smiled as the dragon nodded and returned to her coat and Byakko returned to his position as well as Skylar sat and studied the map… Time to end this.

Later that day, she could feel she had pushed herself but it was far enough as she relaxed into the bath. She returned to her room and slept heavily, making sure she would be more than awake when everything ended. The next two days rushed by in a blur of training and a bit more studying to see if she could improve her techniques further but to no avail.

Midnight on day three, she stood at the shore of the hideout and looked out to where she would be travelling with her dragons hooked around her already and her sage mode activated, Byakko keeping it constant.

"You don't have to do this alone you know." Yamato said from behind her as the wind whipped wildly, throwing her hair with it against the harsh red of the moon. She also smirked.

"So you're the one who's been following me for the last two weeks huh… I should have guessed but no matter, you can't stop me now… I'm going to end this." Skylar said determinedly with sad eyes.

"Teamwork." Was all he said and her harsh purple eyes met his black ones.

"Kakashi's favourite word… My teamwork is about protecting those I love so please stay here and wait this out, it'll be over soon, all of you're hells will end soon and life can go back to normal for all of you." Skylar said coldly.

"At the cost of your own life? Haven't we lost enough people as it is?" Yamato challenged but she just turned to look back out to the rough sea.

"You'll be getting most of them back soon… I'm just an abnormality here anyway, Naruto will move on as will the rest of you, that is my mission to all of you. I have nothing here except my bonds and nothing tying me to my previous dimension, I was meant to give up my life to save a dimension, that is why I was sent here." She said as she crossed her arms and narrowed her slit-pupil purple eyes at the unpleasant moon.

"What about your previous ability to break ten people out of the Tsukuyomi, isn't that enough to tell you to let us help you?" Yamato questioned.

"It was for my training and protection, that is all. Now if you don't mind, I'll be going now." Skylar said as she turned back with a Chidori spear and destroyed the wood clone and left at full speed for her destiny.

Everyone flinched at the sound of Yamato's wood clone shattering and loosing the connection to the head piece of Yamato's they were listening through. Kakashi sighed, he had failed once again to lead one of his students down the correct path. Naruto tried not to flinch at what she said as he gathered senjutsu during the conversation and the rest of the group felt hurt but could understand her predicament to some level as they finished their preparations and stood for Kakashi's order as Naruto stood up in bijuu and sage mode with determination.

"Alright everyone, let's go and end this." Kakashi said determinedly as they ran in formation, following Skylar with Naruto up front following her heart and hoping they won't be late as he pushed faster with everyone else.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

Keeping track of the guards was easy when they followed the same routine as Skylar hid in the bushes as the sun began to rise and begin a new day, the last day of the Tsukuyomi and the reign of terror for the Naruto world. She had taken five days to get this far and this was the last barrage of guards before she reached the building and lured them out into the open and destroy them.

She threw her senbon way pat the rout of the guard and flashed and continued to the building that was surrounded by green brush and moss, blending into the area and no doubt spread further underground. It was amazing to have what looked like a three-story house, turned into a chamber of hell and experiments yet still sit so innocently surrounded by Mother Nature, almost like it was tainting the pureness of her. She growled as she checked around and flashed to one of the walls with another throw of her senbon and pressed her back up against it, looking to see if someone spotted her.

Placing the specially made seals all around the base of the wall as she circled the house, she smiled as she flashed again to the cover of trees again as she waited for the guard to pass again and she prepared. She concentrated and the explosive tags detonated in one bang as the building came down, three figures quickly escaping the falling building and stood defensively.

"Alright guys, good luck." Skylar said to her dragons as they detached themselves, except Byakko and became tangible again. Seiryu nodded towards her and she nodded back. In the dusty clearing stood on the left to right: Orochimaru, Madara and Tobi. Seiryu moved off to the left with Kouryu and Suzaku and Genbu moved to the right, leaving her and Byakko with Tobi as they jumped down to face them head on.

"We should have known you would come back sooner or later for revenge… How is our little jinchuuriki?" Madara asked.

"He's fine." Was all Skylar said.

"That was blunt." Orochimaru said with a creepy smirk. Skylar's lip twitched, threatening a growl to spill forth at the snake Sannin.

"So where is your little posse?" Tobi asked.

"I left them behind to protect them… That's all you need to know. Now can we get down to business?" She said coolly with determined eyes, slitted and with the black scales gracing her eyelids and her black coat with the white swirls around the bottom flared with her red hair as she lowered her stance and stood ready with her dragons growling and eyeing their enemy.

Tobi had moved in a flash to kick at Skylar who blocked and skidded backwards a little and the dragons moved in with Tobi's partners as she continued blocking the bone shattering blows from Tobi as she stood defensively… She wanted to give him false hope and being an Uchiha, he would get cocky and she could end it quickly.

Her mind focused purely on the enemy in front of her, she blocked out everything except the other two and her enemy in front of her. She deemed herself pushed back far enough as she launched chakra powered attacks of her own, with compliments to Sakura who taught her how to use the superhuman power and Tobi was forced back as he began launching his blocking and attacking right back. Skylar briefly thought for a second that the fight she currently in reminded her of Dragonball Z but quickly forced it back to concentrate on her enemy who was trying to hit her back with hidden ninjutsu which Skylar was finding it very hard to dodge since it did damage when she blocked or it connected, almost like acid to the skin. She winced but didn't back down.

They jumped back and they both were panting as they eyed each other. Skylar noticed the pale skin of Tobi begin to bruise in places, knowing the natural chakra was doing the trick but she could feel her own throbbing bruises and fractures and tried to ignore the pain as she glanced at her own skin. It looked like she had hot oil splashed over her and left little groves into her skin… A Yin Yang release jutsu she figured. Close combat wasn't an option anymore, she would die quicker if he carried on using that jutsu. She needed to get closer one more time to plant her senbon onto his pants somehow but before she could think, a bijuu bomb was hurling towards her, she focused her senbon in her hands and held it out in front, teleporting the bijuu bomb back to the destruction of the buildings she just destroyed, causing a huge explosion to light the area up behind Tobi.

"So, you've figured out Sensei's Hiraishin jutsu… Interesting." Tobi mused.

"Shit." Skylar cussed, knowing she just gave her advantage away as she placed the senbon back with the other three she had left. Tobi smirked triumphantly and Skylar scowled as she began swiping her arms in different directions, sending multiple wind jutsu's heading towards him. He dodged perfectly and Skylar was beginning to doubt her ability to win against him but Byakko shocked her slightly and growled, making her smile and think positively, it was the only thing she had been able to do during her rough life.

Switching tactics, she pulled out a scroll and unsealed the water she had stored as it spread out across the floor and hopped up into the tree and sent a Chidori spear into it, just before he could register what she was doing as he dodged the last slice of wind. The lightning was purple in colour thanks to Byakko as it ran across the water and into Tobi, creating it to circulate throughout his deformed body.

He fell to his knees and panted as he still sparked slightly and he eyed Skylar with both the rinnegan and sharingan blazing and Skylar flared her chakra to his killing intent and the wind flared at him and her hair whipped like fire around her.

"For an unknown person, you know a lot about me… To think you were a civilian just under two years ago… You've trained hard, too bad you'll die today. Sensei would have liked to see how you improved his technique." He smirked as he stood up again.

"You have no right to call him sensei Obito, you lost that right the day you killed him and pulled the poor bijuu into your own twisted plans, killing him and his wife and causing their son heartache you could only hope to understand. You could have saved her that day you know… That time, you were powerful enough to control the sanbi raging inside her and not let her commit suicide by her friends hand, awakening your mangekyo sharingan." Skylar stated and Tobi's face turned into a face of rage.

"Is that what Hatake told you! He doesn't know bull about me!" He yelled at her and Skylar could feel the dark and restless chakra of the Jyuubi rise to dangerous levels.

"He didn't tell me anything, he didn't need to… I appeared because that's exactly what I did. I watched your stories through you and I know about everything Obito so stop lying to yourself, you're the only monster here that I see." Skylar stated harshly as she crouched forward with a growl. Tobi seemed confused but rage showed through as she thought she heard a screech of a monstrous beast and was forced to root herself to the ground with chakra as purple chakra leaked from Tobi in a hot whirlwind of air around him.

"Stop acting like you know me!" Tobi yelled as the chakra increased and began skidding her backwards and ripping the strappings from her arms as she held them up in an x-shape to shield her from the hot and forceful air. Byakko growled from her waist, waking her up and flaring her own against Tobi's making the two whirlwinds of purple and blue collide with opposite spinning vortex's of chakra wind, sparking with black as the two met and the controllers stared at each other with hard gazes. With one last push from Skylar, her wind surrounded Tobi's and pushed it back, sparking black all around him until one crash of black lightning from the colliding forces sent both of them flying backwards at a breakneck pace.

She didn't feel or see anything as she flew back. She didn't even notice the pair of arms that had caught her and skidded back as the force pushed them back. Skylar felt herself slow down and come to a stop, feeling she was encased by something and thought it was rubble. Then the chakra encased her and wrapped around her protectively and her eyes shot open to stare up into Naruto's eyes, the colour of liquid gold with both the side ways frog and the slitted pupils making his pupils like a cross as he stared ahead with a determined look, still holding onto her.

'You have one stubborn mate kid.' She almost heard the Kyuubi say in her head.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." Naruto said out loud with the corners of his lips curling up slightly, he looked down into Skylar's eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked with calm concern.

"Yeah… What are you doing here, you're in danger." Skylar stated calmly.

"So are you." He said just as calmly looking back ahead again as Skylar craned her neck to look up at him. His heartbeat against her back was way to calm but with the sound and the feeling of his chakra, Skylar welcomed the calming feel before she felt the darkness again.

"He's coming." Skylar stated calmly as she looked ahead as well and could feel him adding Kurama's chakra to her own. "Learned to keep sage mode permanently now?" She asked as her heart sped up as she heard the too calm sound of footsteps heading towards them.

"Yeah, you have as well." He said, patting his hand through the half ethereal version of Byakko on her stomach and left his hand on her stomach almost protectively, he was half a head higher than her as they waited for Tobi to step out and smirk at them.

"I thought you said you left them behind?" He asked as he moved towards them with a smirk.

"I did but it appears they followed me against my orders… It appears we have more company, decided to bring more friends to the party huh Obito?" Skylar asked as she sensed two familiar chakras… The Raikage and Tsunade. Naruto's fingertips dug into her stomach slightly at her first words and she knew they would be speaking about that later.

"You got a plan right?" Naruto asked in a whisper as he ducked his head slightly to whisper into her ear.

"Senbon, left leg holster, hook it onto him somehow." Skylar turned her head towards him, keeping her eyes straight ahead as she whispered back to Naruto and barely moved her lips as Tobi still had the sharingan that could read lips. He slid his left hand down from her waist and down her leg, his right arm still on her stomach, as he flicked the pouch open and pulled a senbon from her holster and flicked it up into the little mechanism up his sleeve and closed the pouch as his hand travelled back up and rested back on her hip as Tsunade and A appeared.

"By the state of you he doesn't play fair huh?" He asked and let a small and mischievous smile grace his lips. Skylar could feel Kurama's chakra slowly repairing her skin.

"Did you really expect him to?" Skylar questioned back with a small smile of her own, still having her head turned towards him and eyes still on the three enemies in front of them. Naruto chuckled silently against her. "Guess not then." Skylar said as her smile slipped of and she faced them head on again.

"Shadow possession jutsu success… Take care of him for good guys." Shikamaru said from behind them, his shadow hooked onto Tsunade and A as he began running them away from the scene back to the rest of the group.

"Sneaky bastard." Skylar muttered as she stepped away from Naruto and stood at the ready with Naruto following her stance… Tobi didn't look impressed.

Tobi had holes through him and wasn't very happy. Skylar and Naruto were both panting after what felt like an eternity. The moon had risen once again, the forest they were once in was now a wasteland of destruction and holes and they had finally placed the senbon on him but hadn't used it yet.

"You noticed too Naruto?" Skylar asked as she stood up straight and stopped her panting, Naruto following soon afterwards.

"Yeah, it's hard to miss." Naruto said with furrowed brows, also straightening his stance to stand again. Tobi was down on one knee and the holes got smaller extremely slow.

"How are you two holding up there?" Skylar asked as an explosion sounded in the distance.

"We're almost out of chakra, Kurama's running short but I will still hold sage mode for ten minutes after, enough time for Kurama to recuperate a little. You planning to finally use it?" Naruto asked as he exited bijuu mode and was in sage mode. Skylar noted the last sliver of sun slipping and disappearing, they had been fighting for over twelve hours already, Naruto had to revert from bijuu mode already once, he could hold it for six hours while fighting and Kurama was able to gather natural chakra for Naruto during the process like Byakko was for Skylar. Skylar was fairing well with her chakra supply, she didn't have to use it and kept sage mode permanently thanks to Byakko and it was the only chakra she had been using as well as the chakra Kurama gave her before they started.

"Yeah but with the speed and attacks I'm planning, I'll drop drastically in my own chakra, Byakko's and natural chakra don't agree with the Hiraishin jutsu. Rest up, we'll end this quickly afterwards." Skylar said as she flashed and placed another senbon on him, pushing it with a little bit of chakra into his skin, making it disappear and impossible to just grab and pull out, placing a senbon each on every side of him as he began to claw at his skin to get them out.

Once they were in place, Skylar rapidly flashed to each point as randomly as she could, striking right through him with a short Chidori spear each time making him yell out in anger and possible pain. She moved quickly away from him on the last attack and skidded next to Naruto again.

"Four points one at the old building and yours, ready to barrage him?" Skylar questioned Naruto as he regained his bijuu mode again and they charged back in.

Across the land, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata were fighting Orochimaru with Seiryu and Kouryu while Kakashi, Shikamaru, Anko and Ino were handling the two Kage's, Ino using her mind transferred on Raikage and attacking Tsunade with just enough power to keep her down longer each time but everyone had their limits as they then resorted to Shikamaru's shadows and then Kakashi would keep them busy with Anko for the two to regenerate to start the process again and praying Tobi was taken out soon as they reached their limits, swallowing soldier pill after soldier pill.

Gaara, Yamato, Kiba, Akamaru and Sai were handling Madara with Suzaku and Genbu. They had formed a sand, wood and ink sealing technique to accomplish the impossible with Kiba and Akamaru keeping him busy.

Naruto kept Tobi's attention on him as Skylar attacked with her Hiraishin using Chidori with Naruto using normal rasengan as rasen-shuriken would get them both caught up in the mix. The sun seemed to peak up again as they pulled back and Kurama recuperated once again.

"This is getting us nowhere." Naruto panted as he stayed in sage mode and Skylar nodded in tired agreement. Her head was pounding from the excessive chakra usage and she could imagine everyone else was too as they handled their enemy counter parts.

"You need to use a rasen-shuriken with maximum power and natural chakra and I'll hold him down… It's the only way, I was willing to give up my life from the beginning and I know that you know there's no other way." Skylar said as she got on one knee next to Naruto who was barely sitting on his haunches as the both panted harshly and shaking with overexerted muscles and chakra usage.

"You'll get caught in the cross fire, I can't let my friends sacrifice themselves for me again." Naruto panted harshly and Skylar flinched, remembering Neji had done the same.

"We don't have another option and he's to quick to get caught himself even in his own tired state." Skylar stated harshly with determination and anger. She took his hand and held it palm up as she formed the rasen-shuriken of their combined power, making it glow different colours of green, purple, blue, red and everything in between as the different types of chakra combined into itself and Skylar stood up while Naruto held it, defeated with his head hanging. Skylar began her Chidori Nagashi and flashed to hold Tobi in a full nelson, Byakko emerging from her coat and wrapping around them both and his legs as the lightning increased and flashed purple and blue from both parties, stunning Tobi where he stood.

"Do it now Naruto!" She shouted through gritted teeth to keep the intensity high as he struggled against her a little. Naruto let a tear fall as he stood up and looked up with saddened determination as he leaned back and threw the rasen-shuriken with a yell of effort and thought of something.

'Our combined power' He thought as his hand moved in a lightning speed and reached for his senbon and held it as he waited for the right time. He threw it into the ground below him as the jutsu hit Tobi and in a spilt second, the explosion happened and Skylar flashed to Naruto's feet with a gash across her lower stomach from where the jutsu just touched her.

The attack ended and Skylar sat up with a smile as she saw him fall to the ground, almost lifelessly and the moon that still peaked through the lighting sky turned back to it's white light once again. She picked up Naruto's senbon and handed it back to him as they carefully made their way over to Tobi who's sharingan had turned black and the rinnegan looked dead and lifeless, almost grey in colour. They both stopped when he began laughing still lying on his stomach but it was a more manic and unbelievable laugh.

"What's so funny?" Naruto demanded, flashing into bijuu mode again. His body began to bulge almost unnaturally as his laughter increased and the strange seal on his back faded with his will.

"You have just doomed the world to the power of the Jyuubi idiot… Suffer and die!" He shouted out. Skylar realised what was happening as she threw a senbon, once she retrieved them from Tobi using her chakra to guide them out, behind them, grabbed Naruto's arm and flashed two kilometres away.

"What the hell Skylar?" Naruto turned to her angrily before she pointed back ahead of them and noticed the unnatural bulging of the Jyuubi forming. Naruto turned to look and formed a few hand seals.

"Oh no you don't… Sage art: Gate of the Great God!" Naruto called as giant red pillars slammed down on the forming beast. "One useful jutsu I learned from the Shodai and the toads for this situation." Naruto panted with a small laugh and fell to his knees and everyone met up where they were and Skylar's dragons returned to her coat. Skylar turned to face them and noticed Tsunade and A had joined them.

"Orochimaru dead yet… For good?" Skylar asked and Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms with a punch in the air from Sakura and a smile from Hinata.

"They've been caught up briefly on what's happened, so what are we going to do with that thing?" Kakashi asked as he sat down next to Naruto on his other side.

"Can't destroy it, it'll just resurrect each time and we can't separate it either… What about sealing it?" Skylar suggested carefully.

"Over my dead body." Naruto growled out from next to her as he got comfortable on the ground.

"I know you don't like the idea Naruto, but it's the only way right now." Tsunade told him sternly.

"I don't think you guys can do anything about it Byakko?" Skylar questioned the ethereal dragon around her stomach.

"No but… I have a suggestion…" He said carefully and quietly as he began conversing to Skylar using telepathy. Skylar sighed and nodded as she closed her eyes.

"Skylar?" Naruto questioned her as he noticed the look on her face. A senbon flew from her hand towards the Jyuubi but before he could grab her to stop her she was gone with a sad smile down at him with a red flash. Naruto sprang up and began running, the others falling behind quickly.

Skylar arrived at Tobi's body, he was barely still alive with a huge black hole through his back now and the stench of rotting flesh hit her like a brick wall as she stepped back to brace herself. He laughed at her and she scowled and performed hand seals.

"Fire style, great fireball jutsu." She said as she engulfed his body in flames until there was only the blackened ground left with ash. She continued to face the Jyuubi head on and stopped at its screeching face as it tried to attack her but couldn't. She held her hands in the ram seal and began focusing her chakra for one final attack that would drain her completely of chakra… Seemed she would die this time, she laughed to herself, feeling the others heading towards her and opened her eyes, finally ready before she froze…


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys here's the end, I'm planning on continuing with another part so I'll post that information here when I've begun posting… I'm going away for two weeks so no posting from me T^T away from my computer for two weeks… I hope you enjoy **

**Chapter eighteen**

Slitted purple met rippling sharingan as her eyes strained and cleared but still kept the strain on them and getting worse excruciatingly quickly as her legs buckled from the pain, unable to move, call for help, do anything but the pain kept her stunned as it felt like her eyes were being ripped out. Her body began to burn all over and it became more intense and all she could do was let out a heart-wrenching cry of pain, fear and confusion as the Jyuubi screeched in pain as well and began to bulge again and ripple.

Naruto felt the cry of Skylar in his heart as he could see her on her knees in the short distance. His chest hurt, feeling like one of those dreams where the faster you tried to run, the further away something got. It was not a regular cry for her to let out but he could feel the distortion of power from both Skylar and the Jyuubi as it bulged out in seven ways. He was so close now, he could hear her whimpers and cries of pain as she fell over onto her side and didn't move but twitched in pain every now and again.

Naruto got to her side and touched her, wanting to pull her to him and hold her but as soon as he did, she screamed her lungs out and gritted it between her teeth as she shut her eyes and began to whimper again.

"Tsunade-obaa chan!" Naruto shouted in panic, fear and pain in his heart. His hands hovered over her, trying to find a way to comfort or help her as the Jyuubi screamed with her… It was then he noticed the blood pouring from her eyes and out her mouth and he felt tears prick at his eyes until a strong hand pushed him away hard and Tsunade with Sakura, Ino and even Hinata kneeled next to her and began their assessing, making her scream louder and Naruto grimace in pain at her pain as Kakashi caught the stumbling teen and held him firmly by the shoulders as everyone else gathered around.

Skylar couldn't describe the unbelievable pain she was in. She felt like she was being melted, feeling like her body was on fire and her eyes throbbing back into her head with stabbing pain through her pupil. Then someone shifted her and it felt like her bones were snapped and crushed and she couldn't help but scream as it eased and it started again. She felt like her body was burning out, being pulled out and put back in, her eyes she imagined being squeezed in her skull until they possibly popped and then nothing as it all faded to black… Am I dead?

The screaming had ended hours ago and Naruto was feeding Kurama's chakra to the tiring medics as they tried to stabilize and fix her. They hadn't said anything except they needed more chakra. The Jyuubi suddenly lighted up and screeched one last time as she passed out and it flew off into seven different directions. Finally the green chakra stopped from the girls as they slumped and wiped away some sweat with grim expressions as Naruto stopped feeding Kurama's chakra from them, cradling Skylar's head in his lap.

"And?" Kakashi, Yamato, Gaara and Sasuke came over, Kakashi asking the question carefully dreading the answer.

"For once… I don't know. Her chakra had almost looked like it was forced out of her body, damaging her chakra network, I don't know if it'll repair itself there was so much damage… Her eyes are in one piece but as for her vision, I don't know if she'll ever get it back… As for her overall condition, it's looking pretty grim right now. Hinata, can you explain what your byakugan saw?" Tsunade asked the girl across from her.

"On my way here… Her chakra was being forced to produce quickly and pulled straight from her, damaging her coil and her eyes had taken on the rinnegan again. Her chakra wrapped around the Jyuubi and ripped it apart… It's the only way I could explain it." Hinata said sadly, avoiding every ones gaze as she kept it on Skylar.

"Creation of all things jutsu of the Rikudo Sennin's. It's the only explanation." Yamato said out loud.

"As we discovered a while ago, the rinnegan is not an actual part of her but rather a power her father implanted into her, I think this was the same but to sacrifice your own daughter for it? It disgusts me." Kakashi sneered out.

"It's barbaric." Gaara agreed.

"I don't know what you're talking about but let's get back to Konoha… We need to sort this all out." Tsunade ordered the group. "Nice seeing you again Raikage." Tsunade said.

"Likewise… I'll be returning to my village." Raikage said as he turned and walked away back to Kumo to find a nice surprise of his destroyed buildings there.

Tsunade sat in her old office and contemplated everything that was just explained. It seemed almost unreal but she knew they were telling the truth after remembering the past two years, it was sad but she had newfound respect for the girl now laying in the hospital and fighting for her life. Gaara returned to Suna a few days later and Tsunade kept Skylar as her own personal patient, finding some way to help her everyday as she studied… all paperwork having been done within those two years.

Naruto hadn't been seen since he carried the girl carefully in his arms and crying silently all the way back to Konoha and dropped her off and left with an orange spark. No one told her about his relationship with the mysterious girl but she didn't want to pry right then when she could die any minute. She's seen the entire Rookies visit her, even allowed Sasuke to visit after restraining him, in an awkward position about him and having to keep him locked up for now.

"You summoned me Tsunade-sama?" A lazy voice drawled from in front of her desk and looked up to the slouching jonin.

"Have you seen Naruto lately?" Tsunade questioned Kakashi.

"No." Was the plain reply.

"Naruto and this girl…" Tsunade suggested.

"Yes, they were in a relationship. I do know Naruto's been in his house since he brought her back… I've been keeping an eye on him." Kakashi said.

"I see… Please continue to watch him Kakashi." Tsunade asked.

"I will… How is her condition?" Kakashi asked a little timidly.

"It's improved, I'll give her that but only time will tell if she'll heal properly." Tsunade sighed, she really wanted to meet this girl.

"Right… I'll get back to my duties then." Kakashi said as he suishinned out. Tsunade stood up with a sigh and made her way to the hospital to notice a familiar blonde sitting by her bed. "Finally visiting huh?" Tsunade asked gently as she sat down on a stool next to his.

"Yeah… I heard she's been improving slowly." Naruto said as he twirled his senbon in his hand and his eyes seemed distant in thought. "I don't know if you know this but Jiraiya-sensei left his spy network to me and I was thinking I'd get out for a while especially when the Nations are so messed up at the moment and the Kage Summit coming up to discuss what happened."

"Are you sure you want to leave her side Naruto… " Tsunade questioned gently and he nodded.

"It's to protect my precious people… Plus I think Kabuto might be on the prowl after the last meeting we had." Naruto almost growled out as he held the senbon tight.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked seriously. Naruto explained Skylar's meeting with him and how easily he was dealt with and Tsunade also had her suspicions.

"If she wakes up, you can tell her I've gone on a really long mission just keep Kaka-sensei close to her, they're really close you know." Naruto said with a sad smile as he placed the senbon in her hand and kissed her forehead and left.

"Was that really wise Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi questioned from the doorway.

"It was for the best… He'll be back soon once things settle again for a while… Plus he wouldn't leave this girl, I could see it in his eyes and the senbon." Tsunade smirked. Kakashi accepted it and left again while Tsunade did her daily routine with the patient.


End file.
